New Life, New Adverntures
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: The Evil Queen is back. She has kidnapped Wolf and Virginia's son. What will happen? Will she succeed in her evil work? Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own T10K or it's characters. All the other characters are made upon my own imagination.  
  
New Life, new adventures  
  
Chapter One  
  
Wolf got tired. He spent the day painting his son's room. He colored the walls blue, adding pictures of wolves and wolf cubs. He wanted to raise his son as a wolf, like him. Virginia didn't like the idea. She wanted her kid to grow up as a normal human. But, that didn't stop Wolf from his thoughts.  
  
- Wolf, please stop painting! Come and have some rest.  
  
Wolf seemed happy to hear that. He actually wanted to hear his wife calling him for supper. He replied:  
  
-I'm coming honey. Just as soon as I finish this one.  
  
He was drawing a big wolf. It seemed so powerful. He wanted that one to be the most inspiring picture in the room. At that moment Virginia entered the room:  
  
- Could you stop this?! Mike is too young to understand what you want to tell him by that!  
  
- Oh, Virginia, you don't understand. I want him to learn about wolves, starting now! He must know who are his ancestors, and his father! ME!  
  
- Remember about HIS MOTHER?? She's a HUMAN. He must learn about that, too.  
  
She went, slamming the door on her way out. Wolf stopped painting and stood near the window and thought:  
  
He went to the kitchen and watched how Virginia was feeding their two-week- old baby. He noticed tear drop going down her cheek. He felt guilty about what he said. He came near, kissed her and said:  
  
- I'm sorry to interrupt, but, uh.. I'm hungry too. Would you feed me?  
  
- O.K., just as soon as I finish with him.  
  
After five minutes she took Mike to her room where his bed was. Mike was already sleeping. She put him in his bed and came back to the kitchen to see her husband sitting on the floor in front of the refrigerator.  
  
-What're you doing? - She asked.  
  
-Oh, I'm waiting (nodding his head).. for my dinner. I didn't want to search for it by myself. I would have eaten everything here if I did so.  
  
- Well.. Thanks for caring at last.. I can't go shopping after each time you jump into the refrigerator.  
  
Wolf looked into Virginia's eyes with a guilty look on his face. Virginia noticed that her husband is starving.  
  
- O.K., 5 minutes and dinner will be ready.  
  
She put the dishes on the table and brought a chicken that she cooked.  
  
- Huff-Puff... I'm starving. Hmm, that smells grrrrrreat! Chicken! Yes! Oh boy, I'm so lucky today!!!  
  
- Wait, I'm not finished with it yet.  
  
Virginia brought some salads and juice. They sat in front of each other. She didn't eat much, but Wolf couldn't hold himself from swallowing everything he saw on the table. Virginia sat there watching him. She smiled and said:  
  
- You look like a person who hasn't been eating for the last two years.  
  
- I'm a wolf! When I'm hungry, I eat everything!  
  
He continued his "dinner".  
  
Meanwhile Mike was sleeping in his parent's room. A person showed up from behind the curtains, dressed all in black. She came closer to the baby's bed, touched his face, and said:  
  
- Hello darling. You won't live to see your fifth birthday.  
  
At that moment Wolf stopped eating and felt a smell. Virginia noticed that her husband was uncomfortable. So, she asked:  
  
- What's wrong honey?  
  
- Someone's here. I smell a bad thing.  
  
- I don't hear anything.- Virginia said in a concerned tone.  
  
Suddenly Wolf shouted:  
  
-Oh my God! Mike! She's there with him!  
  
He dropped the meat and ran to the room, Virginia followed him. He entered, but saw no one there. Mike was sleeping like an angel. Wolf searched everywhere in the room including the wardrobe, under the bed, but found no one.  
  
- I swear I smelled here here. Grrrr, if she hurts my son, I'll tear her into pieces.  
  
- Tear whom into pieces? - Asked Virginia.  
  
- No one honey. I was wrong, there's no one here.  
  
He went out, feeling unsecured. He didn't want Virginia to know what or whom he smelled.  
  
- I lost my appetite.  
  
- Wolf, is there something you're hiding from me?  
  
- Who me? No, no. Everything is O.K., I just lost my appetite for today.  
  
Virginia cleaned the table, and then she started to wash the dishes. Wolf was sitting in his favorite couch. He was thinking about that smell. That evening passed and they didn't talk much.  
  
- I'm going to sleep honey. Are you coming?  
  
Wolf didn't answer. He was busy with analyzing his fears of that smell.  
  
- Wolf! Are you listening?  
  
He turned to her and said:  
  
- Go to sleep my love. I want to stay awake for a while.  
  
- O.K., good night honey.  
  
She came near him, kissed him, and went to sleep.  
  
Finally Wolf reached to the top of his fears. He felt that smell before; he didn't like it at all. That smell was the only thing that he feared.. That smell was like.. The Queen!!  
  
- Cripes! Please tell me I'm wrong, please!  
  
He got up and went to his room. He saw his wife and son sleeping. He took a deep breath, and went to bed.  
  
Two years passed. Wolf forgot about what he felt that day, two years ago. He was watching TV, when Mike tried to make his first move. He noticed that, jumped up and called Virginia, who was at work:  
  
- Virginia! He's walking! Huff-puff! He's walking!  
  
- Wolf calm down! It's normal. You'll scare him by shouting like that. (She paused here) What did you just say? He's walking? I'm coming home.  
  
She ran to her boss' office. Asked for a permission to go home, saying that she felt sick. She went home as fast as she could.  
  
When she entered, she saw them both playing in the living room. Wolf was running after Mike trying to teach him how to run away.  
  
- Honey, I'm so happy! I never thought that I would ever see him walking.  
  
- Oh, come on Virginia.. He's just a kid. He would have learned someday, and today he did!! Isn't that great?  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang. Virginia went and opened the door. She was shocked. She smiled, and welcomed her dad and.. Wendell.  
  
- Oh my God!! I never thought that I would see you again Prince! Oh, I mean your Majesty.  
  
- Hello Virginia. How are you? And please, call me Wendell; I'm tired of the word Majesty.. I thought that I'd visit your father, and he told me that you already have a child. So, I decided to come.  
  
She welcomed him, and invited them to enter.  
  
- Hey, look who's here! It's the King!  
  
- Hello Wolf. How are you?  
  
- As good as I can be! My son walked today!  
  
He held Mike and said:  
  
- Son, I'd like you to meet His Majesty King Wendell, who pardoned all the wolves in the 9 kingdoms.  
  
They had lunch together. And talked about the past, remembered when Wendell was turned into a dog, and how Virginia's hair got long.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Wolf felt concerned. He went to answer it, but there was no one there. He knew that there's something wrong, but didn't show it.  
  
- Wolf come and sits. Stop talking on the phone that much!  
  
- I wasn't talking Tony. There was no one on the phone. Maybe it was a wrong number.  
  
- Maybe it was.- Said Wendell in a suspicious tone.  
  
It was time for Wendell to leave. He asked Virginia to bring Mike so he would say goodbye.  
  
- He might be sleeping now. I don't hear his voice. Come, I'll show you his room.  
  
She took Wendell to Mike's room. When she opened the door, she noticed that the window was opened.  
  
- Oh, Wolf forgot to close the window again.- and she went to close it.  
  
- And where is your son, Virginia?  
  
- In his bed, over...- She turned to point to the bed, but couldn't continue the sentence. The bed was empty.  
  
- Mike! Wolf! He's gone!  
  
She ran out to call her husband, and they both came back to the room.  
  
- He's gone Wolf! Mike's gone!  
  
Wolf and Wendell searched the entire house, Tony searched outside. But, no luck. Suddenly, Virginia remembered that the window in the room was opened.  
  
- The window was opened! - She said, and looked at Wolf - You left it opened!  
  
- No I didn't. I closed it this time, I swear!  
  
Wendell found a letter on Mike's bed.  
  
- Look what I found. It was in the bed  
  
Virginia took the letter and started to read:  
  
"Want your kid back? Bring me your husband. You have three days to get here; otherwise you won't see your son again. Christine".  
  
- Oh my God! It can't be.- Virginia couldn't hold her tears.- She can't be alive.  
  
- What? Give me that letter!- Wolf took it from Virginia's hand and read it:  
  
- Cripes! I felt this would happen.  
  
And he remembered what he smelled two years ago.  
  
- She was here two years ago!  
  
- What are you talking about?- Asked Tony.  
  
- She's dead! I killed her, remember?- Said Virginia.  
  
- No, no. She was here. Virginia, remember that day when I was painting Mike's room? When I felt a smell at dinner?  
  
- Yes, so?  
  
- It was she. I didn't say anything, becuase I didn't want to believe that she's back.  
  
- Oh my God.. My son's gonna get killed. Wolf, what'll we do?  
  
- Calm down honey.- He hugged Virginia and continued.- We'll find him. I promise.  
  
- But the letter.. She wants you.. I can't give you to her.  
  
- She didn't mention where she took the baby, didn't she?- Asked Tony.  
  
- No dad. She didn't.  
  
- Then she's somewhere in the kingdoms.- Said Wendell.- Come on let's go there and we'll find them.  
  
They all left to the Central Park, where the traveling mirror was opened. They reached to Wendell's castle.  
  
- Now what are we supposed to do?- Asked Tony.- Any ideas?  
  
- I say we have some rest, and after it we start searching.- Said Wendell.  
  
- I can't rest! My son's gonna be killed. And you say let's have a rest?? I demand that we start searching right now!  
  
Wolf agreed with his wife:  
  
- Yes! Let's start right now. I want my son back, and I want him back right now!  
  
- We will find him.- Wendell was trying to calm the worried parents. But no use.  
  
- I can't wait anymore. I'm going to find him. Virginia are you coming with me?- Wolf asked Virginia, although he didn't want her to come. He didn't want her to get hurt. He knew this was a dangerous thing that they're doing. But, nothing could stop Virginia. They left together. Tony and Wendell stayed at the palace, trying to solve the quiz using a map.  
  
Meanwhile Wolf and Virginia walked through the woods, without knowing where they were heading.  
  
- Wolf, where are we supposed to look for him?  
  
- I don't know honey. I just feel that we are on the right way.  
  
They continued walking until they reached a house in the center of the woods. Wolf was surprised. he knew the woods very well, but he never noriced that house.  
  
- I never saw this house. maybe it's new.  
  
- Things may have changed over here. It's been three years now since we left.- Said Virginia andcontinued.- Let's see if there's someone living here. I'm hungry.  
  
- Me too.  
  
And they came near the house. There was no one outside, neither inside. The house wasempty. wolf tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
- It's locked. I'll break this door, so we would get inside.  
  
He brought a piece of a metal that he found near the house. he tried to open the door, but failed. Virginia found an axe and gave it to Wolf. This time the door was opened.  
  
Everything was clean inside. Virginia was amazed.  
  
- Wow, look at the furniture, and the kitchen.. it's so beautiful.  
  
- Someone lived here. I just can't understand how come everything is so clean?  
  
Wolf went to the kitchen, where Virginia was.  
  
- Virginia, I'm hungry. Is there something to eat?  
  
- I'm trying to find the food. But I don't know where is it.  
  
Wolf felt a strange smell. It smelled like... him.  
  
- I don't keep the food here.  
  
A voice heard from the door. Both, Virginia and Wolf turned to see whom voice was that. It was a girl. But she was dressed like a man. She had long hair, and a... tail. And she wasn't hiding it.  
  
Virginia came closer to her to apologize for entering without permission:  
  
- We're sorry to break the door of your house. We thought that no one lives here. We apologize.  
  
Wolf couldn't speak. He was staring at the young woman, who wasn't exactly what she seemed to be. She was half a wolf, just like him.  
  
He came closer to her carefully:  
  
- Are you a...  
  
- Yes, I am a wolf. Just like you.- She replied before he could finish his question. And she continued:  
  
- You are both hungry, aren't you?  
  
Virginia nodded agreeing. Wolf couldn't move. He was in a shock. It was the first time to see a half wolf after all this time. Not to mention it was a female. The last time he saw a half wolf was when they met the gypsies.  
  
- Wolf, are you O.K.?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Yes. I must go out. Wait here. I'll be back.- And he went out running.  
  
Virginia was confused by her husband's behavior.  
  
- I'm sorry. He must be confused.- She turned to the young woman.- You see, our son has been kidnaped.  
  
- I know, they talk about it here. All the kingdom knows.  
  
- By the way, my name is Virginia. What's your name?  
  
- Lucy. What's your kid's name?  
  
- Mike.  
  
- O.K., oh by the way, nice to meet you.  
  
- Thanks. Umm, Lucy, do you have something to eat? I'm so hungry.  
  
At last Lucy smiled.  
  
- Come, I'll take you to the place where I keep the food.  
  
Behind the house she had a little place, which looked like a store room. They entered the place, and Virginia was amazed with what she saw.  
  
-You have a modern kitchen over here.  
  
- This is where I spend most of my day. The other one in the house is not for me. I don't eat there.  
  
- Then, who does?  
  
- My guests. If I have any. Come, let's see what do we have here.  
  
She brought some fresh meat, cut them into little pieces and made some soup, adding some potatos to it.  
  
- I hope you like it.  
  
Virginia tasted the soup, and said:  
  
- It's great. I never had such a soup before.  
  
Lucy smiled:  
  
- I never made such a soup before.  
  
Meanwhile Wolf was walking in the woods. Thinking about Lucy. He never that he would meet a half wolf again. He decided to go back. When he reached the house he couldn't notice anyone inside. But he found where the two women were by using his nose. He entered without knocking. Virginia and Lucy were talknig about different things, they were laughing so loud. Then they noticed Wolf.  
  
- Wolf, come in, me and Lucy talked about everything. She's so nice. Come and have something to eat.- Virginia offered him a seat.  
  
Wolf wasn't able to eat. All he was thinking about was his son. It was evening, and he was tired.  
  
- I'm not hungry. Thank you, but I can't eat now.  
  
He pushed the plate away, and turned to Lucy:  
  
- I'm sorry to break the door of your house. And, umm, my name is Wolf. I'm Virginia's husband.  
  
- I know Wolf, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy.  
  
- You have a nice name.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
- I feel a strange smell in you. You're a wolf? But you don't smell like a wolf exactly.  
  
Lucy didn't like the question. Her smile disspaeared:  
  
- You're right. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll go to my room. Make yourself at home.  
  
She went to her room, closed the door and broke into tears.  
  
Wolf and Virginia went into the house again.  
  
- Wolf, what're we going to do? How are we going to find Mike?  
  
- We'll find him honey. Go to sleep now.  
  
- O.K., good night.  
  
- Sweet dreams creamy girl.  
  
Virginia went to the room which Lucy showed her. She couldn't sleep. Wolf was still in the living room. He stood near the window watching the dark sky.  
  
It was about 3 AM. Wolf was still awake. He couldn't stop thinking about Mike. Suddenly he heared footsteps behind him. It was Lucy.  
  
- You can't sleep?  
  
- No, I'm concerned about my son.  
  
- Come to the kitchen. I'll make a hot chocolate. It'll make you relax a little bit.  
  
They went to the kitchen which was in the house. Lucy made the chocolate and handed a cup to Wolf.  
  
- Thank you.- He drank a little and continued.- This is good. Where did you get it from?  
  
- I bought it three weeks ago.- Lucy replied, and continued drinking without looking at Wolf.  
  
- So, which kingdom do you come from Lucy?- Wolf asked.  
  
- None of them. I'm not from here.  
  
Wolf was surprized:  
  
- Not from here? What do you mean?  
  
- I was born in New York. My parents are humans.  
  
This time Wolf was interested in the details. He wouldn't meet a wolf whose parents are humans anywhere. So he asked:  
  
- Your parents are humans? Huff-puff! How come you're a wolf?  
  
- It's a long story.  
  
- I'm all ears!  
  
- Well, I was a human before. But someday the queen turned me into a wolf, and when I managed to return a human again, only my body changed, although I still have a tail. But my brain is half wolf's and half human's. Sometimes I think like a wolf, sometimes like a human. It's complicated.  
  
- I know. I felt like that before. But why did the queen turn you into a wolf?  
  
- I was going to stop her plans for taking over the 4th kingdom. She wanted the King's death.  
  
- Cripes! She never stops. But she was dead, wasn't she?- Wolf asked with the hope the answer would be "Yes, she is dead".  
  
- She didn't die. Everyone thought that she's dead. But her evil powers kept her soul alive. She's more dangerous now.  
  
- And she has my son.  
  
- I feel sorry about that. But I'll help you to find him.  
  
No one knew where would the queen be. No one ever saw her after her death. Tony and Wendell decided to stay at the palace and send soldiers to search for Mike and the place where he may be.  
  
It was morning. The second day. Virginia was nervous. She had one day left. She didn't know what to do. She would lose one of the two persons that she mostly love. Her husband and her son. She was confused. She went to the kitchen where Wolf and Lucy were.  
  
- Good morning.  
  
- Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?- Wolf came near and kissed her cheek, trying to comfort her.  
  
- I guess so. Haven't you slept at all?  
  
- No, I couldn't.  
  
- He was awake all night.- Said Lucy.- He couldn't stop thinking of ways to find the queen's place of hiding.  
  
Meanwhile Tony woke up and saw a little bird on the desk which was near the window. The window was opened. He got up and tried to catch the bird, but it flew away. He noticed an envelope on the desk. It was like the one he saw at Virginia's house. He opened it and read the letter: "You have two days to bring Wolf to me. He must be at the lake in the middle of the woods, otherwise you won't see the kid again."  
  
- Oh my God. If she wants Wolf, she would kill him, Mike and anyone else who would be with them near the lake. I must tell Wendell about this.- He ran to Wendell's room.  
  
- Wendell wake up! Look what I found in my room!  
  
- Anthony I have 5 more minutes to sleep. Do not disturb me please.  
  
- Oh, come on! It's a letter from Christine!  
  
- What? Let me see it!  
  
Wendell read the letter.  
  
- But where are Wolf and Virginia? How can they know about this?  
  
- I don't know. I'm sure she's planning something by sending this letter here. She wants us to be there, too. To kill us! Maybe you should send some of your men to look for them. We don't have time. Or even better, we can go out and find them!  
  
- No Anthony, it's too dangerous. Besides, my soldiers would find them faster.  
  
Wendell ordered four of his best scouts to go and search for Virginia and Wolf.  
  
At the same time Virginia, Wolf and Lucy were getting ready to leave the house. Virginia noticed that Lucy took soem bottles of red wine with her. She wondered and asked:  
  
- What is the wine for?  
  
- I'll need it to sleep tonight, so I wouldn't bother anyone.  
  
- But why? Why would you bother us?  
  
- I hate to say it Virginia, but tonight it will be a fullmoon night.  
  
Virginia started to get scared. At that moment Wolf came.  
  
- Come on let's go.- He noticed the bottles and asked:  
  
- What're these for? Are we going to celebrate something?  
  
- No, it's for sleeping.- Lucy replied and moved on into the woods.  
  
- Sleeping?- Wolf wondered.  
  
- Wolf. Tonight will be a full moon.- Virginia said with a scared tone.  
  
- Oh boy. I know that. I guess it'll be an unforgettable night. Huff-puff, let's go now.  
  
They walked untill they reached to a place where the trees were in a circle, making a big open rounded area.  
  
- Let's have a rest here.- Said Lucy and threw her back sack to the ground, and sat on it.  
  
- Where should we go next?- Asked Virginia, believing that the wolves would feel on which direction they should move.  
  
- I'm not sure.- Said Wolf.- I don't smell anything here.  
  
- Even if you try, you wouldn't feel anything here.- Said Lucy.- This place is called Restwood. Anyone who comes here stops to rest, and during it he forgets why was he out here, and after leaving he remembers.  
  
- Oh I see. That means that we would forget that we are...- Virginia stopped.- why are we here?  
  
- I don't know.- Said Wolf.- Let's sleep a little, I'm tired.  
  
After one hour Lucy woke up and decided it was time to leave.  
  
- Wolf, Virginia wake up, we must leave now.  
  
Virginia got up and asked:  
  
- Where are we going?  
  
- You'll know later.- Said Lucy.- Wolf! Come on, get up!  
  
Wolf finally woke up and they headed to the forest again. When they got out of Restwood, Virginia's memory came back:  
  
- I remember now! My memory's back!  
  
- Good for you honey. Try not to lose it again, we'll need it for sure.- Wolf said.  
  
- Let's go south.- Said Lucy, and without waiting for a response she continued walking. Wolf and Virginia followed her.  
  
Wolf was curios about lucy's story. He told Virginia about it. Virginia was amazed:  
  
- Lucy, why did you stay here, and didn't return to New York?  
  
- I didn't want to. If I am a wolf, I would've caused much trouble over there. So, I decided that this is the best place for me.  
  
- Hey! I'm a wolf too, well half wolf in fact (scratching his head), but I didn't hurt anyone there.  
  
- You are not alone. That's why you can control yourself.- Lucy's voice was full of sadness. Wolf knew that there was something behind it. Virginia noticed the sadness on Lucy's face, and tried to cheer her up.  
  
- We're with you Lucy. You're not alone anymore.  
  
Lucy didn't reply, she just smiled and continued walking without saying a word.  
  
After a long walk they found a place to rest. At that moment they heard voices comming closer. It was the scout who was sent by the king to find them.  
  
- Are you Virginia and Wolf?- He asked.  
  
- Yes.- Virginia replied.- And who are you?  
  
- I was sent by His Majesty King Wendell to find you. He and his friend recieved a letter which said that Wolf must be near a lake in the middle of the forest tomorrow evening, by sunset. His Majesty said that the letter was from someone called Chris.  
  
Wolf whispered in Virginia's ear:  
  
- It's a letter from the queen. Looks like Wendell didn't want his men to know that she's alive.  
  
Virginia tried hard to stop her tears. She managed that, but couldn't hold the shaking voice:  
  
- Thank you for the message. Go and tell my dad that we're O.K., and we'll be back when we find Mike.  
  
- Yes Miss. I will. Now, if you'll excuse me.  
  
He rode his horse and went back.  
  
The soldiers couldn't find any track that would lead to the queen's hiding place. They rode back to the palace.  
  
Wendell was nervous. He remembered how his stepmother turned him into a dog. He was afraid that she would do the same again.  
  
- Anthony.- He talked trying to look as calm as he could, but that didn't work.- What if we fail? What would happen if the queen return to the palace? What if she turns me into a dog again?  
  
- You wouldn't live to turn you into a dog.  
  
Wendell stared at him scared.  
  
- Come on, Wendell. She's DEAD! remember? I think that this is someone else, who is pretending to be her. At least I hope so. But if you turned into a dog again, I'll keep you and protect you. Like I did in the past.- He put his hand on Wendell's shoulder.- Just try to relax and think about something else. I won't let her hurt you.  
  
Wendell smiled, and put his hand on Tony's shoulder:  
  
- You're a true friend Anthony. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Virginia was still shaking. She couldn't hold her tears anymore and started to cry. Lucy was cold as ice. She didn't bother herself by trying to calm Virginia. Instead she opened her wine bottle and started to drink.  
  
- It is time.  
  
- Time for what?- Asked Wolf, while he was trying to calm his wife.  
  
- Time to get drunk. It's fullmoon tonight, remember?- Lucy replied with an angry tone.  
  
- Cripes! What am I supposed to do? Virginia, do you have any suggestions for tonight?  
  
Virginia looked into Wolf's eyes. She realized that she's in danger. She might gethurt or even die if these two half wolves feel hungry tonight.  
  
- Wolf, Lucy said that she'll get drunk so she would sleep tonight. Why don't you do the same?  
  
- You're afraid that we might eat you?- Wolf felt guilty.  
  
- To tell the truth.. yes. If I get hurt what will happen to Mike? What would you do?  
  
- Huff-puff. I won't touch you. I swear. (scratches his head) I will drink, too. I will sleep and you won't get hurt.  
  
Virginia smiled. She loved her husband, and no matter how he would hurt her, she never complained about that. She looked into Wolf's eyes, and so did Wolf. The came closer and kissed eachother. Lucy noticed them. So, she changed her position so she wouldn't end up staring at them. Wolf came and sat near Lucy.  
  
- May I have a drink too?  
  
- Only if you say the magic word.- Lucy replied and continued drinking.  
  
- The magic word? Huff-puff! I..oh I don't remember it Virginia! What was the magic word?  
  
- Please.- Said Virginia with a sad voice.  
  
- Oh, oh, yes. Please! May I drink too, please?  
  
- sure you can, here.  
  
Lucy gave him another bottle that she had in her bag.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
He started to drink. Looking at Virginia, who was sitting near the little fire that they made.  
  
Lusy started to sing, she was drunk already. Wolf was nervous. he felt his body get warmer. He knew that he was getting drunk, too. Each one of them drank three bottles. he continues drinking. Virginia came close and took the bottle from his hand and started swallowing the wine like it was water.  
  
- I want to sleep, too.  
  
She gave the bottle to Wolf and went back to her place near the fire and tid to sleep. But she couldn't. Lucy's voice was sweet, but too loud. She didn't say anything, because no one would listen.  
  
Now, it was Wolf's turn to join Lucy. They sang, drank. Suddenly Wolf noticed the moon. It was as bright as it could be. He howled. His eyes turned into yellow. He drank again, and the yellow color faded. Howled again and fell asleep.  
  
Lucy was still singing. Suddenly she felt strange. Howled, looked around her and saw Virginia sleeping, and decided to have dinner. She took a knife out of her bag and went toward Virginia. She was close enough when she raised her hand to stab Virginia. At that moment Virginia opened her eyes, and saw Lucy's yellow eyes which were full of anger. She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
- No! Wolf! Help!  
  
Before Lucy could move her hand, she flew away from Virginia. Wolf pulled her from behind and threw her away. He was shaking.  
  
- Are you all right?- He asked Virginia.  
  
- yes, I am. Watch out!  
  
Lucy came running from behind trying this time to stab her knife into Wolf's back. He turned and held her hands. Trying to force her to throw the knife away. His eyes were yellow again, his canines grew longer. He bit Lucy's wrist. She threw the knife. He pushed her away from him, but she attacked again. They fell on the ground, rolling over, trying to bite eachother. Virginia couldn't move. She was terrified of what was happening. Wolf was still trying to hold Lucy back. But, no success. So, he gathers all his power and push heras far as he could away from him, using his legs. He made it. Lucy was pushed away. She fell and hit her head to a rock. She lied there without any signs of life.  
  
Wolf walked to her side. He was swinging. He stood beside her and tried to move her with his leg.  
  
- She's over.- He said and fell on the ground.  
  
- Oh my God! Is she dead?- Virginia ran toward Lucy. Checked her pulse and breath. She was alive. She checked on Wolf. he was sleeping.  
  
She noticed a dark spot on the rock on which Lucy fell. The moon was bright enough to make Virginia recognize blood.  
  
- Oh God. She's alive, but she would die if she keeps bleeding.  
  
Virginia brought a towel that she kept in her bag. She covered Lucy's head with it, but she wasn't sure if the bleeding had stopped. And after aiding Lucy's bitten wrist, she pulled her near the fire, and managed to pull Wolf, too. Although he was heavy enough for her. Virginia didn't sleep all night. She was watching over Lucy, trying to keep the fire so she would feel warm.  
  
At dawn Wolf woke up. Scratching his head and nose. He had an awful headache. He held his head with both of his hands.  
  
- Cripes! How much did I drink?  
  
- A lot!- Virginia's voice was full of anger.  
  
Wolf noticed that now they had a patient, whose head was covered with a towel. He didn't recognize Lucy.  
  
- Who's that? Where did he or she come from? And where's Lucy?  
  
Virginia was surprised with these questions.  
  
- Don't you remember anything?  
  
- No, who's this?  
  
- This is Lucy. She's wounded. You both had a fight last night.  
  
- A fight? You must be kidding.  
  
- No, I'm not.- Virginia's voice sounded like she didn't want to say it, but she had to.  
  
- Huff-puff, but why?  
  
- It was a full moon night. She tied to kill me, and you stopped her.- And Virginia told him what happened. He couldn't believe what he heared.  
  
- Did I do that? Huff-puff! I feel terrible!  
  
- I would have been dead if you wouldn't have been there.  
  
- Cripes! Really? Are you O.K.? I don't remember anything at all!  
  
- I'm all right. But she's not.  
  
Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She was hurting. Virginia was cleaning her wounds on the wrist, head. But she didn't make a sound.  
  
- She's hurting.- Said Wolf.- I can feel it.  
  
- I know, but I have to do this, otherwise it would get infected.- Said Virginia, as she continued cleaning the wound.  
  
Finally, she was finished. Lucy was awake now, but she didn't talk. Her tears were going down her cheek, but she didn't make a sound. She tryed to sit, but couldn't.  
  
- No, Lucy, don't get up. Not now.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I have a terrible headache. What happened?  
  
- You had a fight with Wolf last night. Don't you remember?  
  
- No. What for?  
  
Virginia didn't want to tell the truth, so she wouldn't hurt her feelings. But Wolf jumped into the conversation:  
  
- You tryed to eat my wife!  
  
- What?!  
  
She gathered all the power she almost had in her and managed to sit, holding her head:  
  
- Eat Virginia? I couldn't! Why? How?  
  
- You were drunk, and it was fullmoon.- Said Virginia in a low voice, without looking at her.  
  
Wolf couldn't hold his anger:  
  
- You said that you were drinking wine to sleep! But instead you jumped on my wife!  
  
- I feel terrible.. Virginia I'm sorry. I really don't remember anything of that. I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry.  
  
- It's O.K. Lucy. The important thing now is that you must get some rest.- She looked at Wolf and continued.- Wolf, stop complaining. I'm all right, she's the one who's hurt.  
  
Wolf didn't say anything. He turned back and went to sit under a tree near them. He felt guilty about what he did to Lucy. But also he was glad that his wife wasn't hurt.  
  
- Anthony, are you still sleeping?- Asked Wendell and entered Tony's room.  
  
Tony was sitting near the window. He didn't sleep all night.  
  
- I'm awake. I couldn't sleep. I feel that there's something wrong.  
  
- Well, I couldn't sleep either.  
  
- Really?  
  
- Yes. I don't know why. I had a strange feeling as you did.  
  
Wendell and Tony realized that this day is the end of it. There were two ways.  
  
One: The queen would kill everyone and rule.  
  
Two: Virginia and Wolf would beat her and return to the palace with Mike.  
  
Both of them hoped that the second would be true. But the first was more typical for the queen. She wouldn't get defeated. Not this time.  
  
Virginia started to pack the bags, Wolf was still sitting under the tree. She felt guilty somehow. So, she went toward him:  
  
- Wolf, honey.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you.  
  
- It's O.K. dear. That's not what I'm thinking about.  
  
- Then, what is it?  
  
- I'm thinking about this evening. What'll happen?  
  
- I'm scareed to think about that. Look, we will plan something on the way to the lake, O.K.?  
  
She sat infront of him, held his face with both of her hands and continued:  
  
- I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose our son. I won't let that happen.  
  
Finally Wolf smiled, hugged her, kissed her lips and said:  
  
- Come on, let's get movin'.  
  
- Let's go.  
  
They helped Lucy to get up. She felt dizzy. Wolf helped her. He held her for a while, then she decided to walk alone.  
  
- Wolf, I can walk by my self from here.  
  
- Are you sure?  
  
- yes.  
  
On the half of the way to the lake, they stopped to have a rest. They sat under a giant tree. Suddenly they felt a strange movement behind them. The gorund under them and the tree were shaking. The tree started to talk:  
  
- Who are you?- It said with a mysterical voice.  
  
Virginia was frightened. They all were surprized.  
  
- We..uh..we are.. uh..- Virginia couldn't continue.  
  
- We are tourists!!- Said Wolf.  
  
- Liars! You are not tourists. No one comes here to spend a vacation. Why are you here  
  
Virginia gathered her thoughts and said:  
  
- O.K., you're right. We're not tourists. We are going to the lake in the middle of the forest, to meet the queen. She has kidnapped our son.  
  
- And she wants me.- Said Wolf.  
  
- You know that you are in danger don't you? No one lives after reaching the lake.  
  
- Huff-puff! why?!- Asked Wolf and scratched his head.  
  
- Is the queen that we must be aware of?- Asked Lucy.  
  
- It's the lake.- The tree replied.- I can give you two advices only. Don't drink the water, no matter how thirsty you are, and do not look into it.  
  
- Cripes! I knew that something would come up!  
  
Wolf scratches his head again and stands beside Virginia, and asks the tree:  
  
- Uh, Mr. Tree, what should we do to return alive? All of us, including my baby.  
  
- Do not drink the water, do not look into it.- Said the tree and it started to shake again. And the voice dissapeared.  
  
- Great! Now what'll we do?!- Asked Wolf.  
  
- We must plan something, so none of you would get hurt.- Said Lucy.  
  
- But what should we do?- Asked Virginia, but she didn't get a reply. They started to think about how can they get Mike back and survive. After one hour they got up and continued to the lake.  
  
Finally, they reached the lake. It wasn't sunset yet, but they didn't have much time either. Virginia felt thirsty, she walked toward the lake to get drink of water. When she got on her knees, Lucy shouted:  
  
- Virginia! No! Don't drink that! Remember what the tree said?  
  
At once, Virginia got up, rubbing her hands on her jeans to dry.  
  
- Oh my God! What was I thinking? Thanks Lucy. You saved my life.  
  
Menawhle Wolf was busy in searching for the place where the queen would show up. He walked around the shore for a while, then came back where Virginia and Lucy were.  
  
- I don't know where would she be.- He said.  
  
Virginia stood beside him, held his hand and said:  
  
- Wolf, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't wanna lose you. If anything would happen to you, I won't live.  
  
He looked into her eyes. He smiled so gently, held her face in his hands, his lips touching hers and said:  
  
- My creamy girl, I won't let you lose me.  
  
Then to ease the situation, he put his hands on his waist and said in a funny tone:  
  
- Leave you alone so someone else would come and eat you? No, no, you're mine, and I'm the only one who is allowed to eat you.  
  
He nodded his head, with a big smile on his face. Virginia smiled back, then she hugged him so strongly.  
  
At that moment they noticed that Lucy wasn't talking or moving. She was sitting under a tree staring at one point in the woods. Virginia came near her and asked:  
  
- Lucy, are you all right? What are you looking at? Lucy talk to me.- She shaked her a little.  
  
- Virginia, I.. i..  
  
- What is it?  
  
Lucy's eyes were wide opened staring at one point.  
  
- What's happening to her?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- Lucy, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Tell me!- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Virginia, I .. I can't..  
  
- You can't what?- Virginia held Lucy's face in her hands.- What is it?  
  
- I can't see! I can't see! It's black every where!  
  
Virginia moved back. She was terrified. She looked at Wolf, whose face skin was pale, and looked back to Lucy.  
  
- Lucy, you're joking, right?- She asked.  
  
- No Virginia. I can't see anything. I'm scared.  
  
Wolf just stood there. Didn't know what to do or what to say. He felt guilty., because he was the one who had a fight with Lucy last night and caused her to wound her head.  
  
- What have I done! Cripes! Oh.. Cripes!- He screamed holding his head wit both of his hands.  
  
he fastly came and got down on his knees in front of Lucy:  
  
- Lucy can you see me? Huff-puff! Please say that you're joking.. Oh please.  
  
- I.. I..  
  
- Wolf, she really can't see.- Whispered Virginia.  
  
- It's all my fault.  
  
- No Wolf, don't blame yourself.- Said Lucy.- It's not your fault.  
  
- The how did it happen?- he asked.  
  
- I.. I.., I looked.. into.., I looked into the water.  
  
- What?! You reminded me not to drink, and you forgot that? You looked into the water!! Oh Lucy! Why did you do that?- Virginia was anablr to control herself- Why did you do that?!  
  
- Virginia, calm down!- Wolf tried to stop her from talking more. He succeeded.  
  
- I just couldn't keep my eyes off the water. It was so pure, so blue. But suddenly it turned black. And everything turned black, and i couldn't see.- She started to cry.- I'm really sory, i'm trying to help you, but instead, I'm making more problems.  
  
Wolf and Virginia tried to calm her, but she continued crying. Now she felt a pain. She held her head with both of her hands:  
  
- My head.. it's painful.  
  
- Oh my God, not this one. Wait, let me change the bandage.  
  
Virginia brought a new bandage that she had in her bag. She took off the old one, and after cleaning the wound with some normal water that they had, she put the other bandage.  
  
- Here it is. How do you feel now?- She asked.  
  
- It's the same. I feel like my whole body is in pain.  
  
- You must have some rest.- Said Wolf.- Just lie down, and try to sleep. We'll take care of you.  
  
They went to a place which was away from the lake. They helped Lucy to lie down. She couldn't stop her tears . Her wounds were painful. But after a while, she fell asleep.  
  
Finally, it was sunset. Virginia was getting more and more nervous. She was thinking about her husband's and son's destinies. What would happen to them, what will her "dead" mother do?  
  
Wolf smelled something:  
  
- It's her. She's here. But I don't see her.  
  
- Are you sure?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I never miss a smell.- he replied.  
  
- Wolf, I'm scared.  
  
- Don't be scared my love. Just go and sit beside Lucy. I'll handle this.  
  
He kissed her lips, hugged her, like he was saying don't wait for me. When he turned to go to the lake, Virginia, with tearful eyes, said:  
  
- Wolf, please be careful.  
  
- I will creamy girl.  
  
- And please come back with Mike.  
  
- I will. I promise. And no matter what, remember.. I love you.  
  
- I love you too.  
  
He left. Virginia sat under the tree, waiting for her husband to come. Hoping that he would return with their son. Both aive and unharmed.  
  
Tony was walking in the corridors. He didn't know what to do, so he went out, to the garden. After a few minutes, Wendell joined him.  
  
- Anthony, I see that you are concerned.  
  
- I'm just tired of sitting, that's all.  
  
- I don't think so. You have everything you need here. You never get tired or bored. Tell me what's concerning you. Is it Virginia?  
  
- Yes. I don't know how is she doing out there, and I'm sitting here, like I don't care at all!  
  
Wendell decided that it is time for them to go to the lake.  
  
- Do you want to go there?  
  
A smile raised on Tony's face.  
  
- I thought you'ld never ask. Come on! Let's go!  
  
- All right, just as soon as the servants prepare the horses.  
  
- Horses? No way! I'm not riding a horse! Not even for a million dollars!  
  
- O.K. then, we'll take the wagon.  
  
Wendell called a servant, ordered him to prepare a wagon for them. After 20minutes king Wendell and Tony left the palace, heading to the lake.  
  
Wolf stood alone at the shore. He was waiting for someone or something to show up. Suddenly, he felt the ground moving. The calm, blue lake turned into a black, wild, wavy one.  
  
Wolf didn't move. He thought that he might get hurt if he did so. He saw a big hole in the middle of the lake. It grew bigger, and a huge rock appeared in it. It raised, andthen he saw her at last. Queen Christine. Standing like a rock herself. Wearing all black. When Wolf saw her he thought - "There she is. Huff-puff, she hasn't changed".  
  
- Hello Wolf.- She called.- It's been a long time.  
  
- Where's my son.- He replied, trying to appear as much confident as he could.  
  
- Oh, he's fine. He's here.- (Pointing to a rock behind her)- So, where's your precious wife?  
  
- here in the woods. Now, you wanted me. I'm here. Give me back my son.  
  
An evil smile rose on her face. She picked the child, who didn't realize what was going on. he saw his father and suddenly said:  
  
- Dada.  
  
Wolf was surprised. That was Mike's first word ever.  
  
- Huff-puff! He spoke!  
  
Mike started to cry. The queen got closer to the water and dropped the child in it.  
  
- No! What're you doing?!- Wolf jumped into the water, trying to save his son. While he was swimming toward him, he started to feel weak. he felt pai in ach muscle in his body. The queen stood there, on the huge rock in the middle of the lake, smiling and watchng how Wolf was dying, while he was trying to save his son.  
  
- You'll die before you can get to him.- She said.  
  
Finally, Wolf raeched to his son. He held him above the surface of the water. he was getting more weaker.  
  
The smile on the queen's face dissapeared when she someone on the shore. She knew that person, but she didn't expect to see her.  
  
Virginia was holding a little stone in her hand. Tears on her face. Her eyes were red. She has been crying all the time since Wolf left to the lake.  
  
- You will not take my husband and son from me!- She said.  
  
- Oh, I'm not taking them. I don't want them. But, the Magic Lake does. Look at your beloved husband. he's dying without realizing that.  
  
- I hate you!- Shouted Virginia and throwedthe stone to the queen.  
  
The little stone flew forward. It started to shone, and suddenly it turned into an arrow. Before she can move, she put her hand on her neck. She couldn't stop the bleeding. Virginia watched her mother dying for the second time. But this time it was forever. A big hole opened under the queen's feet. She turned into ash, and dissapeared. The hole was closed. The huge rock dissapeared. Wolf was getting closer to the shore. Virginia ran to him, took Mike from his hands and brought him out of the water.  
  
- Stay here honey, I'll bring daddy and we'll be back, O.K.?  
  
She ran into the water again. Wolf was floating on the surface, face down. She pulled him to the shore. His skin was pale. He wasn't breathing.  
  
- Wolf, can you hear me?- She called, but there was no reply.  
  
- Wolf! Oh my God, he's not breathing! Wolf! Please don't die, don't leave me! Not now!  
  
Tony noticed that someone was sitting under a tree.  
  
- Wendell, there's someone there. Looks like it's a woman.  
  
- Yes, I see her. We'll ask her if she saw them.  
  
Lucy was waiting for Virginia to come back. She was afraid to move. She couldn't see anything, so she was afraid to leave the place.  
  
The wagon stopped. Tony and Wendell got off and came to her. Tony asked:  
  
- Excuse me Miss. have you seen a couple who were trying to get to a lake?  
  
- You mean Virginia and Wolf?- She turned her head toward the voice.- Who is this?  
  
- I'm Virginia's father.- He noticed that she couldn't see him. he waved his hand in front of her eyes. No reaction.  
  
- You can't see me, right? Oh.. How're we supposed to find them?  
  
- Wolf went to the lake a while ago. Then Virginia followed him.- She replied.  
  
- How do you know it was them, if you can't see?- Tony asked.  
  
- Yesterday I was fine. I got blinded today. It's a long story.  
  
Wendell was fascinated with her beauty. He was standing there, his mouth opened. Then he recalled himself and asked:  
  
- Excuse me Miss. Could you please tell us how to find them?  
  
- I know that voice! You're the king, right?  
  
- yes he is.- Replied Toney.- Now can you tell us how to find them? Please!  
  
- I can't tell on which direction they went, but I know that we aren't so far from the lake.  
  
- O.K., thanks. Wendell, I'm going to find them.  
  
- Go Anthony, I'll help this young lady here.  
  
Tony left, trying to find the lake. It was so close, but they couldn't see it from where they were. When he finally gt to the lake he saw Virginia pulling Wolf out of the water and trying to bring him back to life.  
  
- Wolf, please don't leave me!- She was trying to give him rescue breaths. But, no use.  
  
- Wolf! No!- She shouted as she started to cry.  
  
- Virginia, what happened?- Asked Tony.- What's wrong with him?  
  
- Dad he's.. he's dead!  
  
- Oh my God.- tony fell on his knees, knowing not what to do.  
  
Virginia was mourning her husband's death. She was holding him tight in her arm. Suddenly his skin color got back to normal, he started to breath.  
  
- You'll break my ribs.- He whispered with his eyes closed.  
  
She looked at him surprised. She didn't believe what she heard.  
  
- Wolf? You're alive?  
  
- Maybe.- He said with a tired voice.  
  
- Oh my God! Dad! he's alive!  
  
She hugged him tight.  
  
- Oh, Wolf, thank God! You're alive! Mikey, daddy's alive!  
  
Mike walked to them and said:  
  
- Dada.  
  
- Yes son, I'm here.  
  
- Wha.. Mike what did you just say?- She looked at her son, not believing what was going on.- You said dada?  
  
Tony quickly came near to them.  
  
- Wolf, are you O.K.?  
  
- I'm all right Tony, I just feel tired.  
  
- Dad, bring some blankets, they're with Lucy.  
  
- Who's Lucy?  
  
- She's a girl who helped us to get here. She's not so far from here.  
  
- Is she the blind girl that we met?  
  
- Oh, then you already know her. Yes she is blind now. But dad, this is not the time for that. Go and get some blankets!  
  
- O.K., I'll be right back.  
  
Tony ran back to where Lucy and Wendell were.  
  
- Wendell, Lucy! I need some blankets, or towels!  
  
- Anthony did you find them?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- I did, come on hurry. I need a blanket!  
  
- I have one here, take it.- Said Lucy.  
  
- thanks.- Tony took the blanket and ran back.  
  
- I must go after him.- Said Wendell. Miss, do you want to come?  
  
- Yes, Your Majesty.  
  
- Come on, I'll help you.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
They followed Tony to the lake.  
  
- Virginia, here, take it.  
  
Tony gave the balnket to her and she put it around Wolf. Wendell and Lucy got there and Wendell saw what was going on.  
  
- Wolf, Virginia, are you all right?- He asked.  
  
- Yes, but Wolf is not. He was almost dead. Said Virginia.  
  
- Virginia what happened?- Asked Lucy.  
  
Virginia told themwhat happened. Suddenly Lucy decided to walk toward the water. She stepped into it and stood there.  
  
- Lucy be careful please. Called Virginia.  
  
- Don't worry Virginia, I'm O.K.- Lucy replied.  
  
While everyone was busy with Wolf and Mike, Lucy bent to the water, and washed her face. She felt dizzy, and fell. Wedell noticed that and ran to help her.  
  
- Are you all right Miss?  
  
- I'm fine.- She said with her eyes closed.- I feel dizzy, that's all. Maybe it's because of the wound in my head.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the king holding her and trying to help her to get up. She looked around and screamed:  
  
- I can see! I can see! Oh my God! I can see!  
  
Wendell was surprised to. Lucy ran toward Virginia and Wolf.  
  
- againirginia I can see! Wolf, are you O.K.?  
  
- I'm fine.- he replied.  
  
- Lucy, how did that happen?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I just washed my face with the water of the lake. That's all.  
  
- I'm so happy for you.- Said Virginia and hugged her.- That's wonderful.  
  
- O.K. guys, we must leave this place.- Said Tony.- Come on, let's go and pack your stuff and go home.  
  
Wendell and Tony helped Wolf to get up, Virginia carried Mike and after packing their bags, they sat in the wagon and went back to the palace.  
  
On the way, Lucy wanted to get off and go to her house.  
  
- I want to get off here. My house is not so far from here. I can go alone.  
  
- Lucy, you can't stay alone at home with that wound on your head. It's dangerous.- Said Virginia.  
  
- We'll go to the palace, and my doctor will check that wound. He will decide weather you are able to live alone or not.- Said Wendell.  
  
- A doctor would decide if I can live alone or not? Come on, that's not fair! I want to go home, NOW!- Said Lucy. She wanted to go back to her warm place, where no one bothered her. But, Wendell insisted.  
  
- You are comming to the palace with us, to be checked by the doctor. And that's an order!- He thought that an order from the king would close Lucy's mouth, but that didn't work.  
  
- No one can order me!  
  
- Lucy calm down.- Said Virginia.- Please, you must come with us. The doctor will just check the wound and then you will be able to go home.  
  
- I don't want to be checked by a doctor! I hate doctors!  
  
- And you think I love them?- Said Wolf.- Come on, just close your mouth and calm down. You will be checked by the doc. Like it or not.  
  
- Oh, yeah? Well, I'm leaving this wagon now!- She got up and tried to jump out of the window, but before she could do that, she felt like her head was heavy, she couldn't hold herself and fell back on her seat.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a fine decorated room. She looked to her side and saw Wendell sleeping in his chair. She thought "What on earth is he doing here? Since when did the king start to personally care about everyone in the kingdom?"  
  
She closed her eyes again, she felt a light headache. She wanted to howl but was afraid of that. But she couldn't stop the pain. She moved in the bed. Trying to ease the pain somehow, but her head was still hurting. Wendell woke up from her voice.  
  
- Are you all right Miss?  
  
- Could you please stop calling me Miss? My name is Lucy.  
  
- I know your name.  
  
- Then why are you calling me Miss all the time?  
  
- I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to be polite?  
  
- O.K., Your Majesty. You may call me Lucy.- She smiled. And tried to sit, but couldn't.  
  
- You must stay in bed. That's what the doctor said. The wound in your head is so bad. You must stay in bed untill he tells you that you can get up.  
  
- Uh.. the doctor again!- She complained.  
  
- Yes, the doctor again.- Said Wendell, and smiled.- Now, I will leave you to rest. I'll be in my room.  
  
He left, but he was thinking about her all the time.  
  
At the same time. Virginia and Wolf were in their roon in the palace. Virginia was sitting near the bed, while Wolf was sleeping. She was holding Mike who was trying to get off and go near his father.  
  
- Mike, you'll wake daddy. Let him sleep, he's tired.  
  
- Dada!- He said, in a complaining voice.  
  
-O.K., let's go to sleep, before you wake him up.  
  
She took Mike to his little bed, which was in the same room.  
  
- Now you be a nice boy and sleep. It's late now.  
  
Mike started to make voices trying to get out of bed. But, Virginia didn't let him.  
  
- Honey, go to sleep. Want me to tell you a story?  
  
Mike looked at her like he wanted to tell her to for get about sleeping and play with him. But, Virginia held him and started to tell the story about Snow White and the seven dwarves. Mike sat in his bed listening to her, and his eyes started to close. He was trying not to fell asleep, but he couldn't. She put him in his bed and went slowly back to her bed. This time Wolf woke up.  
  
- Virginia.  
  
- Yes dear?  
  
- I'm thirsty.  
  
- Here's some water honey.  
  
She gave hima glass of water which was put on a table in the room. He drank and said:  
  
- Thanks. It felt like I haven't drank for a year!  
  
Virginia smiled and took the glass from his hand and put it back on the table.  
  
- How do you feel now?- She asked.  
  
- Much better. But there is still still some pain in my body.  
  
- You must sleep now. It's late. I'm sure you won't feel any pain in the morning.  
  
She lied beside him, holding him in her arms.  
  
In the morning she woke up, but Wolf was not in bed. She looked around and saw that he was playing with Mike.  
  
- Wolf, you must stay in bed! You're not in a condition that allows you to get up.  
  
- I'm fine honey. Besides, when there's a little cub in the same room with me, how can I stay in bed and not play with him?  
  
Virginia sat in the bed and watched them playing. Wolf got up, and came near her.  
  
- I'm so happy that we are together again.  
  
- Me too.- said Virginia, and hugged him.- I'm so happy that I didn't lose you.  
  
- I told you that I will be back. I promised, and a wolf always keeps his word. Come on get up, get dressed and let's see how's Lucy.  
  
- Oh, I almost forgot about her.  
  
She got up, chenged her night dress and they went to see how Lucy was.  
  
Lucy's room was on the other side of the corridor. They heared voices comming out of there.  
  
- Wolf, what's happening?  
  
- I don't know honey. But, I think that Lucy is upset of something.  
  
They hurried to the room. When they opened the door, they saw the doctor trying to give some medicine to Lucy, but she refused to take it. And she was angry.  
  
- Get out of here! Right now!  
  
- Miss Lucy, you must take this medicine, so you would get well faster.- Said the doctor.  
  
- No! I don't need it! And I'm going home today!  
  
The doctor's assistant was trying to keep Lucy in bed, but she was sruggeling to get up.  
  
When Virginia entered the room, she said:  
  
- What is going on here?  
  
- She doesn't want to drink the medicine.- Said the doctor.- And she wants to get up, which is dangerous for her now.  
  
- Doctor, I will make her drink it. Please leave us alone.  
  
- All right. But please, do make her drink it.  
  
- I will.  
  
The doctor and his assistant left the room. Now Lucy was calm.  
  
- I hate doctors.  
  
- You are acting like a child.- Said Virginia.  
  
- No I'm not! I don't trust them.- Lucy replied as she tried to get up. But Wolf stopped her:  
  
- Now stay where you are, or you'll get another hole on head. This time I will do it on purpose.  
  
- I want to go home.  
  
- You will Lucy.- Said Virginia.- But first you must drink this medicine, and by the way, why are you on a hurry?  
  
- I don't like causing more troubles here.  
  
- And who said that you caused any trouble at all?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- I said. Since I got out with you two, I've only been a trouble. First, trying to eat Virginia. Second, getting blind..  
  
- And you think that you have been a trouble for us? We are so glad that we met you Lucy.- Said Virginia.- Please drink this and you'll feel better.  
  
- No medicine can take the pain off.- She said complaining.  
  
- Just drink it, and we'll see then.- Said Virginia, and gave her the cup.  
  
Lucy drank it, but didn't like it's taste.  
  
- Yuck! This tastes awful!  
  
- And who said that medicine should taste like a lollipop?- Said Wolf.  
  
- You're right.- Said Lucy and continued drinking. When she was finished she wanted to get up. - Now, I drank that lollipop poison, so, let me go home.  
  
Virginia smiled and said:  
  
- O.K., you will go home. but only when I see that you are all right.  
  
- Uh! Here we go again. O.K., let it be as what you say. What am I suppose to do now? Sleep again? No way!  
  
- Don't sleep if you don't want to. Can you get up?  
  
- Sure I can!  
  
- O.K. then, we'll go to the dining room to have breakfast. Want to come?  
  
- I am starving! I'm comming with you.  
  
Wolf decided to get out of the room with Mike.  
  
- We will wait for you at the dining room. Don't be late.- He said.  
  
- We won't honey. Now get out of here and let this girl get dressed.  
  
- I'm gone. Come on Mikey, we are not welcomed here anymore.  
  
They laughed and went out.  
  
After Lucy got dressed, she and Virginia went to the dining room where Wendell, Tony, Wolf and Mike were waiting for them.  
  
- Here they are, at last!- Said Wolf.- What took you so long? I'm starving here!  
  
- Hey! remember I am still in bad condition?- Said Lucy.  
  
- Yeah sure!- Said Wolf and smiled.  
  
- Good morning dad, good morning Wendell.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?- Said Tony.  
  
- Yes. I was tired, so I slept deeply.  
  
- How are you today Lucy?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- I feel better. Thank you Your Majesty.  
  
They sat and started to eat. Mike was playing with the plate in front of him. He had food all over him, although Virginia was feeding him. When she was finished she decided to take Mike to their room to change his cloths. Wolf went with her. Tony went out to the garden. Only Lucy and Wendell stayed at the table. They were finised eating, but Wendell wanted to talk to her, and Lucy knew that.  
  
- O.K., I feel that you want to say something Your Majesty. So, go ahead. I'm all ears.  
  
- Well, I was wondering if you still want to go home.  
  
- More that you can imagine.- She said and continued.- I can't stay out of home for a long time. I don't know why, but whenever I go out, I come back as soon as I can.  
  
- You love your house?  
  
- It's not the house, in fact, it's everything there. My furniture, rooms, kitchen, garden, everything. I have good memories connected with that house.  
  
- I see. Well, I think you can go back when the doctor says you can.  
  
- Oh, no. Please, I want to go back there today.  
  
- Today? You're not in good shape, you know.  
  
- Maybe. But I want to go home Your Majesty. Please let me go. Don't make me run away like a little child.  
  
- You would run away if I didn't let you?  
  
- Try me.  
  
- All right then. I don't want you to get hurt by running away. So, you're free to go, and to come back whenever you wish to.  
  
- That's great! Aarooooooo!- She was so happy with what the King just said.- Thank you so much your Majesty. I really appreciate that.  
  
- There's no need to thank me. You may go whenever you wish to. Now Excuse me, I have some work to do.  
  
He got up and went to his office. He liked Lucy.He felt bad about letting her go. But, he thought that if he keeps her in the palace, she would feel like a hostage. He sat at his desk, trying to sign some papers, but he was thinking about her. Her beauty, her voice, her anger, her smile, and everything in her. Then he decided to go and ask for an advice from a person who had such times and at the end succeeded. He went to see Wolf.  
  
Lucy got up of the table, walked slowly to the stairs, so she would go to her room to get her bag and leave. She felt dizzy again. She stopped near the stairs, but when she felt that she would fall, she sat down, holding her head in her hands. Virginia was comming, and she saw Lucy sitting at the bottom of the stairs, holding her head.  
  
- Lucy are you all right?- She said and ran to her. Held Lucy's face and tryed to see what's wrong.- What is it Lucy? Are you O.K.?  
  
- I'm fine Virginia, don't worry. I just felt dizzy, that's all. I'm O.K. now.  
  
- You must stay in bed. You can't get out with this condition.  
  
- I will stay in bed at my house. I am leaving today.  
  
- What? Leaving? You can't!  
  
- Oh, yes I can. the King allowed me to leave.  
  
- He did?  
  
- Yes, after all of you left the table.  
  
- I see. But before you decide anything, you must have some rest. Come on, I'll take you to your room.  
  
- Thanks, I think I can go alone.  
  
She got up, and climbed the stairs slowly, Virginia was beside her. She went with Lucy to her room, and after making sure that she was in bed, she went out.  
  
Wendell got to Wolf's room, knocked the door and entered before anyone could say "Enter".  
  
- Wolf I need your help.- He said.  
  
- My help? Since when?  
  
- Since now. Let's go to somewhere where no one would bother us.  
  
They went to Wendell's room. Wolf was wondering why Wendell needed his help. He never asked for help from anyone. When they entered the room, Wendell locked the door. Wolf was surprised, and he asked:  
  
- What's going on here? What is it Wendell?  
  
- I.. I.. I need your help.  
  
- You never did before.  
  
- I know, but this is different. It's about a girl.  
  
- Huff-puff! Now I understand. Well, I am an expert when it comes to the ladies. I read all the books that..  
  
- Yes, yes, I know. I remember. I was there with you, when you were reading them.- Wendell didn't let Wolf continue his sentence.- Now I need your advice about a girl that I really like.  
  
Wendell was nervous, he walked in the room in circles. He told Wolf about the girl that he liked, but he wasn't sure if she liked him.  
  
- So, who is this girl? Do I know her?  
  
- Yes, you know her. She's Lucy.  
  
- Lucy? The same Lucy that was with us all the three day?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- The same Lucy that almost got killed because of me?  
  
- Yes. You tried to kill her?  
  
- No, she tried to eat Virginia. But, are we talking about the same Lucy that is in the palace now? The same Lucy that was going to throw the doctor out of the window if he didn't stop telling her to drink the medicine?  
  
- She did that? Well, yes. The same Lucy! Come on Wolf, I'm not joking here. I'm serious.  
  
- Huff-puff, I'm serious too. O.K., what is it with her? What do you want me to do?  
  
- How can I win her heart?  
  
- Oh, umm, I don't know how to explain this. You have to be yourself. Don't pretend to be anyone else that you are not. And everything would happen on it's own.  
  
- Do you think so?  
  
- I didn't win Virginia's heart when I invited her to a dinner at Kissing Town.  
  
- I remember that. But what else should I do? Do you still have those books that you read?  
  
- No, I was throwing them away when I finished reading each one of them.  
  
Wendell was upset with that, but he didn't know what to do. Wolf wasn't a perfect advisor. But he was trying to help. They discussed everything that concerned Wendell. At the end Wendell thanked Wolf for his help. Although, he didn't find the answer to his question. How to win Lucy's heart. He didn't know if he was in love or not. He just felt that he liked her. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Lucy was packing her bag, to leave as soon as she can. After she was finished, she went to Virginia's room. Virginia was changing Mike's clothes. Lucy knocked the door and entered.  
  
- Virginia. I'm leaving now.  
  
- Oh. Lucy, can't you stay a little bit longer?  
  
- No, I don't want to bother you more. Besides, I have lots of work to do at home. And I must go to New York this week.  
  
- New York? But how? There are only three travelling mirrors. One is broke, the second is here, and the third is deep down in the sea.  
  
- Well, I asked the dwarves to make one more for me.  
  
- Really?  
  
As Virginia finished dressing Mike, she let him go and play in the room, and sat near Lucy on the bed.  
  
- You see, when I was turned into a wolf, I didn't know where to go. I was running in the woods, and once I got very hungry. I was scared, I didn't know what to eat. I never got used to the fact that I had to kill to eat. So, I met this dwarf who knew that I am not what I looked like. And he helped me.  
  
- What was his name?  
  
- Nelson.  
  
- And what did he do? how did you get a mirror?  
  
- He took me to his house in the woods, which I can't find now. I stayed there for a long time. He took me to the Dragon Mountain. There everyone was surprized to see me. They wanted to kill me. But he didn't let them. Then he introduced me to an old mirror. I can't remember it's name.  
  
- Gustav?  
  
- Yes! How do you know it's name?  
  
- I was there once. It's a long story.  
  
- Oh, I see.  
  
- What did he tell you? I mean Gustav.  
  
- He said that I can't turn back to my life. But only one great queen can help me know what to do.  
  
- And who was that queen?  
  
- Snow White.  
  
A big smile raised on Virginia's face.  
  
- She helped me, too! She helped me and dad go out of the mountain. Did you see her coffin? It's all ice.  
  
- Unfortunatly, I didn't see it.  
  
- So what did you do?  
  
- I tryed to find that place, but couldn't find it. Nelson was with me all the time, the poor guy was so tired. So, we stopped somewhere to rest a little.  
  
- But all the dwarves know that place. How come Nelson didn't know?  
  
- He knew it as well. But when we reached there we didn't see anything. He said that if we don't see Snow White there, that means that we won't see her forever..  
  
At that moment the door was opened. It was Wolf.  
  
- There you are! I was searching the whole palace for you! The King wants to see you Lucy.  
  
- See me? Why?  
  
- He wants to tell you something.  
  
- And what would that be?  
  
- How should I know?- Scratches his head, like he doesn't know.- Go and know it from him. I can't read his mind!  
  
- O.K., I'll go there in a few minutes.  
  
- Wolf, would you please leave us alone for a while?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Huff-puff, I can't say no to my lovely, creamy, dreamy girl. I'm going.  
  
He left and closed the door behind him.  
  
- So, what happened next? - Asked Virginia.  
  
Lucy was confused, why did the want to see her? What will he tell her?  
  
- Lucy? Hellooooo?  
  
- Oh, yes. Sorry, I was thinking. Umm, what was I saying?  
  
- That you will never see Snow White.  
  
- Yes. Well, when we stopped to rest, we fell asleep. And I saw Snow White in my dream. She was so beautiful.  
  
- She was. I remember when I saw her. And she was so nice to me.  
  
- Well, she was nice to me, too. But I felt that she had anger in her. I don't know why, but I felt that. She told me to find a bowl made of wood, which is in a hidden place in the mountain. And eat everything that was in it. She didn't tell me what was I going to eat. And then she said that I won't be that same anymore.  
  
- And what did you do next?  
  
- When I woke up, I didn't find Nelson. I couldn't even smell him. So, I just walked alone in the darkness untill I felt a cool breeze. I ran toward it, and found a place where there was a hole on one side which led to the woods. I was going to go out, but then I noticed a bowl, made of wood, and there was meat in it. Fresh meat! When I came closer to it I saw that it was a heart. A humans heart!  
  
- Oh my God! And you ate it?  
  
Tears came down Lucy's eyes and she said:  
  
- Yes. That's what Snow White told me to do. But I didn't know whose heart was it at that time. So, I ate it all, and ran out of that place as fast as could. I was feeling awful!  
  
Lucy started to cry. Virginia held her and tryed to calm her.  
  
- It's O.K. Lucy, it's all over now. Don't cry. It's over. You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to.  
  
Lucy put her head on Virginia's lap and said:  
  
- No I want to tell you everything. I never told this to anyone before. I kept all to myself, and now that I am telling it I feel more better.  
  
- O.k. then, continue.  
  
- After I ran out I started to feel srange. Pain in my stomach, my body. I couldn't help it. I stopped. Then I saw my hands comming back, and I saw my legs my body, I touched my face and it was me. I was happy for a moment, but then, I thought about what I ate. And about Nelson disspearring. I never understood what happened.  
  
- Was it his..?  
  
- I don't know. I hope not. But sometimes I think it really was him. I can't forgive myself if it really was his heart. Oh, Virginia I feel terrible.  
  
- He helped you. That's why he found you in the woods.  
  
- I think so.  
  
- What did you do next?  
  
- Well, I felt something on the back side of my body, I looked and I saw a tail, I was shocked. But then, I realized what Gustav and Snow White meant when they told me that I won't be the same again. I was a half wolf now. I got used to this life since then. I went back to the mountain, I met the dwarves again, they recognized me this time, thankfully. And they gave me the travelling mirror. They said that it is different from the other three. This one was made only for me, and it was made by a special request from Nelson. They helped me build my house. And the kitchen out of the house was their idea. They said that it would be good for me to have one out of the house, so I would go in and out more often than I expect to.  
  
- Well, that's for sure.I liked that kitchen, and you keep everything there, right?  
  
- Yes, and each time I want something I go there to bring it.  
  
- You are in a movement all day long.  
  
- I guess so. But I never get tired.  
  
Finally she smiled and got up.  
  
- I must go and see what the King wants.  
  
- O.K., but before you leave come and see me O.K.?  
  
- I will.  
  
They hugged eachother and Lucy left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Wolf went to Wendell's office and entered without knocking.  
  
- Wendy!  
  
- Wolf, I thought that I asked you to knock before entering?  
  
- Yeah, I'm sorry. But huff-puff! She's comming! Are you ready?  
  
- Ready for what? I'm not participating in a race!  
  
- O.K., O.K. I'll go now. See ya!  
  
After Wolf left the room, Lucy knocked the door.  
  
- Enter.- Called Wendell.  
  
- Excuse me Your Majesty. It's me. You wanted to see me?  
  
- Yes, Lucy. Please have a seat.  
  
- Thank you. So, what did you want to tell me?  
  
- Well, I don't know how to say this.. umm.. but, would you stay a little bit longer?  
  
Wendells face was red. Lucy knew what was going on.  
  
- I'm sorry Your Majesty. But I must go home. I have lots of work to do.  
  
- I know, but there's something else that I want you to know..  
  
- What is it?  
  
- Well, I.. umm.. I.. I don't know how to say this.  
  
- Just say it.  
  
- I.. I care for you.. alot. And I want you to stay here with me forever.  
  
- Stay? With you? Forever?  
  
Wendell nodds his head agreeing.  
  
- I.. I can't, I'm sorry.  
  
Lucy ran out of the room crying. She went to her room took her bag and got out. She ran as fast as she could to get out of the palace. Tony saw her in the corridor.  
  
- Lucy, are you leaving already?  
  
Lucy didn't stop, she passed him, got down stairs and ran out of the palace. She ran to the woods, and after running for a while she stopped. Threw her bag to the ground, shouted, howled, shouted again, and cried. She couldn't believe what Wendell told her. She didn't expect it. She took her bag again and walked through the woods toward her house.  
  
At the palace Tony went to Virginia's room to know what was wrong with Lucy.  
  
- Virginia?  
  
- Yes dad.  
  
- What happened with Lucy? She was crying and running in the corridor like a crazy.  
  
- What? Are you sure?  
  
- Yes. I asked her if she was leaving, but she didn't reply. She just ran.  
  
- It's Wendell. I'll go to see him now. Dad would you please stay with Mike till I come?  
  
- Yeah sure, but could you at least tell me what's happening?  
  
- Not now dad. I've got to see Wendell now.  
  
Virginia went to Wendell's office. Opened the door and said:  
  
- Wendell! What did you say to Lucy? Why did she leave crying?  
  
Wendell was sitting in front of his desk, holding his head with both of his hands. He was dissaopinted.  
  
- Wendell! Are you listening to me?  
  
- Yes, Virginia. I heared you.  
  
She came near him and asked:  
  
- What's wrong with you? What happened? Why are you so sad?  
  
- I lost her Virginia. And I think forever.  
  
- Lost who?  
  
- Lucy.  
  
- Lucy? But why? What did you tell her? Why did she ran out of here without saying goodbye? Wendell, what did you do?  
  
- I..Virginia, I think I love her. I tried to tell her that, but she didn't listen.  
  
- Oh, Wendell. You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't the right time, not today..  
  
- How could I know?  
  
- You're right.  
  
At that moment Wolf came.  
  
- What did you do? Wendell! You ruined everything!  
  
- Wolf, please, don't say a word.- Said Wendell.  
  
- You knew all about it?- Asked Virginia.- You knew what he was going to say and you didn't tell me!  
  
- Well, I wasn't allowed to.- Said Wolf and scratched his head.  
  
- If you have told me, she wouldn't have left at all!  
  
- Don't fight now, please.- Said Wendell, as he got up to leave the room.- I will be in my room if you needed me.  
  
- Wendell! You can't just go to you room! You must go after her!- Said Wolf.  
  
- No, not today.- Said Virginia.- I'll go to see her first. Then I'll tell you what to do.  
  
- All right Virginia. if you see her, please tell her that I apologize.- Said Wendell.  
  
- I will, and don't be sad. We'll think of something, O.K.?  
  
Wendell smiled and left the office. He went to his room, locked the door and sat near the window.  
  
- Wolf, how can I find Lucy's house? I don't remember the way.- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I'll come with you.  
  
- No!  
  
- Huff-puff, why?  
  
- Because this is between women. Now, will you tell me how to find her house?  
  
- O.K., I'll take you there, but I won't enter.  
  
- All right, let's go.  
  
Virginia and Wolf left the palace. They reached the house and before getting of the wagon, Virginia asked Wolf to wait for her outside.  
  
She went to the door, knocked, but no one opened. She went to the kitchen in the back yard, the door was locked. No one inside. She went back to the wagon.  
  
- Wolf! She's not here!  
  
- What? Where could she be?  
  
- I don't know. I afraid to think what could happen to her.  
  
Then Virginia remembered that Lucy told her about going to New York.  
  
- The mirror!  
  
- What mirror?  
  
-Wolf, she has a travelling mirror. She might be in New York now.  
  
- A travelling mirror?- He scratches his head and continues.- Where did she get it from? The sea?  
  
- No. The dwarves made one especially for her.  
  
- Interesting. But how?  
  
- It's a long story, besides I'm not allowed to tell you.  
  
- Oh?- Scratches his head agian.- But I'm your husband!  
  
- That's different Wolf, you know that I tell you everything, but not this one. She doesn't want anyone to know. So, when she allows me I'll tell you the whole story, O.K.?  
  
- Can't you tell me just a little? Please, please, please, please?  
  
- Let's just say that a dwarf helped her when she was a wolf. And became her friend. I can't tell you more.  
  
- All right. But we can't find her in New York, it's too big.  
  
- You're right. We don't have her address either.  
  
- But we can search for it.  
  
- You're not going to break the door again, are you?  
  
- No, but I'll open it.  
  
Wolf opened the door like he had the key.  
  
- Wolf how did you do that? Do you have a key?  
  
- No, but I fixed this door, and I know how to open it without a key.- He said with a smile on his face.- Come on, let's find her address.  
  
They entered and searched everwhere for an address book. They couldn't find it. Virginia went to Lucy's room and looked in there. She found a paper on her desk. There was a number written on it.  
  
- Wolf, I found something.  
  
Wolf came quickly.  
  
- What is it?  
  
- There's a phone number here. It might be her number..  
  
- Or anybody else's.  
  
- Maybe, but we have to go back to New York. Come on let's find her mirror.  
  
- I think that it would be better to use our own mirror? At least we know where would we show up.  
  
- I guess you're right. Let's go.  
  
They went back to the palace, wentto Wendell's room.  
  
- Wendell, you must come with us.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Why? Where?  
  
- New York!- Said Wolf.  
  
- New York? Why?  
  
- Because we think that Lucy is there, and it would be better for you two to meet there.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Go without me, please.  
  
- You are comming! Get up now! or I will go and never come back again!- Said Virginia.  
  
- All right! You win! I'm comming.  
  
They went to the mirror's room, turned on the travelling mirror and went to New york.  
  
- Now, we must find a phone. Oh, what am I saying?! Our house is near. Come on let's go!- Said Virginia and all of them went to the apartement.  
  
As they entered, Virginia picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
- Hello, may I speak to Lucy please? Oh, I see. Sorry for disturbing. Thank you.  
  
She hanged the phone, and looked at Wendell.  
  
- She does't live there anymore. And they haven't seen her for six months now.  
  
- What are we supposed to do now?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- I think that we should search for her in the Central Park.- Said Wolf.  
  
- The Dragon Mountain!- Said Virginia.  
  
- What?- Wolf wondered if he heared her correctly.  
  
- The Dragon mountain! She said that she and the dwarves are friends. She must be there!  
  
- Then let's go back!- Said Wolf.- But, are you sure that she mentioned "The" Dragon Mountain?  
  
- Yes, Wolf. Let's go now.  
  
They went back to the Fourth Kingdom. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
When they were in the palace again, Virginia went to her room to see how were her father and son doing. She didn't hear a voice, so, she opened the door slowly, and as she expected, Mike was sleeping, but not in his bed. They were both on the ground, near the bed. Mike was sleeping on his grandfather's chest. They looked so sweet, she thought. They she walked slowly, took Mike and put him in his bed. At that moment Tony woke up.  
  
-Virginia?  
  
- I didn't mean to wake you up dad, sorry.  
  
- It's O.K. honey. Any luck?  
  
- No, but I think that she's at the Dragon Mountain.  
  
- What? Not that place again!  
  
- Dad! You'll wake him up!- She said, pointing at Mike- Let's talk outside.  
  
- O.K.- Said Tony and they went out of the room.  
  
- Now. Don't tell me that you're thinking about going to that place again. Are you?- He said in a concerned voice.  
  
- As a matter of fact, I am. I will find her. I have to!  
  
- Virginia, do you remember the last time we were there? The dwarves tried to kill us! I can't let you go!  
  
- Dad i must find her. She's dissapeared, and only the dwarves would know where she is, she's their friend.  
  
- Why don't you use the mirrors to find her? It's faster.. and safer.  
  
- I don't know how to use them. Besides, being there is much better. At least they'll help us to find her is she wasn't there.  
  
- I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
- Don't worry, Wolf and Wendell are with me.  
  
- I guess that when they see Wendell they'll become more polite and friendly than the last time.  
  
Virginia didn't reply. She just kissed him on his chek and left. Tony went to his room. he was confused by this story. But he couldn't stop his daughter from doing what she wanted.  
  
It was night already. Wendell and Wolf were in the office. They didn't talk much. Wendell was sitting in front of his desk, lokking sad, feeling awful. Virginia came and entered the room.  
  
- Let's go now.- She said.  
  
Wolf thought that she might be crazy for wanting to go at that time.  
  
- Virginia are you serious? At this time?  
  
- Yes Wolf, I must find her today. Well, at least tonight.  
  
- I think that we should wait till morning.  
  
- I agree with Wolf.- Said Wendell.- We will go at six o'clock in the morning. Now I'm going to my room. Good night.- He got up and left, saying nothing more.  
  
Wendell entered his room, closed the door and locked it. he was shaking, finally he broke into tears.  
  
"What have I done!" he thought to himself. "I was supposed to tell her about my feelings, but I ruined everything! I'm such a fool".  
  
He layed on his bed, cried a little, then he said to himself:  
  
- No, I can't cry, I'm a king. I should control myself. I will find her..I will, even if would cost me everything.  
  
While he was thinking about what to do and thinking about Lucy, he said in a low voice:  
  
- Grandmother, please help me.- And he fell asleep.  
  
Wolf and Virginia were still in Wendell's office.  
  
- Wolf, we can't wait till morning. We must go and find her now.  
  
- Honey, I know what you're feeling, but it's dangerous. Besides, I think that Wendell needs this time to figure out what to do. You saw how he was behaving.  
  
- He was feeling guilty.- Said Virginia looking to the ground, then she raised her head and continued:  
  
- But what what ifit would be late? What if something happes to her before we find her?  
  
- She'll be fine. And stop "what if-ing". Don't worry, we will find her.  
  
he hugged his wife and rubbed her back.  
  
- Come let's go to our room. I miss our little one already.  
  
- All right. You win. Let's go.  
  
They went to their room. Mike was awake, sitting in his bed, trying to figure out where did hs giant grandfathergo. he was clling for him:  
  
- Dada, dada.  
  
But Tony wasn't there. At that moment Virginia entered the room and Wolf followed her. When Mike saw his mom he called:  
  
- Mama!  
  
- I'm here sweety. Come to mommy.  
  
She picked him up and kissed him.  
  
- Now, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?  
  
- Dada.- Was all that Mike sadi as a reply.  
  
- You mean grandpa? I think he's sleeping now. And you should do the same.  
  
- Papa!- Said Mike and tried to reach his father.  
  
- Come to papa son.- Said Wolf as he took Mike from Virginia's hands.  
  
- How're you doing little fellow? Was it good playing with grandpa?  
  
- Wolf, he must sleep now. It's too late for him to be awake.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I don't know about that. All I know is that I missed this little cab like I haven't seen him for years! Huff-puff, I hope that it won't take us so long to find Lucy and bring her back.  
  
- I hope so. But you'll have time to play with him. Now let me put him in bed, so he would sleep.  
  
She took Mike and put him in his bed. She covered him with his little blanket and turned to Wolf.  
  
- Now we shoud stay quiet so he would sleep.- She said.  
  
Virginia pulled the curtain that seperated Mike's bed from the room. That way he wouldn't feel that there is someone moving in the room and would fall asleep quickly.  
  
- Are we going to sleep too?- Wolf asked.- I don't want to sleep!  
  
- I don't want to sleep either. But we have a long trip tomorrow.  
  
- We're not going on foot.- He had his wolfy smile on his face.- How about?- He said and nodded his head toward the bed.  
  
Virginia smiled as a reply and walked slowly toward him, she stopped in front of him, put her hands around his neck and they kissed. Then Virginia got back a little and said:  
  
- Wolf, did you like this kiss?  
  
- Oh, huff-puff! Of course I did!  
  
- And you want more?  
  
- Yes!  
  
- Well, you'll get more only AFTER we find Lucy. Now, I'm going to sleep. Good night.  
  
She changed her cloths and went to bed.  
  
- Is this a punishment for not going today? Or is it because I didn't tell what Wendell was going to tell Lucy?  
  
- Good night Wolf!  
  
Wolf was standing next to their bed, amazed, confused and of course his mouth opened. he didn't have any other choice but to go to bed, too.  
  
Virginia was hiding her face under her blanket and she was smiling. She knew that she hurt his feelings, but She wanted to play a little. She felt Wolf by her side, his warm body near to hers but not touching it. She wanted him, more than ever. She turned to him and asked:  
  
- Wolf, are you sleeping?  
  
- I was trying to.- He replied, and turned over to the opposite side, like he wasn't going to talk to her anymore.  
  
- Wolf.  
  
- What?  
  
- Look at me.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Just look at me!  
  
- I said why? We haven't found Lucy yet.  
  
- Oh! If you don't turn around i will leave this room at once, and I won't come back!  
  
That threat was enough for him to turn aroung and face her.  
  
- I am looking at you. What is it?- He wasn't smiling. His eyes were red, like he was going to cry.  
  
- Remember what I told you about not getting anymore kisses till we find Lucy?  
  
- How can I forget that insult?!  
  
- Well, I lied.  
  
And she pulled him and started to kiss him with passion, he was more relieved now. They made love, and when they were finished Wolf asked:  
  
- What was that thing about no kisses untill we find Lucy?  
  
Virginia put her head on his chest and smiled.  
  
- Well, I wanted to know your reaction.  
  
- Oh really?  
  
- Yeah, and I didn't like seeing you that way. I promise that I will fill you with kisses whenever you want.  
  
- I love you Virginia. With kisses or without them. I just know that I love you.  
  
- I love you too Wolf.  
  
They slept and woke up because a knock on the door.  
  
- Who is it?- Said Wolf with a sleepy voice.  
  
- It's Wendell.- The voice came from outside.  
  
- Oh, Wendy can't you leave us sleep a bit more?  
  
- It's half past five. We must get ready.  
  
- All right we'll be there.  
  
He heard Wendell's footsteps fade in the corridor. He turned to Virginia.  
  
- Virginia, wake up.  
  
- Mmmm, let me sleep.  
  
- Virginia Wendell just came here and he said that it's half past five. We must get ready.  
  
- What time is it you said?  
  
- Half past five.  
  
- Oh my God! We'll be late.  
  
She got out of the bed quikly changed her nightshirt, and then she turned to Wolf who was dressed up already.  
  
- Wolf, why did he come and didn't send a maide or someone else?  
  
- Maybe the others are sleeping, or maybe he is so anxious to go.  
  
- I guess so. O.K., I'm ready, let's go.  
  
They both kissed Mike on the top of his head and left. Virginia went to her father's room. As expected Tony was still sleeping.  
  
- Dad, were leaving now.  
  
- What? Already?  
  
- Yes, and Mike will stay with you, O.K.?  
  
- That's no problem for me. But, isn't it too early?  
  
- It's even late. O.K., I'm going now, love you.  
  
- Take care of yourself and the others.  
  
- I will.  
  
She kissed his cheek and went out.  
  
Wolf and Wendell were waiting outside the palace. They didn't use a wagon this time, they had horses. One for each.  
  
The servants helped them get on the saddles, then Wendell gave his last orders to the servants and then they left.  
  
Wendell was quiet, he didn't speak most of the time. He just answered questions, if there were any. Virginia loked at him, she felt sorry for him. He didn't know about Lucy's mood at that moment, and he feels that he spoiled everything. But it wasn't his fault, neither Lucy's fault. It was only bad timing. Wolf decided that it is time to rest, they have been on the road for four hours now, and he was hungry. When it came to food.. no one could change his mind.  
  
- Let's stop here for a while, I'm starving.- He said.  
  
- Wolf, we have a long way to go, we might be late.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I'm tired too.- Said Wendell.- Let's have a rest.  
  
He stopped his horse and got down of it. Wold did the same and helped Virginia to get down.  
  
- I'll be back, I need to have a walk.- Said Wendell, and he left them.  
  
- He looks so.. I don't know how to describe him.- Said Wolf waving his hands around.  
  
- I know what you mean, he wasn't talkning most of the time.- said Virginia.- I don't know what's on his mind, but I think that he is feeling guilty for something that he didn't meant to happen. It's not his fault. It was just bad timing.  
  
- He didn't know that Lucy wasn't in the mood for a romantic talk!  
  
- It's not that she wasn't in the mood. You see, when you came to our room, when me and Lucy were talking. She told me about how she was turned into a wolf and back to become a half-wolf.  
  
- I never heard that people would BECOME half-wolves. Huff-puff! We are born that way!  
  
- I know honey, She's a different story. I'll tell you about it if you want to know.  
  
- Right after I have my breakfast!  
  
Virginia brought some sandwitches and she and Wolf ate. Of course sandwitches weren't Wolf's favorite thing to eat, so, he had some bacon with him that he brought from the kitchen palace. He ate that too.  
  
- O.K., now I'm ready to listen to the story. So?- He said.  
  
- Well, When she was turned into a wolf she ran into the forest and met this dwarf who helped her..- She told the whole story to wolf, he was listening in silence.  
  
Not so far from them, Wendell was sitting under a tree thinking about Lucy, and he heard Virginia's voice. He was close enough to hear what she was saying. She didn't notice him, but Wolf knew that Wendell is close to them, so he kept Virginia telling the story, hoping that wendell is close enought to hear her. When She told the whole story, Wolf was quiet, looking to the sky.  
  
- I think that it was hard for her. I mean eating that heart.- then he looked to Virginia and added.- But it was never hard for wolves to eat meat. No one felt guilty about that.  
  
- But she thinks that it was Nelson's heart.  
  
- Maybe, and maybe not. But now I see why she ran out. She remembered everything and Wendell's confession made things go worse.  
  
- Just don't tell Wendell about this, O.K.? I'm not sure that Lucy would want him to know about that, or maybe she would prefer telling him by herself.  
  
- I won't say a word. I promise.  
  
- Promise what?- Asked Wendell, as he didn't know anything. he came and sat beside them.- what were you too promising? Well, if its not a secret of course.  
  
- Umm, well, Wolf promised that he would find Lucy. No matter what.- Said Virginia, trying to change the subject.- So, wendell, where did you go?  
  
- Oh, I was walking. I needed to be alone for a while. It helped me alot.  
  
At the word "alot", he looked to the ground. Wolf saw his face expression, and knew that Wendell have heard everything.  
  
- O.K. guys, let's move now.- Said Virginia.  
  
- What did you just call us?- Asked Wendell. Obviously he never heard the word "guys" before.  
  
Virginia looked confused, she didn't say anything bad.  
  
- I said guys. We use it call our male friends or just males.  
  
- Oh, I see. That means that I am a.. guy?  
  
- Well, yes, there are even more phrases to use for men. Like pal, dude, and other names.  
  
- Well, you have a difficult culture I believe.  
  
- Sometimes it is difficult.  
  
- O.K., let's go!- Called Wolf.  
  
He helped Virginia to get up on her horse, and they all left. they were silent again. Virginia was in the front, like she was leading the way. Wolf slowed his horse to be at Wendell's level.  
  
- So, I guess that you heard what she told me, right?  
  
- I heard everything, I wasn't so far.- Wendell replied.  
  
- And what do you think?  
  
- I don't know. I'm confused. If I knew about that I would have waited for the best time to speak out. I'm such a fool!  
  
- No you're not.  
  
At that moment Virginia turned to them.  
  
- Hey! We're not a picnic. Hurry up!  
  
- We're comming!- Said Wolf.- Wendell, we'll continue this conversation later, at a better time.  
  
- All right.- He relpied.  
  
They continued their way, untill it was evening. wolf suggested to stop now, and continue in the morning. But Wendell said:  
  
- No, let's go a little more, then we will stop somewhere. It's not dark yet.  
  
- But it's getting to.- Said Wolf.  
  
- I think that Wendell's right. Let's continue now, when it's dark enough we will stop.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Oh, allright.- Said Wolf, moving his to the sides.  
  
When it was dark, they finally stopped. They noticed a light not far from them.  
  
- Hey! I see a light over there, it might be a house. Let's go there. We might be able to stay there.  
  
- No! Let's stay here!- Said Wolf. he smelled something familliar.  
  
- But why? Asked Virginia.  
  
- What is it Wolf? Is it dangerous?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- Well, kind of.  
  
- Tell us Wolf! What is it?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- It's wolves. I smell wolves.  
  
- Here? Are they close?- Asked Virginia. She was getting scared.  
  
- No, they're not close, but I think that they are at that house. I will go first, to check. If it's safe, I'll come back to take you there.  
  
- All right then, you go, and we will wait for you here.- Said Wendell.  
  
Wolf left them and went toward the light. It was a little house. No one was outside. He got of the horse and came close to the door. Before he could knock, the door was opened.  
  
- May I help you?- Said the woman who opened the door.  
  
- I.. I.., good evening madam. I saw the light from a distance and I decided to come. I hope that I didn't disturb.  
  
- Oh, no you didn't, please come in.  
  
She invited him inside the house. There were two girls playing near the fire place. The father was sitting at the dinner table. When Wolf entered he stood, and welcomed him.  
  
- Good evening stranger. What brings you to us?  
  
- Good evening Sir. I was on a trip, and I saw the light of your house, so I thought to come and ask you to stay here for a night. If it's possible.  
  
- Sure! Half-wolves are always welcomed at our house.  
  
- But I am not alone. My wife and a friend are with me.  
  
- And where are they?- Asked the wife.  
  
- Oh, there are not far from here, I wanted to come firts to see if it is safe to stay here. And I see that it is. If you don't mind, may I go and call them?  
  
- Sure go ahead, you all are welcomed.- Said the husband.  
  
- O.K., I'll be right back.  
  
Wolf went out to call Wendell and Virginia. They were waiting for him at the same place where he left them.  
  
- I'm back!  
  
- Can we stay there?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- They seem to be nice. It's a family, all half-wolves. A husband and wife, and two daughters.  
  
- Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.- Said Wendell.  
  
They went to the house. This time, the husband and wife were waiting infront of the house for their guests.  
  
- There they are.- Said the wife.  
  
- They are humans.- said the husband.- Isn't it dangerous to keep them here?  
  
- Let's see who they are dear, besides, that man was a half-wolf, so, I think that the others will be friendly to us.  
  
- I hope so.  
  
When they reached the house, Wolf got off his horse and helped Virginia to get down. The three of them walked toward the door. When the husband noticed the man who has been described as a friend he bowed.  
  
- Your Majesty!  
  
The wife also bowed.  
  
- Oh please! No need for formalities. Good evening.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Good evening Your Majesty.- Said the husband.  
  
- Please come in!- Said the wife.  
  
They entered the house, and the owners offered them dinner. Of course they didn't reject, because they all were hungry.  
  
- Let me introduce my family.- Said the husband.- My name is Maximus, my friends call me Max. This is my wife Mary, and our daughters Lisa and Alexandra.  
  
- It's a pleasure!- Said Wolf.- My name is Wolf, this is my wife Virginia, and you know King Wendell.  
  
- Yes, It's nice to meet you. And it's an honor to have the King at our modest house.- Said Max.  
  
- It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maximus.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Oh, please call me Max Your Majesty.  
  
Wendell smiled.  
  
- Mister Wolf,- Said Max- how come you have such a name?  
  
- Well, my parents wanted me to always remember who I am. I guess that's why they called me Wolf.  
  
- Oh, I see.  
  
They had dinner, and after it Virginia helped Mary to clean the table. Then they all sat in front of the fire place, and talked about the journey that the trio started. of course not in all the details.  
  
- But why do you need to go to the Dragon Mountain?- Asked Mary.- Isn't it dangerous? the dwarves are not friendly you know.  
  
- Well, we have a friend there, and I think that the dwarves would be friendly to us.- Said Virginia.- She left the palace, but didn't go home, and we have some undone work with her, so we must find her.  
  
- I see.- Said Mary.  
  
- All right it is late. The girls must go to sleep.- Said Max.- Mary, would you show our guests where would they sleep? I will take the girls to their room.  
  
- All right dear.- Mary replied.  
  
She took Virginia to a room which was kept only for guests.  
  
- This room is for guests. There are many people who come this way, and they ask to stay here. So we decided to make a room especially for them.  
  
- This is a nice room.- Said Virginia.  
  
The room was small, it had four beds in it, each in one corner of the room. Virginia called Wolf and Wendell and showed them the room.  
  
- Well, I will go to sleep now. I am sorry because of our small room to offer you Your Majesty.  
  
- Oh please, don't be. I am very greatful that you accepted to let us stay here. that means alot to me.  
  
- I am honored Your Majesty. I must go now. Have a good night.  
  
- Good night.- Said Wendell, as well as Wolf and Virginia.  
  
- Now where are we going to sleep?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- There are four beds here. Choose.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I wish that they had a double sized bed. So we would've slept near eachother.  
  
- Wolf! We're not alone!  
  
- It's O.K. Virginia. I'm sleeping already. I'm tired.- Said Wendell.- Good night.  
  
- Sweet dreams Wendy!- Said Wolf.  
  
- I am tired too, I'm sleeping.- Said Virginia and slept on one of the beds.  
  
- Oh, huff-puff! I'm left alone again! All right, after we find Lucy, I won't let you escape from my hands. Good night my love.- He said and and went to sleep.  
  
Next morning wolf wake up because of little Alexandra. She was playing with his face.  
  
- Hey, good morning little girl.- He said and picked her up.- What's your name?  
  
- Alex.- She replied.  
  
- Nice name you have.- He smiled to her and put her on the ground again.  
  
He got up from his bed, streched, scrached his head. And watched Virginia while she was sleeping in her bed. He turned again to Alexandra.  
  
- Come, let's get out before they wake up.- He said in a low voice, and took her hand and they left the room.  
  
- Good Morning Max.- Said Wolf as he and Alex entered the living room.  
  
- Good morning Wolf, how did you sleep?  
  
- Pretty good, thanks. You've got such a nice daughter.  
  
- She must've woke you up. Didn't she?  
  
- I was going to get up anyway.- Wolf smiled.  
  
- Want breakfast? Or you want to wait for your wife and the King?- Asked Max.  
  
- Well, I think that I'll have my breakfast now. Virginia and Wendell won't mind that, I'm sure.  
  
- All right then, let's go to the kitchen.  
  
They went to the kitchen. Mary had prepared breakfast already. The two men sat and ate. After finishing with breakfast they went out of the house. The tow girls were already outside playing hide and seek.  
  
Meanwhile Mary was cleaning the kitchen. At that moment Virginia came in.  
  
- Good morning Mary.  
  
- Oh, good morning! how did you sleep?  
  
- I was so tired last night. we were on the road for hours. I really needed that sleep.  
  
- You can stay here untill you get the rest that you need. By the way, breakfast is ready. Sit down, I'll bring it.  
  
- Thanks. But I guess that we would leave today. I really want to get to the mountain as soon as possible.  
  
- I understand.  
  
Then Wendell came.  
  
- Good morning ladies.  
  
- Good morning Your Majesty.- Said Mary.- want to have some breakfast?  
  
- Yes please. Thank you.  
  
- Wendell, did you see Wolf?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- No I didn't.  
  
- He's out with Max. Alexandra woke him up, so they had breakfast and went out.  
  
- I see.- Said Virginia and continued her breakfast.- You have nice daughters Mary.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
- Well, I guess that I must go and see where the men are.-Said Wendell and got up.- Than you for the breakfast Mary. It was delicious. Now if you'll excuse me ladies.  
  
Wendell left, and went to see what Max and Wolf were doing.  
  
Back in the kitchen Virginia finished her breakfast and helped Mary to clean the table.  
  
- So, Mary how old are your daughters.- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Lisa is seven, Alexandra is five. Do you have any children?  
  
- I have a son. He's two.  
  
- How sweet. Is it your's and Wolf's?  
  
- Yes.- Virginia seemed surprised by that question.  
  
- Excuse me for asking. It's simply been a habit for me to ask that kind of a question since we brought Alexandra to live with us.  
  
- You're her foster parents?  
  
- Yes, She's been two years old when her parents dissapeared. She was left alone in the forest.  
  
- How awful. But what happened to them?  
  
- We don't know.- Said Mary.- We only saw Alex in the forest crying, terrified. Thankfully she is a half-wolf. I don't know what would've happened to her if she was human.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Well, my husband have had hard times with humans, so he is trying to avoid them. When Wolf came asking to stay here, my husband was concerned. But seeing that Wolf is one of us, he accepted and hoped that you would be friendly. And thankfully you are.- Mary smiled, and looked to the ground like she was shyed by her husband's behavour.  
  
- Oh, it's O.K. Mary. When I met Wolf for the first time, I was scared too. He tried to eat my grandmother.  
  
- Really?  
  
- Yeah. It's a long story. So, tell me, have you ever tried to find Alex's parents?  
  
- We did. But there was no sign or smell of them. So, we decided that the best thin for Alex is to live with us as our daughter. She is too young, and she will grow up with Lisa as her little sister. When and if it's time, we will tell her who she is. But now she is our daughter.  
  
- You are very nice.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
- Umm, why don't we go and see where are our men?  
  
- Yes, sure.  
  
They went out too. They saw the men sitting under a tree talking, laughing. So, they joined them.  
  
- Hey, what are you all talking about?- Asked Mary.  
  
- Nothing special.- Said Max.- Why don't you join us?  
  
- We'd love to!- Said Virginia and she sat at Wolf's side. And she whispered in his ear.- Wolf, when are we leaving? It might get late.  
  
Wolf replied the same way:  
  
- Soon dear.- Then he turned to Wendell.- Wendell, don't you think it's time to leave?  
  
- You're right Wolf, we must leave now. We don't want to be late.  
  
- Can't you stay a little bit more?- Asked Mary.  
  
- No Mary, we have to leave. We must get to the mountain as soon as we can.- Said Virginia.  
  
They all got up. Wolf and Max prepared the horses, while Virginia and Mary brought some food to be taken for the road. Wendell was standing alone again looking to the sky. Lisa came and stopped next to him. She pulled the edge of his trousers. Wendell looked at her and smiled.  
  
- What is it?- He asked.  
  
- Why are you sad?  
  
- I'm not sad. I'm just thinking.  
  
- No you are sad. I smell that. Do you miss your mommy?  
  
Wendell smiled again and looked at her.  
  
- I do miss my mommy, but this is something else. You won't understand.  
  
- Wendell! We're ready!- Called Wolf.  
  
- I'm comming!- Replied Wendell and he turned to Lisa again.- Come on, let's go.  
  
He took her hand and they went to where the horses were.  
  
- Thank you for your hospitality.- Said Wendell with a smile on his face.  
  
- You were so nice to us.- Said Virginia.- We hope to meet you on our way back.  
  
- We will wait for you.- Said Mary.  
  
- Oh, and you have nice girls here. Too bad my son is so younger than them.- Said Wolf and scratched his head.  
  
- Oh, he'll find his mate when the time comes.- Said Max.  
  
- All right we must go now. It's been so nice to meet you.- Said Wolf.  
  
- See you!- Said Virginia.  
  
- Good bye.- Said Wendell.  
  
The three of them got on their horses and left. They went through the forest untill they reached an opened area where mountains started.  
  
- I think that we're almost there.- Said Wolf.- I can smell her. She's been here.  
  
- Let's go then.- Said Virginia.  
  
They moved. Then they reached to a narrow road that led to the top of the mountain.  
  
- We're close said Wolf.  
  
- We must continue on foot.- Said Wendell.- The road is dangerous to go with horses.  
  
They got off the horses and continued on foot. After two hours they reached to the entrance of the Dragon Mountain.  
  
- Here it is. I remember it like it was yesterday.- Said Wendell.- Not so good memories I guess.  
  
- Yeah, I guess so.- Said Virginia.  
  
Wolf was sniffing around to find a familliar smell, and he did.  
  
- She's inside. let's get in.- He said.  
  
- Is this right? I mean what we're doing.- Asked Wendell.  
  
- Wendell.- Said Virginia and she put her hand on his shoulder.- We must find her. It's at least what we can do for her. We must make sure that she's all right. Besides, she has helped us to find Mike, and you two have a coversation to finish.  
  
- Well, I guess that you're right. Let's go.  
  
They entered. Wolf was leading the way, using his nose as a guide, untill they reached to the place where the dwarves were working.  
  
- Here we are.- Said Wolf.- Now, I think that the right thing is to meet their king.  
  
- You're right.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I don't feel good about this.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Everything will be just fine.- Said Virginia, trying to calm him.  
  
- Huff-puff! Wendell! You spoiled it and you must talk to her! So shut up and come!- Said Wolf.  
  
They went to the dwarves who were working.  
  
- Who is it?- Said one of them.  
  
- Wendell, you do the talking, they won't harm you, I'm sure.- Wolf whispered.  
  
Wendell took one step forward and said:  
  
- It's King Wendell.  
  
All the dwarves turned to see if it was true. They saw him and all of them bowed.  
  
- Your Majesty!- They said.  
  
One of the dwarves, who was their supervisor came close, bowed and said:  
  
- Your Majesty. We are honored to see you here.  
  
- Please lead me to the king.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Yes Your Majesty.  
  
He guided them to their king. The dwarves recognized Virginia as the daughter of the man who broke the half of their mirrors. When they reached to the office of the dwarf king the supervisor said:  
  
- His majesty The King will be here in a moment.  
  
He left them there and went back to his work.  
  
A small man entered the room, with lots of papers in his hands.  
  
- Wendell! What a surprise! What brings you here? And who are your friends?- he looked at Virginia and said dryly.- Oh I remember you.  
  
- It's nice to see you again Your Majesty.- Said Wendell.  
  
Virginia was getting nervous. She wasn't welcomed here any more, after what happened because of her father.  
  
Wolf stood close to her, put his hand around her waist, and whispered to her:  
  
- Don't worry honey, they won't harm you. I promise.  
  
- I hope so.- She whispereed back.  
  
- You know, I smell Lucy. She's close. But the funny thing is, that I am smelling another familliar scent. But I'm not sure who is it.  
  
- Let's wait untill Wendell finishes this conversation.- Said Virginia.  
  
Wendell was talking with the Dwarf King about some undone works between them. Then he said.  
  
- You know, we are here trying to find a friend of ours.  
  
- A friend? Here?- Asked the King.  
  
- Yes. Her name is Lucy. And she told us that she is a close friend of yours.  
  
When Wendell said the name "Lucy" the King's face expression changed. He wasn't sure if Lucy wanted to see them or not. She has told him everything that happened to her since she met Wolf and Virginia.  
  
- Well, lucky for you, she is here.  
  
Virginia was relaxed now. She let out a sigh.  
  
- Can we see her?- She asked.  
  
- Well, I must ask her first. If she accepts, then I'll lead you to her. I'll go and see what she says. Wait for me here.  
  
Before he could leave, Wolf asked:  
  
- Is there another half-wolf here? I mean beside me and Lucy.  
  
- I don't think so.- The king replied and left.  
  
Wolf got confused. That smell was so familliar to him, but he couldn't remember whom it was.  
  
The Dwarf King entered Lucy's room.  
  
- They're here.  
  
- All of them?- She asked.  
  
- Yes, including Wendell.  
  
Lucy looked to the ground sadly.  
  
- Do you want to talk to them?  
  
- Only to Virginia at this moment.- She replied.  
  
- All right, I'll call her.  
  
The king went to his office again.  
  
- She wants to see Virginia. No one else at this moment.  
  
- Huff-puff! What about Wendell?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- Only Virginia she said. Now, will you follow me? I'll take you to her room.  
  
Virginia and the king left the office leaving Wolf and Wendell there. Virginia knocked the room's door.  
  
- Enter.- Said Lucy from inside.  
  
- Lucy?- Said Virginia.- Oh, Lucy, I'm so glad that you're all right!  
  
She ran to her and hugged her.  
  
- Virginia I'm happy to see you here. I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye.  
  
- You scared me alot! what happened? I mean Wendell told me what happened. But, why did you leave like that?  
  
- Let's sit first, and I'll tell you.  
  
They sat on Lucy's bed.  
  
- So? What happened?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Well, after I left your room, I was nervous. I mean remembering all that stuff. And when I went to Wendell's office he asked me to stay with him forever. That shocked me, and made me remember the worst thing in my life that I didn't want to happen again.  
  
- Do you want to tell me about that?  
  
- I don't know. I'm not sure.  
  
Virginia put her hand around Lucy's shoulder and said:  
  
- Look, I know it is hard for you to remember. But if you keep it inside you, it would get worse. You must let it go.  
  
- I guess you're right.- Lucy's eyes were filled of tears.  
  
- O.K. now. Tell me what happened.  
  
- I never told anyone about this either. Only Nelson knew. You see, five years ago I married a man. He was half-wolf. His name was Steve. His father was a human, his mother half-wolf. we had a daughter. Her name was Moonlight. Like Steve's mother. We lived very happy in the second Kingdom for two years, untill I had the conflict with the Evil Queen. She killed Steve infront of my eyes. Her men tied me, and they cut his head. then his body all into peices.  
  
Lucy started to cry.  
  
- Oh, Virginia. It was awful! I always tried to forget what I saw, but I can't. I loved him.  
  
- Shhh, it's over now. The queen is dead now. She got what she deserved.  
  
She hugged Lucy. Virginia was crying too. She was ashamed of what her mother did to others.  
  
- Moonlight was at the house of one of our friends. it wasn't far from our house.- Lucy continued.- I was left alone in the house. Blood everywhere. They took Steve's body pieces with them, I don't know why. When I saw Moonlight comming home with Carla, that's our friend. I got out of the house. I didn't want them to see what was inside. Carla knew that there was something that I was hiding. But I said that everything is all right. I didn't let her come in. I told her that Steve was hunting and I was going to go with Moonlight to meet him in the forest. I'm not sure that she believed me, but she left. The queen's men killed her and her family too. While I was going to leave I heard them comming again. So, I took Moonlight and ran away. They followed us. I left Moonlight in the forest hoping to return to her later. I made those men see me running, so they would change their way and follow me. Then after a long way running I met her. Her evil eyes were looking at me in anger and hate. She didn't say a word. She just turned me into a wolf and turned away. I ran into the forest untill I reached to Nelson's house. I never saw my daughter again, and I don't know what happened to her.  
  
- I'm so sorry. I'm sure that someone have found her.- Said Virginia, trying to calm Lucy. But she was crying.  
  
- I always hoped that I would find her someday. But three years have passed and there is no sign of her. I don't know where to find her. I don't even know how would she smell. I wasn't a wolf at that time. Oh, I wish I was! I could've found her by now!  
  
- You will find her. I'm sure. Now, don't cry honey. everything will be all right.  
  
- I don't want the same thing to happen to Wendell, or anyone else. That's why I never had any relations with men.  
  
Lucy put her head on Virginia's lap and she fell asleep. After a few minutes, Virginia slowly got up, covered Lucy with a blanket and left the room. She went to the office again. When she opened the door Wolf jumped in front of her:  
  
- Where have you been! We thought that you dissapeared! What happened? Why are your eyes wet and red?  
  
- Is she all right?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- She's O.K., she told me about what my mother did to her family. It was awful.  
  
She sat on a chair and cried.  
  
- Calm down honey.- Said Wolf and hugged her.  
  
- I want to see her!- Said Wendell.  
  
- She's sleeping now. She cried alot.- said Virginia.  
  
- Do you want to tell us what she told you?  
  
- I don't know if I should. But, I guess it's O.K., but promise me not to tell this to anyone. No one knows, not even the Dwarf King.  
  
Virginia told them what Lucy told her. Both, Wolf and Wendell were in a shock.  
  
- I can't believe that she did that!- Said Wendell in anger.  
  
- She just never stops!- Said Wolf.  
  
- I feel ashamed that she was MY mother.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Oh, don't say that my love. You must be proud that you saved the others from her.  
  
She hugged him. Wendell couldn't wait. He decided to see Lucy right now.  
  
- I will see her now.  
  
- But Wendell..  
  
- Virginia, it's now or never! Wait for me here.  
  
He went out. He didn't know where the room was exactly, but he saw Lucy walking in the corridor shape tunnel.  
  
- Lucy!- He called.  
  
- Please leave me alone!- She said and ran back.  
  
Wendell ran after her.  
  
- Lucy wait please! I must talk to you!  
  
- No! Please leave!  
  
He followed her untill they reached to an end of the tunnel.  
  
- Lucy stop! That's an order!  
  
- You can't order me here!  
  
He stood in front of her. She tried to leave, but he stopped her. He held her shoulders too tight.  
  
- Please listen to me.- He said in a soft voice.  
  
- Please let me go, you're hurting me!  
  
- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.- He let her.- I didn't mean to order you too. Forgive me please.  
  
She didn't say anything. She looked to the ground and didn't move, like a child that has been punished for something that he didn't do.  
  
- Lucy, look at me.- He held her face in his hands and lifted it. He looked into her eyes, and saw the pain that she was in.  
  
- Please Your Majesty, let me go.  
  
- Virginia told me everything.  
  
- No!  
  
- I know that she wasn't supposed to, but I insisted that she tells me everything. That wasn't your fault. And no one would get hurt anymore.  
  
- That's what everyone thought the first time she died, but she returned. She might return again!  
  
- Not this time. Lucy, are you listening to me? Lucy!  
  
Lucy didn't listen, she felt dizzy again and she fainted. Her wound wasn't healing yet. And all those emothions that she had in the last hours made her get worse.  
  
Wendell carried her to the office. That was the only place that he knew there. He opened the door with his foot. He entered, and asked Virginia to show him Lucy's room.  
  
- Virginia, please show me her room.  
  
- Yeah sure, what happened?  
  
- I'll tell you later. We must take her to her room now.  
  
- Wendell! You did it again! didn't you?  
  
- Wolf! Shut up!  
  
Wolf stood there, mouth opened. he didn't expect that kind of a reply from Wendell.  
  
Virginia showed him the room. He put Lucy in her bed and covered her with her blanket.  
  
- Wendell what happened?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I saw her in the corridor, and she ran away. I followed her. I tried to talk to her, but she fainted.  
  
- We must bring a doctor.  
  
At that moment Wolf entered the room with the Dwarf King and the doctor.  
  
- Wendell, what happened?- The king asked.  
  
- I'm not sure, I don't know. We tried to talk and she lost her consciousness.  
  
The king turned to the doctor, who was already examening Lucy:  
  
- Doctor, will she be all right?  
  
- I believe so. Her wound is in a bad shape. That caused her to faint. But She'll all right. Just don't let her get into sharp emotions. No anger, no bad memories, nothing that would disturb her. She must have complete comfort. Now please leave the room. She must rest.  
  
- I will stay with her.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Your Majesty..  
  
- I am staying doctor!  
  
- As you wish Your Majesty. Everyone else out please.- Said the doctor.  
  
They left. Wendell sat on Lucy's bed, next to her, holding her hand.  
  
- Lucy, I'm sorry that it had to go like this. I really am sorry.  
  
He kissed her hand and kept holding it.  
  
Virginia and Wolf entered the office again, Wolf threw himself on the couch.  
  
- Wolf, what is it?- Asked Virginia.- You look so upset.  
  
- I didn't expect him to tell me to shut up.- He he looked to the ground.  
  
Virginia sat beside him and put her hand around his shoulder.  
  
- I'm sure that he didn't mean it. You saw how he was. He wasn't thinking at that time.  
  
- Maybe.  
  
At that moment, the Dwarf King entered the room.  
  
- Do you need to rest? I'll tell the servants to show you your room.  
  
- Thank you.- Said Virginia.  
  
They went to the room. The entered, Wolf jumped on the bed at once.  
  
- Huff-puff, I'm tired!  
  
- Me too.  
  
- Virginia.  
  
- Yes honey?  
  
- What do you think Mike's doing now?  
  
- I think that he's playing with dad, or annoying him with screaming around.  
  
- I bet he would.- Wolf had a big smile on his face.- But I miss him. I mean Mike.  
  
- I miss him too. I just hope that they're O.K.  
  
- Oh, they're all right. You know, when I entered Lucy's room, that familliar smell was stronger.  
  
- Really?  
  
- Yes. It reminds me of someone, but I'm not sure who.  
  
- Interesting. But I want to sleep now, I'm so tired.  
  
- Me too.  
  
When Wolf turned to Virginia's side he saw her sleepnig already. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, covered her with a blanket and he slept too.  
  
Meanwhile, Wendell was still at Lucy's room. One of the maides came in and asked if he wanted to rest in his room.  
  
- No, thanks. I'll stay here.  
  
The maide left. Wendell was still holding Lucy's hand. She moved a little. Growled, and opened her eyes.  
  
- Lucy? Can you hear me?  
  
- Yes. what are you doing here? Why am I in my bed? What happened?  
  
- While we were talking you lost consciousness.  
  
- Oh, now I remember. My head is hurting me.  
  
- Do you want me to call the doctor?  
  
- No, I'll be fine. You know how I feel about doctors.  
  
- Yes. I remember.- He smiled.  
  
She smiled to him and said:  
  
- Your Ma..  
  
- Wendell. Call me Wendell please.  
  
- All right. Wendell, I'm sorry to behave like that. I don't want you or anyone to get hurt because of me.  
  
- I won't get hurt because of you. Don't think like that.- He kissed her hand.- Now, do you feel like we can continue our conversation? Or should we leave it for tomorrow?  
  
- No, I'm all right.  
  
- But the doctor said no strong emotions.  
  
- He was here, wasn't he?  
  
- I knew that I shouldn't say this. Yes, he was here.- Wendell said nodding his head.  
  
- You know, when I came here I didn't let him check my wound.  
  
- You should've let him. I don't want to lose you.  
  
- I'll be fine.- She held his hand with both of hers, then she tried to sit.  
  
- Don't get up. You must rest.  
  
- I want to sit. My head hurts more when it touches the pillow.  
  
- All right then, let me help you.  
  
He helped her to sit in the bed. Wendell was trying to find a way to start the converstion, but didn't know how.  
  
- What is it Wendell? What do you want to tell me?  
  
- Well, I.., it's about what I was trying to tell you back in the palace.  
  
- And?  
  
- Umm, I don't know how to start.  
  
- Start from the beginning.  
  
- I guess you're right.- He smiled, and continued.- Lucy, I want to tell you that I care about you. I mean, it's more than caring about you. I.. I love you. And I want you to.. spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife.  
  
- Do you really mean it?  
  
- Yes. I knew that since the first time that I saw you near the lake.  
  
- But do you realise that your wife would be a half-wolf? What would the people say?  
  
- I don't care about what others would think or say. I care only about what my heart says. And it says that I love you.  
  
Lucy's eyes were filled with tears again. This time they were happy tears.  
  
- Oh, Wendell. I love you too! I didn't want to say it, that's why I ran from the palace.  
  
Wendell smiled, and they kissed each other softly.  
  
- You won't run again, won't you?  
  
- I don't think so.  
  
He hugged her and said:  
  
- Oh, my love, I have dreamed for this moment all of my life. But you didn't answer me. Will you become my beloved wife? Will you let me share my life with you?  
  
- Yes.- She whispered, with a smile on her face, tears on her cheeks.  
  
- Lucy.. I promise that you'll be the happiest woman in the nine kingdoms. No, in the whole world!  
  
They kissed again, then Wendell asked her to have a rest untill he goes and sees what Wolf and Virginia were doing.  
  
He entered the office, but only the Dwarf King was there.  
  
- Wendell! How's Lucy doing?- He asked, and noticed the happiness in Wendells face.  
  
- She's fine. I have something to tell you.  
  
- What is it? We're getting married!  
  
- Wendell! That's the greatest news that I've heard since your coronation! Congratulations!  
  
- Thank you. Now, would you please tell me where I can find Wolf and Virginia? i want to tell the the news too.  
  
- They're in their room. The maide will show you the way.  
  
When Wolf and Virginia woke up, it was evening already. They knew about it by the little window that was in the room.  
  
- Wolf, we slept for a long time, and forgot about Wendell and Lucy.  
  
- I bet that they're fine.  
  
- Oh, Wolf, don't get upset. You'll see that Wendell didn't mean to shut you up.  
  
- Yeah, right!  
  
At that moment the door knocked.  
  
- Come in!- Said Virginia as she got off the bed.  
  
- Hello.- Said Wendell with a big smile on his face.  
  
- Wendell! How's Lucy? You seem so happy?  
  
- She's all right, I have something to tell you. Oh, but first, Wolf.- He came near Wolf.- I'm sorry about what I said in the office, I really didn't mean it.  
  
Wolf looked at him, his left eye brow lifted up. Then he said:  
  
- All right, I forgive you.- And he gave Wendell a hug.- So, what do want to tell us?  
  
- Well, me and Lucy are going to get married.  
  
- What!- Virginia screamed.  
  
- That's my man! What did you tell her?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- Yeah, tell us Wendell. What did you say to her?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Well, as Wolf recommended, I said what I felt, and I didn't pretend to be someone that I wasn't. And by the way, she had the same feelings.- Said Wendell, with a big smile on his face.  
  
- I'm so happy for you.- Said Virginia and gave Wendell a hug.  
  
- Congratulations Wendy! But where's Lucy now?  
  
- At her room. She can't get up yet. She didn't let the doctor look at her wound when she first came here. And she didn't take any medicine.  
  
- That's the Lucy that I know.- Said Virginia.- Can we go and see her now?  
  
- Yes, I'm sure she's awake. Let's go.  
  
They went to Lucy's room.  
  
- Lucy? There's someone who wants to see you?- Said Wendell when he entered the room.  
  
- Hi Lucy,- Said Virginia as she entered the room.  
  
- Hey, how are you now?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- I'm better now. Much better.- Lucy replied.- Tell me, how did you find me?  
  
- Well, wolf's nose helped alot.- said Wendell.  
  
- Not only my nose. Your conversation with Virginia helped alot.  
  
- Really? How?  
  
Virginia told her how they found her. Lucy was amazed.  
  
- And you went to New York just to find me? And came all the way to Dragon Mountain?  
  
- It's only for one reason, we love you. I love you.- Said Wendell and held her hands. Then he kissed her head. Lucy smiled.  
  
- I don't know how to thank you.  
  
- You don't need to thank us.- Said Virginia.- All you have to do is drink the medicine that the doctor gives you. We need you back in the palace. But with that wound on your head, you can't get out of here.  
  
- Not doctors again!  
  
- Lucy my dear, you must do what the doctor says. Besides, he is not a simple doctor. He's a dwarf. So, you can trust him.- Said Wendell.  
  
- All right, all right. You win. Bring him here. But tell him not to give me a poison tasted potions.- Said Lucy.  
  
- I'll go and get him.- Said Wolf and he went out.  
  
- Virginia, I've noticed that Wolf was silent. Is he all right?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- I don't know. He said about smelling something familliar here, smelling someoone else. But didn't know who is it.  
  
After a few minutes Wolf came with the doctor.  
  
- Well, finally you accepted that I check your wound.  
  
- Well, that's at least what I can do for my friends here.  
  
The doctor turned to the others in the room.  
  
- Would you please excuse us? I must do the examination in privet.  
  
Wendell, Wolf and Virginia left the room, while the doctor examined Lucy. After ten minutes he got out of the room.  
  
- Doctor is she all right?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- She is Your Majesty. I gave her a potion that will heal her wound at once, but she is sleeping now. That potion has a strong sleeping affect. You may see her in the morning. My advice to you is not to enter her room tonight. She wouldn't even feel that you're there.  
  
- You mean I can't stay with her?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- No Your Majesty, not tonight.  
  
- Wendell, go to your room, and in the morning you can come here.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Wendell, she's right, go and sleep. You look so tired.- Said Wolf.- Come on, go! shoo!  
  
- Hey, don't shoo me! I was going already.  
  
Virginia and Wolf went to their room. Wendell went to his room, but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Lucy all night. And he decided to start searching for her daughter as soon as they get back to the palace.  
  
Next morning Wendell woke up when someone knocked the door.  
  
- Come in.- He said without opening his eyes.- I don't want any breakfast now. I'll have it with Lucy at her room.  
  
- You won't find her there anymore.  
  
Wendell turned to the voice direction.  
  
- Lucy! You'r here!- He was amazed and he got out of bed.- How are you feeling now?  
  
- I'm fine. See? The wound is gone!- She turned to show him where the wound was located behind her head.  
  
Wendell stood right behind her. He put his hands around her from behind and held her.  
  
- Oh, Lucy. I waited for this moment all night. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And the doctor didn't let me stay at your room last night.  
  
- It's O.K., I didn't feel when did the doctor leave. That potion he gave me was so strong. And it tasted good.  
  
- I'm so happy.- He turned her to face him and said.- Lucy, do you know what I decided last night?  
  
- What.  
  
- When we get back to the palace I will give an order to search for your daughter in the nine kingdoms.  
  
- Oh, Wendell. That's so sweet of you.- Lucy's eyes filled with tears.- I don't know how to thank you.  
  
- You already have. You accepted to marry me. That's all I need. I love you.  
  
- I love you too.  
  
They kissed eachother. Then they decided to go to the Dwarf King's office.  
  
When they entered the office the king was surprised to see Lucy on feet again.  
  
- Lucy! You're up again! I'm so happy for you. Oh, and congratulations!  
  
- Thank you Your Majesty. Wendell and I are so happy.  
  
- I am happy for the both of you too.  
  
- Are Wolf and Virginia still sleeping?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- I believe so. It's seven o'clock. They must be sleeping.- The Dwarf King replied.  
  
- Lucy, do you want to leave today? I mean are you ready to leave today?- Wendell asked Lucy.  
  
- It's O.K. with me. I'm ready whenever you are.  
  
- All right then. We will wait untill Wolf and Virginia wake up, and we would leave then.  
  
- But are you sure that you can go all the way back?- Asked the Dwarf King.  
  
- I am fine now Your Majesty. I can handle the road. I guess that I'll go and pack my stuff.- Said Lucy.  
  
- I'm comming with you. I want to help. Said Wendell. And before they get out of the office, Wolf entered.  
  
- Where are you going? What are you helping in?- He asked.  
  
- We are leaving today Wolf.- Said Wendell.- I was going with Lucy to help her pack her things.  
  
- You? Help packing? Huff-puff! Love DOES change people!  
  
- Oh, Wolf, don't judge him so hard. He is sweet.- Lucy growled as she stood near Wendell, putting her hand around him.  
  
- All right, all right! Go and help her if you want!- Said Wolf waving his hands.- By the way Lucy, love really DOES change people. It changed me.  
  
Lucy smiled, and she went to her room with Wendell.  
  
- I must go and tell Virginia that we're leaving.- Said Wolf to himself and ran to his room.  
  
- Virginia! Wake up! We're leaving!- He said at the moment he entered the room.  
  
- Wolf, let me sleep. Please.  
  
- But we're going home! Huff-puff! Get up already!  
  
- Going home?- Said Virginia in amazement.- Are you sure?  
  
- Oh, I'm sure.- Wolf replied, nodding his head.- So let's get ready now! Get up!  
  
- O.K., O.K. I'm up!  
  
Virginia packed her bags, of course Wolf helped her with that. They were ready. A maide came to inform them that King Wendell is waiting for them. She showed them the way to the main entrance, where Wendell, Lucy and the Dwarf King were waiting.  
  
- Are we late?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- No, no, you're on time. We just got here.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Your Majesty, thank you for your hospitality.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Not at all. You are always welcomed. As long as you don't break our mirrors.- The Dwarf King replied.- And I have prepared horses for you all, they're outside.  
  
- All right, let's go now.- Said Wolf.- I have a son to play with! Come on!- He turned to the Dwarf Kind and said.- Your Majesty, thank you for everything, and bye.  
  
They all shaked hands with the Dwarf King and they left. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
On their way Virginia thought that it would be a nice idea to visit Max and Mary.  
  
- How about stopping at Max's house?- She asked.  
  
- Good idea.- Said Wendell.- We will need to rest.  
  
- Who is Max?- Asked Lucy.  
  
- He accepted that we stay at his house when we were on our way to Dragon Mountain.- Said Wendell.  
  
- He and his family are half-wolves.- Said Wolf.- And they have tasty food! Yummi!  
  
- Wolf, are you hungry?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Well, just a little. But I want to keep my appetite untill we get there. Mary's cooking is good.  
  
- All right then. If you don't want the bacon that I kept for you..  
  
- Bacon?! Huff-puff! I'm hungry!  
  
Wolf took his horse near to Virginia's. He took the bacon from her hand, and ate it. Without stopping on the road.  
  
- You really are hungry.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Believe me, I never say no to bacon!- He replied.  
  
- I can see the house already, we're close.- Said Wendell.  
  
- I can smell them.- Said Wolf. And he paused for a moment.  
  
- Wolf, what is it?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- It's that smell again.  
  
- What smell?- Asked Lucy.- I don't smell anything unusual.  
  
- I'm not sure what is that smell.- Said Wolf.  
  
When they were close to the house, Lisa noticed them and shouted:  
  
- Mama! papa! They're here! they came back!  
  
Mary came out of the house and Max came running from the back of the house.  
  
- Who came honey?- Asked Mary.  
  
- Them!- Said Lisa and she pointed to the horses.  
  
- Max, they're back. Oh, I hope that they found their friend.  
  
- I think that they did. I smell a fourth person with them. But that smell seems familliar to me.  
  
Finally they reached the house. The little girls were already waving at them. Wolf waved back. They got off the horses and Max and Mary came close.  
  
- We're glad that you came back.- Said Max.- How did it go?  
  
- Everything was just fine, even great!- Said Wolf.  
  
- Virginia, how are you doing my dear?- Asked Mary.  
  
- Oh, I'm fine, thanks.  
  
- Max, Mary. I'd like to introduce you to Lucy. She's the one whom we were searching. And I'd like to introduce her as my future wife.- Said Wendell proudly.  
  
- Oh, Your Majesty! Congratulations!- Said Max.  
  
- It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness.- Said Mary and she bowed, as well as her husband.  
  
- It's nice to meet you too. Wendell told me that you allowed them to stay at your house. That was so nice of you.  
  
- Please come in.- Said Mary.  
  
And they all went into the house. Wolf was sniffing around again. He was confused. Virginia noticed that and asked:  
  
- Wolf, what is it with you?  
  
- Virginia, it's that smell again, it's so strong in here. Much stronger than the one at the Dragon Mountain.  
  
- What is that supposed to mean?  
  
- I don't know.  
  
While they were talking Mary prepared lunch, and all of them sat near the table. Max was also sniffing around. Wolf noticed that but didn't say anything. When they were finished. Wolf and Max got out of the house.  
  
- Max, I noticed that you were smelling something.  
  
- I did. When you came, I had this feeling that there is a familliar smell with you, but I just couldn't recognize it.  
  
- I had that feeling when I went to the Dragon Mountain. But it got so stronger at your house. And do you know to whose scent does it smell like?  
  
At that moment they said different names at the same time. Wolf said "Lucy", and Max said "Alex".  
  
They were both shocked.  
  
- Did I hear you say Lucy?- Asked Max.  
  
- Yes, I felt it like Lucy's scent. But you said Alex.  
  
- Are you thinking about the same thing that I'm thinking?  
  
- I'm not sure. When you found Alex, how old was she?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- She was two.  
  
- And Lucy's daughter was two. Was her name Alex? Or you named her that?  
  
- No we named her Alex. We didn't know her name. She couldn't talk at that time.  
  
- Max, I think that..  
  
- Lucy is her mother?  
  
- Yes.- Said Wolf, nodding his head  
  
- I must tell Mary. That would shock her for sure!  
  
- And I'll tell Virginia. Just don't tell Wendell or Lucy untill we're sure, O.K.?  
  
- O.K.  
  
They entered the house again. Thankfully Wendell and Lucy weren't at the kitchen. Max and Wolf came in and told their wives what they smelled and thought. The two women were shocked.  
  
- Are you sure about what you're talking?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Oh, I'm sure. I can swear on a bacon!- Said Wolf.  
  
- Max, our little girl.. has ..found.. her.. mother?- Said Mary, and her eyes were full of tears now.  
  
- Yes my dear. She found her mother.- Said Max and hugged his wife.  
  
- Can we tell Lucy?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Oh, we have to.- Said Mary.- She's in the living room.  
  
They went to the living room. Wendell and Lucy were talking with the girls.  
  
- Wendell, you know, my daughter would've been at her age by now.- Said Lucy.  
  
- We will find her, I promise.- He said and hugged her.  
  
At that moment the four entered the room.  
  
- Lucy we have something to tell you. But we are not quite sure yet.- Said Virginia.  
  
- What is it? You look and smell confused.- Lucy said.  
  
- Lucy, the thing is, when I entered your room at Dragon Mountain, I felt a smell which was so familliar to me. And when we came here it got even stronger. Max felt the same. He smelled something familliar when you came here. And it is the same scent of Alex.  
  
- Alex? What do you mean?- Asked Lucy, who was confused already.  
  
- We think that Alex is Moonlight.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I don't understand.- Said Lucy.- Please don't joke with me, not with that subject.  
  
- Your Highness, we are not joking. Not when it comes to Alex. Three years ago we found her alone in the middle of the forest. Crying, scared. And she had the same scent that you have, and untill now. We didn't know her name, so we named her Alexandra. She was two years old.- Said Max.  
  
- But how do you know that she IS my daughter?  
  
- She was wearing a yellow dress with a little red apron on it. I still have it. I'll bring it to you now.- Said Mary and went to her room to bring the dress.  
  
Lucy, didn't speak. She was looking to the ground, mouth opened. She was shocked. She looked at Alex, who was playing with her toys. Their eyes met eachother. Lucy knew that look. She never forgot about it. But she wasn't sure.  
  
- Lucy, are you alright?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- I.. I don't know. I'm not sure. I'm confused Wendell.- She put her hands around him and held him.  
  
- Please calm down my dear. Everything will be fine. I'm sure.  
  
At that moment Mary came with the little dress in her hand.  
  
- Here it is.- She said.  
  
Lucy took the dress, smelled it, and she remembered it. She made that dress for her daughter's second birthday. She started to cry.  
  
Wolf and Max decided to leave the room, and they asked Wendell to go with them. Virginia sat at Lucy's side, put her hand around her shoulder and said:  
  
- Lucy, is she your daughter? Only you can recognize her.  
  
Lucy looked at Virginia and said:  
  
- Virginia, I found my daughter.  
  
She hugged Virginia and cried. Mary went toward Alex, sat beside her and said:  
  
- Alex, do you know who is that lady?  
  
- A friend.- She replied.  
  
- No honey, she's mama.  
  
Alex looked at Mary like she was saying "what do you mean she's mama?".  
  
- Alex that is your mama.- Said Mary again pointing to Lucy.  
  
Alex looked at Lucy. Lucy came near her. got on her knees and said:  
  
- Honey, I'm your mommy. Do you remember me?  
  
The girl nodded for "no".  
  
- Moonlight.- Said Lucy.  
  
When Alex heard the name Moonlight, her eyes got wide, like she remembered that name. And then she said:  
  
- Stevey.  
  
Lucy hugged her. She knew that she remembered her.  
  
- Yes baby, Stevey. That's daddy. Oh, I missed you so much.  
  
Virginia looked at Mary who was standing there looking at Lucy with tears in her eyes. She came near her and said:  
  
- Mary, let's leave them alone for a while.  
  
- Yes, you're right. Let's go out.  
  
They went to the kitchen. The men were there waiting for them.  
  
- What happened?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- Did she recognize her?- Asked Max.  
  
- She recognized her daughter, and Alex remembered her father's name.- Said Mary with a smile on her face.  
  
- What a coincedence!- Said Wendell.  
  
At that moment, Lucy came to the kitchen, holding her daughter in her arms.  
  
- Thank you for everything.- She said, looking at Mary and Max. The she turned to Wendell.- Wendell, this is my daughter. Moonlight.  
  
Then she turned to Max and Mary again and said:  
  
- I want to register her as Moonlight Alex, if you don't mind. She is used to the name Alex, but the name Moonlight was given by my late husband.  
  
- We don't mind Your Highness.- Said Mary.- We were hoping that you would come someday. Since the day we brought her here. We never lost hope.  
  
- We're so happy for the both of you.- Said Max.  
  
Wolf left the room. He went outside the house and looked to the sky. He howled. Then Virginia came out, and asked.  
  
- Wolf, what is it?  
  
- I miss Mike.- He looked at her and she noticed a tear drop on his cheek.  
  
She hugged him and said:  
  
- We'll be home tomorrow. He's fine, I'm sure that he only ate dad's nerves by screaming. He'll be fine. I miss him too.  
  
- I just can't wait to hug him. First he was kidnapped, then Lucy dissapears. I didn't have the time to be with him. Huff-puff! That's not fair!  
  
- I know honey. I know. But it's over. Tomorrow you'll be playing with him. And you will complain that he is eating from your dish.  
  
Wolf smiled, he kissed Virginia on the head, and they went inside.  
  
Lucy was playing with her daughter. Wendell was talking to Max, while Mary prepared hot chocolate.  
  
- Oh, hot chocolate! I missed it alot!- Said Virginia.  
  
- Mary's hot chocolate is great.- Max replied.- Our daughters.. I mean Lisa and Alex love it. They would give anything to have more than one cup.  
  
Wendell turned to Wolf.  
  
- Wolf, what do you think. Should we leave today?  
  
- Oh, yes! Huff-puff I wanna go home! I miss my son!  
  
- You can leave tomorrow. It is getting dark now.- Said Max.  
  
- I think that Max is right. Let's wait untill morning.- Said Virginia.- I miss Mike too, but I don't want to risk by going out in the darkness.  
  
- Virginia is right. It would be dangerous. Stay here tonight.- Said Mary.  
  
Wolf and Wendell looked at each other, and decided to stay.  
  
When it got darker, Max offered to have dinner in the backyard of the house. Everyone agreed. The ladies prepared the food and took it out, where the men were. They ate, talked, laughed. The little girls were sleeping already. Max took them to their room. While they were outside, Mary and Lucy went inside the house to talk in privet.  
  
- Mary, I want to say that I don't know how to thank you for what you have done to Moonlight, I mean Alex.- Said Lucy.  
  
- I am the one who should thank you. You returned for your daughter. No one else would've done the same. You left her in the woods, didn't know what happened to her, but continued searching. Others wouldn't have done the same. I am sad that she will leave us. I love her as my own daughter. But I am more happy that I know that she is with her real family.  
  
- She was scared when I left her. I feel.. I don't know what I feel. If I didn't leave her in the forest, she must've been dead now. Thankfully she met you. I won't forget that... never.  
  
- Only promise me to come and visit us from time to time.  
  
- Oh, I will. I mean we will. Alex will be with me each time I come, also, I want you to visit us at the palace, I don't want to lose contact, O.K.?  
  
- I will.  
  
They went out again to see what were the others doing. Max and Wendell were talking, while Wolf was still eating and Virginia was trying to stop him. But of course, Wolf didn't listen.  
  
When it was late, they decided to go to bed. They picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.  
  
- I will wash them in the morning.- Said Lucy.- I feel sleepy now.  
  
- Yeah, me too.- Said Virginia.- Good night everyone.  
  
They all exchanged "good nights" and went to their rooms.  
  
In the morning Mary woke up before everyone. She went to the kitchen, washed the dishes, and prepared breakfast.  
  
When everyone was awake, they had breakfast. Then, Virginia and Lucy went to their room and started packing their bags. When they were ready Lucy went to see Mary again in the kitchen.  
  
- Mary? I want to thank you once more for taking care of my daughter.  
  
- You don't have to thank me at all. I did what I thought that was right. And I'm happy that you're together again.  
  
Tears filled their eyes. they hugged eachother, then Lucy went to the living room where Wendell was.  
  
- Wendell, I'm ready. when are we leaving?  
  
- As soon as Wolf and Virginia finish packing my dear.  
  
Wolf entered the room and said with a happy face:  
  
-We're ready! Huff-puff, Let's get moving! I need to go home!  
  
- Wolf we are ready and waiting for you.- Said Wendell as he stood.- I see that we can leave now.  
  
- Yes! Let's go!- Wolf replied.  
  
They went out. Max and Mary were talking to little Alex.  
  
- Alex honey, you be a good girl and take care of yourself, O.K.?- Said Max.  
  
- We will miss you sweety.- Said MAry as her eyes were filled with tears again.  
  
- Max? Mary? We're ready now.- Said Wendell.- I want to thatnk you for everything you have done for us, also for your hospitality.- He spoke as he came close to Max and put his hand on his shoulder.- You are always welcomed at the Royal Palace of the Fourth Kingdom.  
  
- Thank you Your Majesty.- Said Max.- We will be honored to visit you someday.  
  
- I also want to invite you to our wedding. I will send you the invitation as soon as Lucy and I set up a date.  
  
- Oh, that's so sweet of you Your Majesty.- Said Mary.-- We will be there.  
  
- All right now! We must leave so we would reach the palace before dark.- Said Wolf.  
  
They said goodbye and left on their horses. 


	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
At the palace, Tony was staring out of the window in his room. Then he went to see how was Mike doing.  
  
He entered the room slowly, trying not to wake him up, in case he was still sleeping.  
  
- Dada!- Mike called as he saw his grandfather comming.  
  
- Hi little fellow. I see you're not sleeping at all.- He kissed Mike as he picked him from his bed.- How are you today? You miss mommy and daddy?  
  
Mike looked at him like he said the he did miss them.  
  
- Oh, I miss them, too. Well, I don't miss your dad that much. But I really miss your mom. All right, what're we going to play today?  
  
They sat on the ground and Tony started to think of an interesting game to play with Mike.  
  
"I'm too old for this" he said to himself "But what else should I do? Ah! Whatever! I'll just keep on playing".  
  
- Are you hungry Mikey? I think that I am hungry.- Tony spoke to Mike, while the little boy just stared at him.- why don't we stop this playing thing, and go down to see what's for breakfast? Come on, let's go.  
  
He picked Mike up and they went to the dining room. Tony saw the table ready, breakfast was being brought by the servants.  
  
- Great.- He turned to Mike.- Looks like we're going to have a huge breakfast today.  
  
He put Mike on a chair next to his. He filled his plate then before he start to eat he remembered that he wasn't alone near the table.  
  
- Oop's, sorry. I forgot that you're here.- Tony said to Mike. Then, he started to feed him from his plate. A maide came close and offered her help to feed Mike, but Tony said that he prefers doing it by himself.  
  
After they were finished with breakfast, Tony took Mike out to the garden. They played for a while, then he noticed that Mike was tired. His eyes were closing, although he didn't want to surrender to sleep.  
  
- Come here, let's go inside.- Tony said, and he picked Mike and went back inside the palace. He took Mike to his room, and put him in his bed to sleep. He thought that it would be better that his grandson would stay in his room from now on, untill the return of his parents.  
  
It was noon, Tony was still in his room. He didn't get out, he wasn't in the mood. All he was thinking about now was his daughter and a little bit her husband. He looked at Mike, who looked like an angel sleeping in his bed, and he decided to join him. He slept near his grandson.  
  
On their way to the palace, Virginia, Wendell and Lucy were trying to catch up with Wolf, who was rushing to reach the palace.  
  
- Wolf! Please slow down! We might lose eachother's track if you keep rushing like that!- Virginia called.  
  
- Wolf! Stop!- Called Wendell.  
  
Wolf didn't seem to listen. He rode his horse like a crazy. He was far from them, he didn't even stop or turn to listen.  
  
- Let us stop here for a short time.- Said Lucy.- I feel tired, and I'm sure that you are also tired.  
  
- Wendell, she's right.- Said Virginia.- Let's stop.  
  
- But what about Wolf?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- Oh, he'll be back. At least I think that he would, when he notices that we are not behind him.- Said Virginia.  
  
They stopped, and got off their horses. Virginia brought a little bag filled with food that Mary gave her.  
  
- Here, this is our lunch. I kept a little for Wolf, in case he comes back.- She said.  
  
- Oh, I am hungry.- Said Lucy.  
  
Alex pulled Lucy's jacket edge.  
  
- What is it honey?  
  
- I'm hungry.  
  
- Oh, we will eat now. Come here, let's see what auntie Virginia has for us.  
  
They sat on the ground. Virginia opened the bag and put it in the middle, so everyone would be able to reach it. Mary made some sandwitches for them. Each of them took one sandwitch and started to eat. After a short time Lucy sniffed the air and said:  
  
- Here he comes.  
  
- Who?- Said Wendell.  
  
- Wolf. I can smell him.  
  
- I told you that he'll be back.- Said Virginia.- I bet that he smelled the sandwitches and he decided to return.  
  
- Maybe.- Said Wendell, and laughed.  
  
Wolf came near by his horse, he got down of it and came close to the others.  
  
- And why didn't you tell me that we were going to have lunch?!  
  
- You were going like you were being chased by an army of trolls!- Said Wendell.  
  
- I was?  
  
- You were.- Said Virginia.  
  
- O.K., O.K.! Don't come shooting at me! I just wanted to get home as soon as possible.- He said as he sat near Virginia.- And I am hungry.  
  
He tried to reach the bag, but Virginia hit him on the hand.  
  
- Your food is in a bag on my horse's saddle. Go and get it.  
  
- Huff-puff, that's not fair!  
  
He got up and brought his share of food. And started eating. When they all were finished, Wolf stood and said:  
  
- Let's go.  
  
- Here we go again.- Virginia whispered to Lucy, and they both laughed.  
  
- Hey! What're you laughing at? I didn't say anything funny.  
  
- Wolf my friend.- wendell stepped closer and put his arm around Wolf's shoulder.- I think that the ladies are cooking something for us. Let us show them who we really are.  
  
Wolf looked at the women, as he lifted one eyebrow, and said:  
  
- Wendie, you're right. Let's show them who we are.  
  
The men rode their horses and left. leaving Virginia and Lucy behind. Alex got concerned. She grabbed her mother's hand and stood so close to her. Lucy looked at Virginia in amazement.  
  
- Virginia, did you see what they did?  
  
- Yes. They were so.. so..- Virginia thought of the proper word to describe the men, but couldn't find any.  
  
- So much like men! Come Virginia, we'll get to the palace before they do. And we will leave them alone.  
  
- Yes, and we won't go searching for them.  
  
They rode their horses, Lucy took Alex with her and they went off.  
  
- Lucy, which way should we go?- Asked Virginia.  
  
Lucy sniffed the air and said:  
  
- That way.- She pointed to the road in front of them. And the moved.  
  
Every once in a while they stopped and Lucy was sniffing around to find the right way back to the palace.  
  
A little bit far from them Wendell and Wolf were laughing about what they did.  
  
- I don't belive that you did this Wendell.  
  
- Did you see their face expression? They were surprised.  
  
- But I wonder what are they doing now.  
  
- I think that we should go back and check on them.  
  
- Your right. let's go.  
  
They went to the place were they were a while ago, but they didn't see anyone. Wolf sniffed the air and said:  
  
- Well, they left to the direction of the palace.  
  
- They won't be lost. I think that Lucy can find the right way. Her nose will lead them.  
  
- But we should keep an eye on them, from a distance.  
  
- But Lucy would smell us.  
  
- No she won't. We won't get closer to them. She wouldn't be able to smell us. Well, her daughter might smell us, but not Lucy. Remember, she was a human, she wasn't born as a half-wolf. She was turned into a wolf, then turned back to become half-wolf. So, she doesn't have all the wolf instincts in her. And I don't think that Alex would be able to tell them anything.  
  
- All right then, let's go.  
  
Wolf was finding the direction on which Lucy and Virginia went by their smell. Of course Wendell was following him all the time.  
  
- Wolf. Do you think that we should get closer to them?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- No, no, no. We better be far from them. I want to see how would they act alone.  
  
Wolf was watching the ladies while they were trying to find the right way back to the palace. Lucy was leading the way, and Virginia was following her.  
  
- Wendell.- Said Wolf with a low voice.- I've got an idea. why don't we play a game on them?  
  
- A game? Grow up Wolf!- Wendell looked at Wolf and realized that he is serious.- You want to play a game? Are you serious?  
  
Wolf nodded for "Yes" with a big smile on his face.  
  
- All right.- Said Wendell.- What game are you thinking about?  
  
- Well, a scary one.  
  
- Scary? What do you mean?  
  
- We can do something that would scare them.  
  
- And any scary ideas?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- Yes! We will leave out horses here. You would run to them, and make it sound like I was trying to eat you.  
  
- Eat me?  
  
- Yes, eat you! Like I have hit my head somewhere, and lost memory, and I'm totally a wolf now. And we'll see how will they react. And we will keep it that way untill we reach the palace.  
  
- If we reach the palace you mean.  
  
- Oh we will. I won't try to eat you again.- Wolf smiled.- O.K., run now.  
  
while Wendell was going to start running Wolf stopped him.  
  
- No, no! Wait, wait, wait!  
  
- Now what?!  
  
- Your clothes.  
  
- What about them?  
  
- They are too clean to look like a wolf has been chasing you. We should rip them a little and make them dirty.  
  
- Oh, please! Not my clothes!  
  
- Oh, yes! Come on let's get to work.  
  
- I hate this. But It's O.K. only if we win this game.  
  
- We will. Don't worry. They will get scared to death!  
  
- Great! Now we'll have to prepare for funeral!- Said Wendell jokingly.  
  
Wolf helped Wendel to rip his shirt and vest. Then he asked Wendell to lay on the ground and roll over so his clothes would get dirty.  
  
- Wolf, if our plan fails, I'll kill you by my own hands.  
  
- I promise to let you kill me. But you won't have that chance at all. We won't fail.  
  
- I hope so.  
  
- Come on run. Before I eat you. Oh, and try to scream a little.  
  
Wendell started to run toward the spot where Lucy and Virginia were resting now.  
  
- Help! Help!- Wendell screamed.- He got crazy! Help!  
  
Lucy and Virginia noticed Wendell comming, his clothes were full of dirt and they were ripped.  
  
- Wendell, what is it?- Asked Lucy.  
  
- Where's Wolf?- Asked Virginia, and she started to get nervous.- Wendell, where is Wolf? And what happened to you?  
  
- He.. he..  
  
- Wendell, is everything O.K.?- Asked Lucy.- Take a deep breath, then tell us.  
  
Wendell took a deep breath then started talking.  
  
- We must run. He's dangerous. He tried to kill me!  
  
- Who?- Asked Lucy.  
  
- Wolf!  
  
- What?- Virginia felt that she would fall, but she calmed herself and asked.- What do you mean by he's dangerous? Wendell, what happened?  
  
- We were on our way trying to find you. Then, Wolf's horse got crazy somehow, and it threw him off it. He must've hit his head to a rock or something. He doesn't remember me. He jumped on me and tried to kill me. I was scared, and I ran from him. Oh, thank God I found you. We must run from here before he comes.  
  
- Dear Lord! What will we do?- said Lucy, while she turned to Alex, who was sitting on the ground under a tree.  
  
- I must see him!- Said Virginia.  
  
- Virginia, he doesn't remember anything or anyone. He is behaving like a wolf.- Said Wendell.  
  
- He would remember me! Where is he? I will go and find him myself.  
  
- You don't need to. He is close. I can smell him.- Said Lucy, and she went near Alex. She picked her up and put her on the horse, then she joined her.- Listen we must continue to the palace from here. I think that Wolf will follow us. We would get him to the palace and let a doctor see him.  
  
- No, I will see him first.- Said Virginia and she walked to the direction, where Wendell came from. Then she turned to Lucy and said:  
  
- Lucy, I want you to take Alex and Wendell to the palace. You can't risk your daughter, if wolf really is dangerous. But I don't think that he would harm a wolf. But again, I think that it's better for you to continue, I'll see him myself.  
  
Before Virginia could turn, wendell shouted:  
  
- He's here!  
  
Wolf came running. He was looking pretty angry. He stopped for a moment, looked at them. He wanted to smile, but he hardly stopped himself from that.  
  
He said to himself "O.K., here we go. Let's see what will the ladies do now. But who should I attack first? Huff-puff, there's no doubt.. Virginia."  
  
He looked at Virginia who was staring at him. Then he growled, and ran toward her.  
  
Wendell pushed Virginia out of the way, as he went to face Wolf. They pulled eachother to the ground, wolf was acting like he was trying to bite Wendell's neck, and wendell was resisting him.  
  
- Wolf! Please stop!- Virginia screamed.  
  
- Wendell! Virginia don't go there!- Lucy shouted.  
  
Virginia ran toward Wolf and Wendell. She wanted to stop that fight. Wolf and Wendell were on standing now. Virginia ran and tried to seperate them. She succeeded, and she stood between them, Wolf in front of her. Without turning her face to wendell she asked him:  
  
- Wendell, are you O.K.?  
  
- I'm all right Virginia. Please go away, it's dangerous for you. Run before he attacks again.  
  
- No, you go to your fiance, and I'll take care of my husband.  
  
Wolf looked at Wendell, and Wendell understood that he wanted him to leave.  
  
- All right Virginia. But if I see that you are in need of help, I'll come.  
  
- O.K., now please leave us.  
  
Wendell walked slowly, as he was trying to look tierd. Lucy got off her horse and ran to him.  
  
- Wendell dear, are you all right?  
  
- Yes my love. I'm fine. I just feel tired.  
  
- Come let us leave them alone. I'm sure that Virginia knows what to do.  
  
- All right. But we won't go so far from here, she might need our help.  
  
- We won't go so far. Only to make sure that you and Alex are safe. I'll keep an eye on them.  
  
They went a little bit away. But they weren't so far from Wolf and Virginia. They could see them from that spot in the woods. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
- Wolf, it's me.- Virginia was shaking. She didn't know what will he do.- I'm your wife, Virginia.  
  
- I don't have a wife.- Said Wolf.- But you smell dellicious, and I'm hungry.  
  
He took one step forward.  
  
- No! We are married! It's been two years now! Wolf, don't you remember me?- Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Wolf thought Oh, I don't want to see those tears. Oh, please Virginia. But I have to continue.  
  
- I have never been married!  
  
He walked to her with large steps and attacked. He pushed her to the ground and tried to bite her. She was fighting back, trying to run from him, but couldn't.  
  
- Wolf! Please stop!- She screamed.  
  
Lucy watched them, and couldn't stay at her place.  
  
- I'm going there. I must stop him. He would kill her!  
  
- Lucy don't go. I'm sure that Virginia will manage this.- Said wendell.  
  
- No, I am going. You stay here with Alex. I'll help Virginia.  
  
Before Wendell could say anything else, Lucy ran to help Virginia who was screaming now. She took a rock in her hand. While Wolf was trying to catch Virginia, Lucy managed to get close to him from behind. She hit him with the rock that was in her hand. Wolf paused for a moment. He put his hand on his head and turned to Lucy.  
  
- Why did you do that?- He said and fell on the ground.  
  
- Lucy! You killed him!  
  
Lucy came nclose to Wolf, who was unconscious now. She put her head near his nose, then looked at Virginia and said:  
  
- He's alive, don't worry. He just lost his consciousness.  
  
Wendell came running.  
  
- What happened?- He asked. He saw Wolf on the ground.- Is he dead?  
  
- No. He just lost his consciousness.- Said Lucy.- I hit him with a rock. we must tie him with a rope, and we'll take him to the palace. We'll see what would happen then.  
  
Virginia was kneeling beside her husband, crying.  
  
- Oh Wolf, what happened to you? Please be all right. Don't leave me, please.  
  
- Virginia, we'll take him to the palace. He will be all right.- Said Wendell, and he put his hand on her shoulder.- Don't worry.  
  
Lucy brought a rope from her horse saddle.  
  
- Here, I'll tie his hands and we'll put him on a horse.  
  
She put wolf's hands behind, and tied the rope around them. She and Wendell carried Wolf, and put him on her horse. Then she turned to Wendell.  
  
- Wendell, where are your horses?  
  
- I don't know. I think they're not far from here. I'll take Virginia's horse and go to find them.  
  
- O.K., we will wait for you here.- Said Lucy.  
  
Wendell took Virginia's horse and went to the place where he left the horses. He brought them back.  
  
- Virginia, everything will be fine. Don't worry.- Said Lucy, trying to calm Virginia.  
  
- Why should this happen to us all the time?- Said Virginia.- Each time we think that we are happy, something come up. I don't know what to do.  
  
- It will be over when we reach the palace. I'm sure. Now calm down honey.- Said Lucy and she sat near Virginia, putting her arm around her shoulder.  
  
On his way back Wendell said to himself "what have we done. We were supposed to be playing. I just hope that Wolf would be fine."  
  
- I'm back.- He said as he reached them.- Let's get home fast before he wakes up.  
  
Lucy took Alex and rode a horse, and Virginia took the other.  
  
On the way to the palace, Wolf started to wake up.  
  
- Cripes! My head! What is happening here?  
  
- Wolf?- Said Virginia.- Wolf , are you O.K.?  
  
- Virginia, why am I on the horse in this position?  
  
- We can't untie you yet.- Said Lucy.  
  
- My physician should see you frist Wolf.- Said Wendell.  
  
- What? What have I done? Wendell, what's going on?  
  
- Stop asking questions Wolf.- Said Virginia dryly.  
  
- Huff-puff! Virginia, what is going on with you?  
  
- The palace!- Said Wendell.  
  
- Where here!- Said Lucy.- We must go faster now. We must take him to the doctor.- She said poiting to Wolf.  
  
- Doctor? Why? I'm not sick? Wendell! I thought that..- Before he could continue, Virginia said:  
  
- You thought? You thought what? Was this one of your games?  
  
- Game? Me?- Said Wolf, trying convince them that he "doesn't" know what's going on.  
  
- Yes you!  
  
- Virginia, I am tied here and thrown on this horse like a criminal. Could someone please explain what's going on?!  
  
- You'll know when we get to the palace. Now shut up!- Virginia shouted at him.  
  
Wolf didn't say a word. "I'm in BIG trouble now" he said to himself.  
  
They got to the courtyard. As they stepped down from their horses, Tony came running with the Chancellor.  
  
- I'm so happy that you returned!- Said Tony, but when he noticed Wolf, he was amazed.- What happened to him?  
  
- He'll be fine dad.- Said Virginia.- Where's Mike?  
  
- In my room.  
  
- Let's go there. I'll tell you what happened.  
  
- Virginia! Don't leave me here like this! Huff-puff, please come back.- Said Wolf, but Virginia didn't even turn. She continued walking with her father.  
  
Wendell turned to the Chancellor.  
  
- Tell some guards to take him to his room, and lock the door. Then call my physician. he must see what is Wolf's illness. And tell the maides to prepare a room for my fiance and her daughter.  
  
The Chancellor looked at Wendell then looked at Lucy in amazment.  
  
- As you wish Your Majesty.- Said the Chancellor. He bowed and left.  
  
- Wendell! Are you crazy?! Said Wolf.  
  
Wendell turned to Lucy:  
  
- Lucy dear, go inside with Alex, I'll be there in a moment.  
  
- All right. Don't be late please.  
  
- I won't.  
  
Lucy went inside the palace. Wendell helped Wolf get off the horse, but he didn't untie him.  
  
- Wendell, what's going on here? Untie me please.  
  
- Sorry Wolf, I can't do that. They must see you that way.  
  
- But what happened? How did I get on the horse like that?  
  
- You remember when you were with Virginia?  
  
- Yes. Then felt a pain in my head, and by the way, it still hurts. Then I don't remember anything.  
  
- Well, Lucy hit you by a rock. Natural reaction I would say. She was trying to protect Virginia. Then she suggested to tie your hands and bring you here.  
  
- Oh cripes! Now what will we do?  
  
- Not we. Only you. I don't have any explaining to do.  
  
- Oh yes you have. Maybe not now, but you will when they know the truth.  
  
- Untill that time, I'll think of something.  
  
- Oh yeah?  
  
- Yes my friend. All right I see the guards comming.  
  
- Your Majesty.- Said one of the guards.  
  
- Take him to his room. Do not let him escape. Lock the door, and call my physician to check him.  
  
- Yes Your Majesty.- Said the guard.  
  
They took Wolf to his room, and did exactly how they were ordered by the King.  
  
Virginia entered Tony's room. Mike was playing with his toys. When he saw his mother, he ran to her.  
  
- Mommy!  
  
- Hi sweety, I missed you.  
  
She hugged him, and kissed him. Mike was thrilled by the return of his mom.  
  
- So, how was it with grandpa? Did you have fun?  
  
Mike smiled to her, and nodded for "yes". Then he said:  
  
- Whey is papa?  
  
- Oh, he is working now. You will see him soon. I hope.  
  
Virginia was concerned. Tony noticed that and took Mike from her.  
  
- Come to grandpa little fellow. Want to show mommy your toys?  
  
He looked at Virginia and said:  
  
- Virginia, I think that it's better for you to go and see how Wolf is doing now. I'll stay with Mike.  
  
- Yeah, you're right. I'll go and see how's is he doing now.  
  
Virginia left the room. She wasn't sure where Wolf is now, so she went to Wendell's office to ask Wendell about it. She knocked the door then entered.  
  
- Wendell? Where is Wolf now?  
  
- In your room. I ordered the guards to lock him in there untill my physician arrives.  
  
- I'll go there to see him.  
  
- Virginia,- Wendell stood in front of her.- Whatever happens, don't open the door. Please.  
  
Virginia didn't say anything. She just left and went to her room.  
  
Wolf was locked in the room. He walked around, nervous, angry, didn't know what to do.  
  
- Cripes! What have I done? Ah! What is Wendell going to do?- He said to himself.- I just hope that this will end. But I'm not going to surrender. No, I'll keep playing this game, and I'll win!  
  
At that moment someone knocked the door.  
  
- Who is it?- He said angryly.- Leave me alone! I've had enough for today!  
  
- It's me Wolf.- Virginia replied.  
  
- Oh, Virginia!- He said as he rushed to the door.- Please let me out. I'm fine, I swear! Please open the door!  
  
- I'm sorry Wolf. I can't do that. I just wanted to know how are you doing now.  
  
- Virginia, my love, please open the door. Please.  
  
- Wolf, I'm sorry. I can't. Are you all right in there?  
  
- No, I'm not! Huff-puff! I want to get out!  
  
- Just wait a little bit more. The doctor will see you and then you'll be out.  
  
Wolf knew that this conversation wouldn't lead to anything. So, he decided to put some more acting in it.  
  
- If you can't let me out, then leave! And don't talk tome anymore!- He said, trying to sound as angry as he could.  
  
Tears came out of Virginia's eyes. She wanted to open the door, but she thought that it would be wrong. he might get out and hurt someone.  
  
- I'm sorry Wolf. I can't.- She said and ran away.  
  
She went to Tony's room. Opened the door, entered and closed it behind her. She was crying now.  
  
- Virginia what is it?- Tony said as he rose and came near. He held her face in his hands and said:  
  
- What is it? Is it Wolf? Is he O.K.?  
  
-Dad, I couldn't help him. He's mad at me now.  
  
- What did you say or do?  
  
- He asked me to let him out. You see, Wendell ordered to lock him in our room untill the doctor arrives. When I went there..  
  
- Did you open the door?  
  
- No, I talked to him from outside. I didn't open the door. He asked me to let him out, but I didn't dad. I didn't help him.  
  
She cried. Tony took her in his arms, trying to calm her.  
  
- He'll be fine honey. You'll see. Now stop crying. You can't let your son see you crying.  
  
- He said that he won't talk to me anymore and doesn't want to see me. Dad, I lost him forever.  
  
- No you didn't. He was just angry about being locked. Now stop crying, go and wash your face and come to play with Mike. He missed you alot. Now, go and wash your face.  
  
- O.K.- Said Virginia as she wiped the tears from her face and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She came back and sat on the ground, near Tony and Mike. She didn't say anything. She only smiled at Mike when he looked at her. She only thought about Wolf.  
  
Wolf was sitting on his bed. Thinking about what he said to Virginia.  
  
"Will she forgive me?" he thought, "I am such an idiot! What made me say such a thing?! What is she really leaves?".  
  
While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that the door was getting opened. Finally, when he smelled a familliar scent he rose and went to the door.  
  
- Wendell!  
  
Wendell entered the room with his physician. wendell ordered the guard to stay near the door and to not let anyone enter the room.  
  
- Wolf, this is Dr. Leonard. He is my physician.   
  
-Hi doc.- Said Wolf and turned to Wendell.- Wendell, you know that I'm all right! Why did you order your men to lock me in here?  
  
- wolf, I had to do so. I'm sorry, but I thought that this would be the best way to continue what we've started. And believe me, it's not going to get better.  
  
- Yeah, I talked to Virginia a while ago. I asked her to open the door, but she refused. And I had to shout at her, and I said that if she wouldn't open the door, then I won't talk to her anymore.  
  
- You're an idiot, do you know that?- Said Wendell.  
  
- Yeah, I know. So, what're we supposed to do?  
  
- You had the brilliant idea, why don't you think of something?  
  
- Well, my brain is not working now.  
  
- As a beginning, Dr. Leonard will help us.- He turned to the doctor as he talked.  
  
- Your Majesty, I don't know what kind of a game you are playing here with your friend, but I sure hope that I can be as helpful as needed to you.  
  
- Thank you doctor.- Said Wendell.- now let me tell you what happened and what is needed from you.  
  
Wendell told the doctor what happened before they came to the palace. The doctor didn't say anything. He just nodded all the time and listened carefully. When Wendell was finished he said:  
  
- All we need from you is to say that Wolf is sick. I don't know what kind of a syndrome will you call it, but make it something very serious.  
  
- Your Majesty, I think that it would be the best thing to say that Mr. Wolf here has a problem concerning his nerves. That he can't control his brain and loses memory, gets mad, nervous. It would be better that we keep the signs as minimal as we can. So, you would be able to get out of this easyly.  
  
- I believe you're right. Wolf, what do you think?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- All I want now is my wife and son to be with me. Whatever we do, I just don't want to lose them.  
  
- You won't lose them my friend.- Wendell replied and put his hand on Wolf's shoulder.  
  
- Your Majesty,- Said the doctor.- Am I needed in anything else?  
  
- No doctor. You may leave. just remember not to tell anyone about this. Only tell them that Wolf is seriously ill..  
  
Before Wendell can complete, Wolf said:  
  
- And tell them that I am not dangerous. I would get dangerous only if I'm hungry. Tell them that too. Please.  
  
- Yes doctor. tell them that he isn't dangerous at this moment.  
  
- As you wish your Majesty.- Said the doctor as he bowed.  
  
The physician left the room. On his way out Virginia saw him and came.  
  
- Excuse me, doctor?  
  
- Yes Miss?  
  
- I'm Virginia, Wolf's wife. I wanted to know how is he.  
  
- He is fine at this moment.  
  
- What's wrong with him?  
  
- I'm sorry to tell you, but it's his nerves.- The doctor tried to look more serious than he usually looks like.  
  
- What do you mean with "his nerves"?- Virginia asked.  
  
- Well, he has been on the road for many days, he is tired. His brain is not functioning normal. He gets angry, nervous, and he loses memory sometimes. The amnesia might last for a long time or a short time.  
  
- Is he going to be fine?  
  
- I hope so. But I must warn you. he might get so dangerous if he gets hungry. So, be careful and feed him well. I don't want him to hurt himself or others.  
  
- I'll do my best to make him fell better doctor. Thank you so much. Oh, and one more question.  
  
- Yes?  
  
- Can I take our son to him? Is it safe?  
  
- As I told you Miss, he is dangerous only when he is hungry.  
  
- Thank you doctor.  
  
- You're welcome. Now, I must leave, I have so much work to do. Take care of your husband.  
  
- I will doctor. Thank you. Goodbye.  
  
Virginia rushed to her room. But when she reached there she stopped. Was it safe to enter? She asked herself. What would Wolf do when he sees her? What would she do? These questions concerned her at first. Then she decided to put them off her mind and she opened the door.  
  
- So, you came in finally.- Said Wolf dryly.  
  
- I..I'm sorry Wolf.  
  
- Sorry? Leaving your husband to suffer alone, and you say you're sorry?- He tried his best to look disturbed.- Huff-puff! That's not how a loving wife would act when her husban needs her.  
  
Wolf turned his back to her. He hardly could stop a smile on his face.  
  
- Wolf, I was afraid to come in, or even open the door.- Virginia replied and came close to him.- I wanted to open the door for you, but I was afraid that you would attack me, like you did in the forest few hours ago.  
  
- I didn't attack you!- He said without turning to her.  
  
Virginia tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he didn't let her.  
  
- Wolf, please forgive me.- Her eyes now were filled with tears.  
  
Wolf felt that, but he didn't turn. He closed his eyes and thought "Oh Virginia, I don't want to see those tears. I really am sorry my love. I just hope that I can finish this stupid game. But I have to continue at this moment".  
  
- I'm hungry.- He said.- I didn't eat for hours now.  
  
- I'll ask the maides to bring you some food.  
  
- Before they bring the food, I want to see Mike. Where is he?  
  
- He's at dad's room. I'll bring him now.  
  
- I'm waiting.  
  
Virginia left the room. She ran to her father's room to bring Mike. Meanwhile, Wolf sat on his bed. He was feeling terrible about how he was talking to Virginia. He thought of ways to end this thing that he put himself in.  
  
Virginia came back with Mike. She put him on the ground and he ran to his father:  
  
- Papa!- Mike shouted when he saw his dad.  
  
- Hey, little buddy. How are you son? Oh, I missed you alot!- He kissed Mike's cheek and put him on the ground again. Wolf got on his knees in front of Mike and said:  
  
- How was it with grandpa? I bet you were bored with him, right?  
  
- Dada.- Was all the reply that Wolf got.  
  
- The dinner is on it's way.- Said Virginia.- They'll bring it here.  
  
Wolf rose and held Mike's hand.  
  
- I think that it's time for him to sleep. You put him in his bed, and I'll have dinner in the kitchen.  
  
- But..  
  
- I won't come back tonight, so don't wait for me.  
  
- But, Wolf..  
  
He left before Virginia could say anything. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Virginia changed Mike's clothes, then put him in his bed.  
  
- O.K., do you want me to tell you a story?  
  
Mike nodded for "yes".  
  
- All right. Umm, what story should I tell you.- She thought for a moment, then said:- Oh, Snow White! I think that you'll like it.  
  
She sat near Mike's bed and told him the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Before she reach the part where the step-mother brings the poisoned apple to Snow White, Virginia noticed that Mike is already sleeping. She covered him with his blanket, and got out. She walked in the corridor, feeling confused and sad. Lucy was on her way to her room, and they met.  
  
- Virginia. How are you? What are you concerned about?  
  
- Wolf. It's Wolf that I'm concerned about.  
  
- What happened? What did the doctor say?  
  
- He didn't say much. He said that he's fine. It's his nerves. He is tired of the trip. And he is dangerous when he is hungry.  
  
- I see. And where is he now?  
  
- I don't know. Oh, Lucy. He was angry at me. He asked me to open the door for him before the arrival of the doctor, but I refused. And now he is mad at me. He went to the kitchen to have dinner, and he said that he won't be back tonight.  
  
- Oh, Virginia, I'm sure he'll be back.- Lucy put her hands on Virginia's shoulders, trying to confort her.  
  
- What if he doesn't? What am I supposed to do then? I will never forgive myself if something happens to him.  
  
- He'll be fine. He might be angry now, but tomorrow he'll be back, and he'll be fine. I'm sure that he would forget about everything. He loves you Virginia. He loves you more than his own life. Just wait untill morning and you'll see, everything will be fine.  
  
- Oh, I wish that would be true.  
  
- Now go to your room, and try to sleep. You are tired.  
  
- O.K. Thank's for comming.  
  
- Don't mention it. You may call me whenever you need me.  
  
- Thanks.  
  
They hugged eachother, then each one went to her room.  
  
Wolf entered the kitchen, ate everything that caught his eyes, then went to Wendell's office.  
  
- Wendell!- He opened the door and rushed inside.  
  
- What is it my friend?  
  
- I need a room for tonight.  
  
- A room? What about your's?  
  
- Well, I kinda had an argument with Virginia, and I'm not going to sleep there tonight.  
  
- Oh, Wolf. Why?  
  
- It's part of the game.  
  
- All right. But, have you thought of any way to end this mess?  
  
- Oh, it's not a mess, yet. I don't know what will be my next move, but I sure hope that it would end.  
  
- I hope so.  
  
- Oh, oh, and one more thing.  
  
- Now what?  
  
- Don't allow Virginia or Tony to use the Travelling Mirror. In case they wanted to go back. I will never be able to find them in New York.  
  
- I won't let them. Be sure of that.  
  
Wendell called a servant and ordered him to prepare a room on the other side of the palace for Wolf. So, he would be far from being seen by Virginia.  
  
Wolf went to the room. He was uncomfortable with what was happening. He sat on the bed and tried to find a way to end this story. He didn't want Virginia to know that he was playing on her. If she knew, she would never talk to him anymore. Finally he got it.  
  
- Yes! That's it!- He said to himself.- It all started in the forest, then it must end in the forest! Oh, I'm cleaver!  
  
He had a big smile on his face. Then he layed to sleep.  
  
While Wolf was enjoying his sleep, Virginia was in her bed thinking about him. She didn't know where he would be at this moment. She was concerned, confused. She felt guilty, and didn't know how to deal with the situation.  
  
Next morning Virginia woke up early. She slept for a few hours only, but she wanted to go out and find her husband. Without making a noise in the room, so she wouldn't disturb Mike's sleep, she got up from her bed, changed her clothes and left. On her way in the corridor she felt that someone was watching or following her. She turned back to see who or what was it, but there was no one there. She continued and went out to the forest. She felt that she was being watched again. She turned around, but again, there was no one there. It was still dark outside. She walked without anything that could light her way. After one hour of walking to an unknown direction, she stopped. She sat on a stone which she saw, putting her elbows on her knees, her head down.  
  
- Oh, Wolf, what have I done. I shouldn't have done that. I was supposed to open the door when you asked me. I wonder if you will ever forgive me.- She said to herself.  
  
She raised her head and shouted loudly:  
  
- I'm sorry Wolf!- Then continued in a lower tone trying to force her self not to cry, although her eyes were filled with tears already.- Please try to understand. I don't want to lose you.  
  
- You won't lose me.- A voice came from behind.  
  
Virginia was surprised and scared. She quickly stood up and turned back.  
  
- Wolf? Is that you?- She said, but there was no answer.  
  
She looked around to see if there was anyone around, hoping that she would see him. But, no bady was there. She turned back again to continue her way, but suddenly she took one big step backward.  
  
It was a dark shadow of a man. She couldn't see who was it, so she took a step forward. She tried to take a closer look at the stranger, who was standing there without saying a word.  
  
- Who are you?- She asked. But there was no reply.- Go away! My husband is in the territory, and he'll come here soon.- Again, there was no reply.  
  
The shadow started to move toward her. As she took a step back she said:  
  
- Stop right there! Don't come any closer, or.. or..  
  
- Or what? Will you scream?- The shadow replied finally.  
  
- Wolf?- Virginia was surprised. She didn't know, to be happy to see him, or to get angry for scaring her.  
  
- That's what most people do when they see a wolf.- He came closer to her.  
  
Virginia could see his face now. Wolf wasn't smiling. He stood like a tower in front of her.  
  
- Wolf, I.. I..  
  
- What is it?- He said in a calm voice, like he was talking to a stranger.  
  
- I feel awful about what I did. I must've opened the door when you asked me to. I'll never forgive myself for that.  
  
- That was the only time that I really needed you to help me. I needed you, but you ignored me.- His voice sounded angry.  
  
- Wolf, I was scared.  
  
- Scared of your own husband? You know that no wolf would harm his mate no matter what.- He turned his face to a side and continued.- How can you know that if you're only a human.  
  
- Wolf, look at me.- She turned his face to her by both of her hands.- Yes, I am human. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, or I don't understand you. Please put yourself in my situation. My husband attacks me in the forest, saying that he doesn't recognize me. She tries to kill me, and God knows what would've he done after that. And you want me not to be scared? And that doesn't have anything to do with being or not being a human.  
  
- Oh, it does have manythings to do with it. Wolf mates wouldn't leave eachother no matter what happens. But I didn't see that from you.- He looked at Virginia and felt that he would be the one to cry now. He was hurting her with words that he didn't mean to say.  
  
Virginia looked to the ground and said:  
  
- Will you forgive me?- Then she looked at him and continued.- I promise to be the wife that you always dreamed of.  
  
- You are the wife that I always dreamed of. And I'm not the one who should forgive. You must forgive me for what I've done.  
  
Virginia looked confused. What has he done that she didn't know?  
  
- Virginia, - Wolf continued.- I can't continue with this game.- Now it was Wolf's turn to look to the ground.  
  
- What game?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I started this just before we got to the palace. Me and Wendell decided this. We started it, and didn't know how to end it. I know that I have spoiled all of Wendell's plan, but I just couldn't keep myself away from you.  
  
- But you didn't come to our room. You were out here all night.  
  
- No I wasn't. Wendell gave me a room on the other side of the palace. But I was sitting in front of the door of our room all night.  
  
- All night?- Virginia was awake most of the time, but she didn't feel anyone outside the room.  
  
- O.K., you got me there. Just before you leave the room, I came. And when I felt that you were going to get out, I didn't want you to see me. So I followed you from a distance.  
  
- I felt that someone was watching.  
  
- I noticed that. I didn't know how to tell you all this. That's why I kept playing the angry role. Now, will you forgive me?  
  
- Only if you promise not to do this to me anymore.  
  
- It wasn't my idea! I swear!  
  
- Oh, really?  
  
- Huff-puff, I swear on my bacon!  
  
Virginia smiled and said:  
  
- I will forgive you on one condition.  
  
- Cripes! No kisses again! Oh, I knew it, I knew it.- Said Wolf while he walked left to right.  
  
- No, it doesn't have anything to do with kisses. You forgive me that I wasn't there when you needed me, and I'll forgive you for playing on my nerves.  
  
- Deal! Oh I love you sooooooooo much!- He said and hugged her. They kissed eachother, and then without letting her, Wolf said:  
  
- It's getting late. The sun is rising already. You didn't sleep all night, and I bet that you're freezing.  
  
- Oh, I am freezing. Why don't we go back?  
  
- Do you feel sleepy.- He said with moving his eyebrows up and down.  
  
- Not really,- Virginia replied with a smile.- But, I wouldn't reject a sharing a warm bed with my beloved husband.  
  
- Huff-puff, let's get going!  
  
They walked back to the palace. When they entered, they only noticed the guards awake. All the others were still sleeping. They went to their room. Virginia pulled the curtain that seperated Mike's bed from the room. And went to bed. She put her head on Wolf's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
- Virginia?- Said Wolf, but she didn't reply. He looked at her and saw that she was already sleeping.  
  
-O.K., never mind. I love you.- He said, and closed his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE  
  
It was noon. Virginia opened her eyes, looked to her husband who was sleeping beside her. She touched his face with her hand and smiled. Wolf moved closer to her without openning his eyes.  
  
- My succulent love is awake already? What time is it?- He whispered.  
  
- I don't know. And I don't care as amatter of fact.- Virginia replied.  
  
Wolf opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled.  
  
- How are you today?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Oh I'm fine. You fell asleep as soon as you put your head on the pillow.- He replied.  
  
- I guess I was tired.  
  
- Maybe. But I was waiting for something more than a sleep.  
  
- Oh, really? Sorry to dissapoint you.- Said Virginia with a smile.  
  
- Huff-puff, that's not fair!  
  
- And you think what you did was fair?  
  
- It was.  
  
- Let's see what Wendell has to say about that.  
  
- Oh, Lucy will be surprised for sure.  
  
- I have no doubt about it. Come on let's get up. It is late to be in bed at this time I think.  
  
- I thought that you said that you don't know what time was it?  
  
- I still don't know. But we slept at dawn, remember? I think that it's lunch time now.  
  
- Speaking of lunch...  
  
- You're hungry. I know.- Virginia interrupted.- I am hungry too. Let's go to the dining room to see if we can have something to eat.  
  
They got out of bed, changed their clothes and went to the dining room.  
  
Servants were preparing the table. Virginia and Wolf entered the room but there was no one but the servants.  
  
- Where are those people?- Wolf asked.  
  
- His Majesty the King will be here in a moment.- Said one of the servants.  
  
- What time is it now?- Virginia him.  
  
- It's one o'clock Your Highness.- He replied and continued his job.  
  
- Oh there you are!- Wendell said as he approached.- Where have you been?  
  
- Sleeping.- Wolf replied.  
  
- Sleeping? Untill now?- Wendell never agreed with the idea of sleeping till noon.  
  
- Well, we were awake all night.- Said Virginia.- And you are in big trouble!  
  
- Me? Why? What did I do?- Wendell turned to Wolf.- Do you know what is she talking about?  
  
- Oh, yes. And you know it pretty well, too.- Wolf replied.  
  
- I know? Hmm.. Oh, Wolf, do you mean..  
  
- Yes, I mean.- Wolf said and nodded his head.  
  
- Oh, well. I guess that there is nothing left for me to do. Virginia, I truly apologize about what your husband did.  
  
Wolf looked at wendell in amazement.  
  
- What I did? Hey! You were my partner in that!- Wolf exclaimed.  
  
- I know that Wolf. I didn't forget. Virginia, I am also sorry for not telling you the truth.  
  
- I forgive you both this time. But if you do it again, I won't be responsible for what I might do.- Virginia said, putting her hands on her waist.  
  
- All right! Stop talking about sad things! I'm hungry.  
  
- Lunch is ready to serve Your Majesty.- Said one of the servants.  
  
- All right. Come on let's sit.- Said Wendell.  
  
- But where are the others?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Lucy went home with Alex this morning. She needed to get some stuff. As for your father, I didn't see him today.- Wendell replied.  
  
- I didn't notice Mike in the room either.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Mike is with Tony.- Said Wolf, as he made himself comfortable in his chair.- Tony took him out this morning. I was awake when he came.  
  
- You were?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I wasn't able to sleep much. I just didn't get out of bed.  
  
- I see. But do you know where did they go?  
  
- No. Tony said that they'll be out all day. But didn't say where were they going.- Wolf looked at the table which was full of dishes and said.- Now, please do not disturb. A wolf is going to have lunch.  
  
And he started to fill his stomach. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN  
  
After having lunch, Wendell went to his office. Wolf and Virginia decided to go out for a walk in the courtyard.  
  
- Wolf.  
  
- Yes dear?  
  
- Why don't we go back to New York?  
  
- Do you want to go? If you really do, I won't mind.  
  
- I'm not sure if I want to. But we have a home there.  
  
- I know, but what about Mike? Will we be able to send him to kindergarten there without worrying that the teachers might notice that he is different?  
  
- I know what you mean. But we can send him to kindergarten here.  
  
- Huff-Puff, I'm not leaving my son alone!  
  
- No, I didn't mean leave him alone. We can go to New York, and whenwe decide to send him to kindergarten we can come back.  
  
- Hmm, I don't know. But if that's what you want, then it's O.K. with me.  
  
- I'm not sure what I want now. I want to go back there, but I feel much like home here.  
  
- Well, I suggest that we go back after Wendell's wedding, and then, we'll decide what to do.  
  
- Oh, Wolf. That's nice of you. I love you.  
  
- My succulent love, I will always do what you want me to.  
  
- Wolf! Virginia!  
  
Wendell came running after them.  
  
- What is it?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Come with me. There's someone who wants to see you.  
  
- See us? Who?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- You'll see.- Wendell seemed so happy that he didn't send a servant to call Wolf and Virginia.  
  
They went back to the palace.  
  
- Where is that person?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- In the mirrors' room.- Wendell replied.  
  
- Mirrors' room? But why did he want to meet us there?- Wolf wondered.  
  
- First of all, it's a she. And you'll find out why.  
  
They entered the room, but didn't notice anyone there.  
  
- And where is she?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- Here.- Wendell showed them one of the mirrors that looked very old. All the other mirrors were covered with dark blue velvet clothes.  
  
As they stood in front of the mirror, an image of a lady appeared.  
  
- Snow White!- Virginia said in amazement.  
  
Wolf stared at the mirror, mouth opened in amazement.  
  
- Hello Virginia. Hello Wolf.  
  
- Hi Snow White. It's been a long time.- Virginia said.  
  
- It has been a long time. I didn't show up because I didn't think it was necessary.- Snow White replied.  
  
- But you knew what was going on, didn't you?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- I did.  
  
- And you knew where the Evil Queen took Mike, but you didn't find it necessary to tell us?  
  
- Well, you didn't ask me about that. Besides, I knew that you will find them.  
  
- And what do you have to tell us now?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- I want to say that I am proud of the both of you. You saved three souls from the hands of evil. First, your son. Then, you helped a woman who was lost from this world. She was all alone, lost the meaning of life, love.  
  
- You mean Lucy?- Virginia asked.  
  
- Yes,- Snow White replied.- Lucy lost hope in living after she saw her husband's death and lost her child. And turning into a wolf just made things go worse. So, I sent Nelson to help her.  
  
- She told me about how nice he was with her and how much he helped her.- Said Virginia.  
  
- And I'm sure that she told you about the heart.- Said Snow White.  
  
- She did. She thinks that it was Nelson's.  
  
Wolf and Wendell were only listening. After all, Snow White was the one who had something to say, and Virginia was making a conversation.  
  
- It was Nelson's.- Said Snow.- Nelson is not a real life dwarf. He's a fairy. I sent him specially for Lucy. He can come back if I tell him to do so. And finally the third soul that you saved was Lucy's daughter. I just can't remember her name. Was it Alexandra or Moonlight?  
  
- It's Moonlight Alex now Grandmother.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Wendell my dear, I see that you are totally ready to make a family. I will watch over you and your wife.  
  
- What about Alex?- Wendell asked.- Why don't you watch over her too?  
  
- She has her own fairy godfather.  
  
- She does?- Virginia asked.  
  
- Who is he?- Asked Wendell.  
  
- Her own father.- Snow replied.  
  
- Grandmother, can I talk to him?  
  
- You will when time comes.  
  
- When will that be?  
  
- He will contact you. Now, Virginia, Wolf come closer to me.  
  
Wolf and Virginia came close and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
- I know that you wanted to go back to your house in the other world.  
  
- Yes, we did.- Said Wolf.  
  
- I recommend you not to go now.  
  
- Oh, we didn't decide when to go.- Said Virginia.- We will think about it after the wedding of Wendell and Lucy.  
  
- You must wait until the full moon which will be after the wedding before you decide to go back. Something important for the both of you will happen.  
  
- Cripes! I knew it! She'll be back!- Said Wolf, scratching his head and walking around.  
  
- She won't be back Wolf. Calm down. - Said Snow White.- You will know of the important event when time comes. But, you must stay here until that time.  
  
- Is it too dangerous in New York?- Asked Virginia.  
  
- No, it's not. But if you go before the time I mentioned, your life will not be the same. Wait, and you'll find happiness in your life.  
  
- We won't go anywhere!- Said Wolf.  
  
- All right now. Virginia, I have something that I want you to give Lucy. It's a mirror that I want her to have. With that mirror I can contact her.  
  
Snow White reached her hand toward Virginia. It came out if the old mirror, holding a small mirror. Virginia took the little mirror and said.  
  
- I will give it to her as soon as she comes.  
  
- She'll be here after two hours. Now I must leave, I have some other works to do. Virginia, Wolf, do as I say and you'll see how happinness will enter your hearts.  
  
- We will.- Said Virginia as Snow White's image started to fade.  
  
- All right, I will go to my office, I have work to continue.- Said Wendell as he left.- I'll see you later.  
  
Wolf and Virginia were curious about what Snow White told them. They wondered about what kind of happinness will that be. They went to the kitchen. Wolf was hungry again because of curiosity. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Lucy was showing Alex her house. Although Alex didn't understand the meaning of most of what her mother showed her, but she was listening very carefully. When they reached Lucy's room she said:  
  
- And this is my room. I want to show you something dear.  
  
She took her to a door that was on one side of her room. Lucy unlocked the door, opened it and they entered to another room. her own travelling mirror was there, standing in the middle of the room. Lucy turned it on and the simple looking mirror showed New York City, with it's glamorous buildings.  
  
- This is where mommy came from honey.- Lucy said.- I used to live there before I met your dad.  
  
- Stevey!- Was the child's only reply, pointing to the mirror.  
  
- Yes, honey. I know you miss him, but he won't be back.  
  
Lucy looked at her daughter, then looked at the mirror in sadness.  
  
- I miss him too.- She said.- O.K., why don't we go and have something to eat? Are you hungry?  
  
Alex nodded for "yes". Lucy turned off the mirror, and they went to the kitchen which was outside the house.  
  
After they had lunch together, Lucy decided that it was time to go back to the palace. She packed her bags and they left the house.  
  
Menawhile at the palace Wendell was busy in signing some documents. Suddenly Wolf entered the room, again, without knocking.  
  
- Wendie! I have a question!  
  
- Yes Wolf?- Wendell replied dryly without looking at him, wanting to show him that he was upset of entering without knocking.  
  
-All right, all right. Now don't get mad at me because I didn't knock, but this is imortant.  
  
- I am listening.  
  
- Well, I was wondering if you can give me a land or a house, so me and Virginia would be able to live there. I know that I'm asking too much, but I think that living alone is the best for the both of us.  
  
- Wolf, are you uncomfortable here?  
  
- No, no, no. You don't understand. It's not about being comfortable or not. Well, yes we are comfortable here, but living in our own house sounds much better. And I don't intend to live there all of my life. No. We'll stay there untill I build a new one.  
  
- Then, why don't you stay here untill you build it? I don't mean to keep you locked in here, but I think that it is much better linving here. Don't you think?  
  
- You're right. But, we do need to go out. To have our own life. You know what I mean?  
  
- Yes. All right, I will see if there are any proper houses in the kingdom that'll be the best for you and Virginia.  
  
- Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!- Wolf said jumping around Wendell. He gave him a big wolfish hug and left.  
  
Wendell went to the window, he looked out trying to see if Lucy was comming or not. He noticed a horse approaching the palace. He recognized it. It was Lucy's horse. She came back. He rushed to meet her at the courtyard.  
  
Wendell was waiting in front of the palace. Lucy finally got there. Wendell went to help her and Alex to get off the horse. First he took Alex and put her on the ground, then he helped Lucy. When she was off the horse they exchanged a kiss.  
  
- I missed you.- Said wendell.  
  
- I missed you too dear.- Lucy replied.  
  
- Did you have a good time?  
  
- Oh, yes. I showed Moonlight my house, the rooms, the mirror. But I'm not sure if she liked it.  
  
- I guess that she did. Look at her face, she's staisfied by the trip.  
  
- I think you're right.  
  
- All right, let's go inside. We all missed you. Especially me.  
  
- But I haven't been away for a long time.  
  
- It was like forever to me.  
  
- Oh, my poor little bacon.- She said putting her arm around him.- You won't miss me anymore. I promise. We will go together everwhere.  
  
Wendell smiled. He took Moonlight's hand, and they went inside.  
  
- You're back!- Said Virginia as she came down the stairs.  
  
- Yes. We didn't have much to do over there. I just showed Moonlight the house, and did some cleaning, then we came back.  
  
- Oh, why didn't you tell me that you were going to have some cleaning work? I would've came to help.  
  
- Oh, it was nothing. Besides, I needed a time to be alone.  
  
- I see. All right, I must go and find my husband. See you later.  
  
- Bye.  
  
Virginia went out, and Lucy went to her room with Wendell and Alex. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
- Should we set a date now?- Wendell asked lucy.  
  
Lucy kept unpacking her bags.  
  
- Lucy, are you listening to me?  
  
- I am, I was thinking of a proper day.  
  
- How about next week? On Saturday?  
  
- Next week? That's too soon don't you think?- Lucy stopped unpacking and came to sit beside Wendell on the bed.  
  
- Is it too soon for you my love?  
  
- Well, I want us to get married as soon as possible, but I don't want to rush things.  
  
- Then tell me when?- Wendell looked upset.  
  
- Umm, how about after two weeks?  
  
- Great! I'll go and see what Rupert has to tell me concerning the preparations.  
  
- All right. I'll be downstairs if you need me.  
  
- O.K.  
  
Wendell gave her a kiss and he rushed out. He went to his office and called Lord Rupert to get a report from him about the preparations of the wedding ceremony.  
  
Meanwhile, Virginia was in the courtyard trying to find Wolf. She noticed him playing hide and seek with Mike.  
  
- There you are! I was looking for you.  
  
- Shhhh... Be quiet, or he'll find me. And do get down please!- Wolf whispered.  
  
Wolf was hiding behind a little statue which was located in the courtyard. Virginia knelt beside him.  
  
- Wolf.- She whispered.- Are you nuts?  
  
- No, I'm a sausage. And Mike is trying to find me.  
  
- I'm not kidding!  
  
- Me niether! Oh, here he comes. Don't make a sound.  
  
Mike was walking near the statue, but he didn't notice his parents. Virginia decided to stand up. Mike noticed her and he ran to her.  
  
- Mama!  
  
- Come here honey. I think I found your sausage.  
  
When Mike came closer he saw Wolf hiding behind the statue.  
  
- Sausage! Yummi!  
  
And he bit Wolf's arm.  
  
- OUCH! That hurts!- He fell on his back to save his arm from Mike's teeth.  
  
Mike looked confused as he stared at his father. he looked at Virginia trying to get an answer for his dad's behavour.  
  
- Dad's all right honey. He'll live.- Said Virginia with a smile and she picked Mike up.  
  
- That really hurt!- Said Wolf rubbing his left arm.  
  
- Oh, don't complain. You wanted toplay this with him. Besides, who told you to be a sausage? You knoew that it would hurt. Didn't you?  
  
- No I didn't! All right, you showed him where I was. So, it's your fault.  
  
- Mine?  
  
- Yup. And you'll be punished for it.- Said Wolf, putting his hands on his waist.  
  
- Huh! And how will you punish me?  
  
- Let's go inside, and you'll see.  
  
On their way inside Virginia told him that Lucy is back, and she and Wendell were going to set a wedding date today.  
  
- That's great! Oh, and I have to tell you something, too!  
  
- What is it?  
  
- Well, it's about.. No, I won't tell you. You're punished!  
  
- So that's my punishment? You won't tell me the good news you have?  
  
- Yup. I won't tell you.  
  
Virginia looked at him, but didn't say a word. They went inside and Moonlight came in front of them.  
  
- Moon!- Shouted Mike and ran to her and hugged her.  
  
- Hello Mike.  
  
Virginia and Wolf looked at each other in amazement.  
  
- Since when did they start to miss eachother?- Asked Wolf.  
  
- I don't know. I never noticed them playing together.- Virginia replied.- But I like it. At leaset Mike has a friend to play with now.  
  
- A new sausage.  
  
Virginia laughed.  
  
- What are you laughing about?- Asked Lucy as she came down the stairs.  
  
- Oh, she's laughing about Mike's new sausage.- Wolf replied.  
  
- New suasage?  
  
- Wolf and Mike were playing hide and seek. Wolf was the hiding sausage.- Said Virginia.  
  
- And who is the new sausage?  
  
Virginia pointed to the two kids who were tring to climb the stairs.  
  
- Moonlight? She's the sausage?- Lucy asked.  
  
- Yes. And be carefull, he bites. And it really hurts.- Said Wolf.  
  
- Oh, Wolf. You make things lok like a crisis.- Then she turned to Lucy and continued.- You see, when they were playing hide and seek, Mike found Wolf and called him sausage, and he bit him.  
  
- My God! Wolf did it hurt?  
  
- If I didn't fall he would've ate me!  
  
- But I don't think that he'll bite Moonlight. Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure dad would keep an eye on them.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I hope so. All right, I must go to see Wendell. He was going to see Lord Rupert. They were going to talk about the wedding preparations. I'll go and see what have they done.  
  
- All right. We'll be at our room if you needed us.- Said Virginia.  
  
- All right. See you.  
  
Lucy went to wendell's office and Virginia and Wolf went to their room. Mike and Moonlight kept playing near the stairs.  
  
On their way to their room, Viriginia saw Tony in the corridor and asked him to keep an eye on Mike and Moonlight.  
  
- Do I look like a babysitter for you?- Tony asked.  
  
- No Tony.- Said Wolf.- A babysitter is much prettier.  
  
- Wolf!- Virginia said.  
  
- All right.- Said Wolf looking up and down.  
  
- Where are they now?- Asked Tony, trying not to pay attention to what Wolf said.  
  
- Down stairs, playing together.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I'll be with them.  
  
Tony went. Wolf and Virginia went to their room.  
  
Lucy knocked the door then entered. Wendell and Rupert were discussing the decoration.  
  
- Wendell.- Lucy said.  
  
- Yes dear.  
  
- I think that we forgot one more tiny little important thing.  
  
- What is it dear?  
  
- Did you decide who will be your best man?  
  
- Goodness me. I totally forgot about it. I wanted Wolf to be my best man. But, I forgot to ask him about it.  
  
- Well, you're not alone at that one. I forgot to ask Virginia.  
  
- Let's tell them tonight. What do you think?  
  
- All right. At dinner?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- O.K., I'll be there. Now, I'll go and se what Moonlight is doing.  
  
- Miss Lucy?- Rupert said.  
  
- Yes?  
  
- Will you please be at your room in about an hour to try your dress?  
  
- Oh, sure I will. I won't keep you waiting. Now, if you'll excuse me.  
  
Wendell and Rupert stood as Lucy left the room.  
  
At dinner time everyone was busy in eating. Especially Wolf. After dinner Wendell called the servants to serve tea. Wendell called Wolf.  
  
- Wolf. I need to ask you something.  
  
- What is it? A new advice?  
  
- No, no. I wanted to ask you. Umm, will you be my best man?  
  
- Best man huh?- Wolf put his arm around Wendell's shoulder and continued.- Of course I will! You're my best friend!  
  
- Oh Wolf, thank you so much! I was afraid that you'll say no.  
  
- I never say no to my best friend.  
  
Wendell smiled and gave Wolf a hug.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
- You're always welcome.- Said Wolf. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Two weeks passed. Wedding invitations were sent to the rulers of the other eight kingdoms. The palace was shining in its decoration for the Royal Wedding. Lord Rupert was proud of his work. He was meeting all the guests who were arriving. Lucy was at her room trying to get dressed. She was feeling nervous, and Moonlight was dragging her own dress on the floor.  
  
- Moon, honey please stop runign around me like that. And put your dress on the bed, otherwise it will get dirty and you won't come with me.  
  
Moonlight looked at her mom's serious face expression, and silently dragged the dress and put it on the bed.  
  
- Thank you dear, now be a good girl and wait untill your turn comes for getting dressed.  
  
Moonlight looked at her mother smiling. One of the maides came to Moonlight and undressed her, so she would get her ready for the new dress.  
  
Virginia dressed Mike by herself. She didn't want to leave his dressing job to the maides.  
  
- At least this is what I can do for my son after all this time.  
  
- But, you'll be late.- Said Wolf.- Huff-Puff! We all will be late if you don't start getting dressed right now!  
  
- Don't worry honey, I won't make you wait.- She said and gave him a kiss.  
  
Wolf was ready. He took Mike and went out.  
  
- Don't be late dear. I'll be with Wendell.- He said before he left the room.  
  
- I won't.- Virginia replied, and started to get dressed.  
  
Everyone was ready. The guests were waiting in the ballroom. Where the main ceremony was going to be held. Wendell and Wolf were waiting at the altar. Which was also Lord Rupert's idea. Finally the music started, announcing the arrival of the bride. Mike and Moonlight entered first. Mike was holding a little heart shaped pillow with the rings on it, and Moonlight was holding a little bouquet of red roses. Then Virginia entered, as the maide of honor. She walked untill she reached Wolf and Wendell, and she stood near Wolf. Finally The bride arrived. She entered the room with Tony. Wendell wasn't facing her. As it was considered as a bad sign to see the bride before the ceremony starts. Everyone was fascinated by her beauty. Her white gown was glowing with little diamonds which gave it a unique look.  
  
When they reached the altar, Tony kissed the top of Lucy's head and took her hand and put it in Wendell's hand. His eyes filled with tears at that moment, but he controlled himslef.  
  
- I feel like it's my daughter's wedding again.- He said to one of the Lords who was standing beside him.  
  
The Lord only shook his head in agreement.  
  
Lucy and Wendell took a step forward, as the priest started the ceremony. When he reached the part where the couple was supposed to say "I do", Wendell's heart started to beat so fast. he was afraid that Lucy might change her mind. Lucy felt that. She held his hand, and when it was her turn to say "I do" she looked at Wendell and said it with a soft voice. As Wendell heard the word, his eyes filled with tears. And before the priest could say "Now you may kiss the bride", Wendell grabbed Lucy's face and kissed her lips.  
  
- I see that the groom couldn't wait.- Said the priest.  
  
- He waited for this moment all his life.- Wolf whispered to him.  
  
- Congratulations your Majesty!- Said the priest as the couple finished kissing.  
  
All the guests congratulated the couple and wished them happy and peaceful life together.  
  
Everyone was dancing, when Wolf came and whispered in Virginia's ear.  
  
- Do you know that it's full moon tonight?  
  
Virginia looked at him and smiled.  
  
- How about a night walk?- Wolf whispered again.  
  
- I'd love to.- Virginia replied.- But not now. We can't leave the guests now. That'd be rude.  
  
- Huff-Puff! Who would notice? Let's go please, please, please.  
  
- Just wait a little bit more dear.  
  
Wendell and Lucy were dancing in happiness.  
  
It was alomst one o'clock in the midnight. Wendell and Lucy got ready to leave for their honeymoon. They went out to the courtyard where the wagon was waiting for them. All the guests wished them good luck as they left.  
  
At that moment, Wolf took Virginia's hand and pulled her away from the crowd.  
  
- Now it's our turn to run away.  
  
- What about Mike and Moonlight?  
  
- The maides will take care of them. Don't worry. Let's go now!- Said Wolf and they left to the forest.  
  
They walked for a while. Then they stopped somewhere in the woods. Wolf looked at the sky and noticed the full moon. he looked at it and howled as long as he could. Virginia decided to join him. She howled. Wolf looked at her in amazement. He didn't expect that from her.  
  
- I am married to a Wolf, So I must learn to behave like him sometimes.- She said to him.  
  
- My succulent love!- He said and took her in his arms.  
  
They kissed eachother, then started to make love under the moon light.  
  
It was getting cold. The sun didn't rise yet. Wolf opened his eyes and looked to the sky. They were lying naked under a tree. wolf took his jacket and put it on Virginia, who was sleeping. She woke up when he put the jacket on her.  
  
- Do you feel cold?- He asked her.  
  
- A little bit. I think it'd be better if we got dressed.  
  
- You're right. I don't want you to get sick.  
  
They got dressed and sat under the tree.  
  
- Why don't we go back?- Asked Virginia, as she put herself in Wolf's arms.  
  
- I think that it's a good idea. At least it would be warmer there.  
  
- Well, it wouldn't be as warm as your body.- She replied and put her head on his chest.  
  
Wolf kissed her head and said.  
  
- Now, let's go, or you'll catch a flu.  
  
- O.K., let's go.  
  
They went back to the palace. Enetered the courtyard. Only the guards were awake, and they recognized them. They went in, and got up to their room.  
  
- Phew! It's really better here!- Said Virginia.  
  
Wolf only stared at her, without saying a word.  
  
- What is it honey? Is there something wrong?- Sha asked him, and came closer to him.  
  
- Do you know what I feel right now?  
  
- What?  
  
- I'm hungry. And when I get hungry, I can't control myself. Not at this time of the month.  
  
- Do you want me to bring some food?  
  
- Oh my food is standing right in front of me.- He said with a wolfy smile on his face.  
  
- Oh yeah? Then, you'll have to chase your rabbit.  
  
Wolf chased her around the room. They ran in circles, then Wolf caught her, picked her up and took her toward the bed.  
  
- Now, my little sausage is ready. Yummi.- He sniffs the air aroud her.- Succulent!  
  
They get undressed again and make love.  
  
In the morning, they wake up at the door knock.  
  
- Who is it?- Asks Wolf, while trying to continue his sleep. But, there's no answer.  
  
The door knocks again.  
  
- I said who is it? Can't you see that we are sleeping? Leave us alone!  
  
But the door continues to knock.  
  
- Cripes! Can't anyone get a good sleep in theis place?  
  
He gets up and opens the door. he looks to the front, there's no one. Looks the both sides of the corridor. No ne there either.  
  
He closes the door and turns to come to the bed. And who he sees? Of course, Mike!  
  
- Daddy's champ is here!  
  
- Papa!- Says Mike happily.  
  
Wolf holds him and gives him a lot of kisses.  
  
- I really missed you son. But how did you get here? Were you alone?  
  
Mike nodded his head for "Yes".  
  
Virginia opens her eyes at that moment, and says:  
  
- Mike you're here. Hi sweetie.  
  
- Hi mommy.- He replies, and lies beside her. Wolf of course joins them.  
  
- I feel sleepy.- He said.- I'm exhausted after last night.  
  
- Me too.- Virginia replied and closed her eyes. 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Everyone was up, except for Wolf and Virginia. Wendell and Lucy were enjoying the first day of their honeymoon in Kissing Town. Wendell chose that place because he thought that it was the most romantic place in the kingdom.  
  
At the palace, Moonlight was searching for Mike in the corridors. She followed his scent untill she reached his parent's room. She tried to reach the door hand but couldn't. She was too short for it. But without any extar effort, the door was opened, and the tall uncle Wolf was standing in front of her.  
  
- Hi there!- He said.  
  
- Hi.- Moonlight replied shyly.  
  
- I guess that you're looking for Mike, right?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- Come in then! He's here. Mike! Mikey! Look who's here.- Wolf said as he let Moonlight enter the room.  
  
- Moon!- Mike exclaimed and ran toward her.  
  
- Hi.- Said Moonlight.  
  
He took her hand and went to his side of the room to play with her.  
  
Virginia was changing her clothes. When she was finished she came out of the dressing room and asked Wolf about who was at the door.  
  
- It was Alex. She came here looking for Mike.  
  
- Wow. Our son is getting a lot of attention from her.- She laughed.  
  
- He's just like his father.- Said Wolf putting his hand on his waist.- Always at attention of ladies.  
  
- Huh!- Said Virginia, feeling jealous.  
  
- Are you jealous?  
  
- No.  
  
- Oh yes you are.- He comes and puts his arm around her shoulder.- You are jealous, I can smell it!  
  
- I'm not jealous!- She replied and went out of the room. Wolf followed her.  
  
- My sausage is jealous, my sausage is jealous. She smells jealous, she looks jealous.- He said and repeated as he jumped around her.  
  
Virginia stopped and said (almost shouting):  
  
- I AM NOT JEALOUS! How many times should I tell you?!  
  
- You are!- Said Wolf as he countinued jumping around.- You don't like it, right? Being at the center of the attention of women.  
  
- If you interest them, that means that you are special. Why would I feel jealous about? You're mine after all.- She said and countinued walking toward the stairs.  
  
- Yeah I am yours, and you're mine. But ladies are interested in me in another way.  
  
That was it. Virginia got really angry now. She looked at him. Her eyes filled with anger, and jealousy. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She felt jealous of other women who liked Wolf. She changed her way, and went to her father's room.  
  
- Virginia, wait! I didn't mean to hurt you.- Wolf said as he ran after her.  
  
- Leave me alone.  
  
- No wait, please. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honestly. I was just being playful.  
  
- Playful? You call hurting my feelings and ruining yesterday's joy being playful?  
  
- I.. I..  
  
- Let me tell you something. I'm leaving! That's it. I'm taking Mike and going back to New York.  
  
- No!  
  
Virginia went to Tony's room. Wolf didn't move. He didn't think that his "playfulness" will turn this way.  
  
Virginia opened the door, antered the room and slammed it. She was crying.  
  
- Virginia, what's wrong?- Tony asked.  
  
- Dad I'm going home.- She said while she hugged her father.  
  
- What's wrong? Why're you crying?  
  
- I can't live with him anymore.  
  
- It's Wolf, huh? O.K., not let's sit, and tell me what he did. And please stop crying.  
  
- We had a wonderful evening yesterday, but today he ruined everything. He said that he likes that he's in the middle of women's attention. And he doesn't care about my feelings. I can't live like that dad. I wanna go home, right now!  
  
- Now wait a minute. I like to be surrounded by women who are interested in me too. Every normal man likes that. There's nothing bad about it.  
  
- Yeah, but you must NOT tell your wife about that!  
  
- He trusts you and he LOVES you. That's why he tells you everything. Can't you see?  
  
- I don't care anymore. I'm taking Mike and going home. Prepare the mirror for us. And don't let Wolf come after us. O.K.?  
  
- But.. but..  
  
- No buts dad. It's decided. I'm leaving. Mike's comming with me.  
  
Virginia left the room. Slamming the door shut again. She went to her room to pack her bags. when she entered, she saw Wolf sittingon their bed, his eyes were red and tears were on his face. She didn't pay attention to him. Although she really wanted to hug him. But instead she walked straight to the closet, took her bag out and put some of her clothes in it. Then she took out another bag and put Mike's clothes in it. Wolf didn't say anything. he just stared at her.  
  
- Mike. Come here honey.- She said.- We're going home.  
  
Mike ran to her happilly, as he heard the word "going", without paying attention to the rest of it. Virginia picked him up and headed to the door.  
  
- Virginia, please don't do this.- Wolf said with a sad tone, almost crying.  
  
- It's over Wolf.- She said and went out.  
  
- Virginia! Virginia!- Wolf cried after her. But she didn't turn back.  
  
Wolf sat on the floor. He howled with all the strength that he had. Moonlight came and sat beside him. She felt what was going on, so she joined him howling. Then she looked at him.  
  
- My sausage is gone Alex. She's gone.- Wolf said, crying.- I can't bring her back now. God! Why is this supposed to happen to me?  
  
- Go and bring her. Bring Mike.- Moonlight said.  
  
- You're right. I'll do anything to stop her. But what?- Suddenly Wolf remembered that Snow White had promised them happiness. But it turned out to be a misery.  
  
- Snow White! I must talk to her. Are you comming with me?- He said to Moonlight.  
  
Moonlight nodded for "No", as she didn't know who was this Snow White. She heard about her only from her mother Mary, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see her.  
  
- All right then, you stay here, and I'll go to the mirror room.  
  
Wolf got out running. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Wendell and Lucy were enjoying their day at Kissing Town. It was almost evening now. They were at Lucky In Love Casino. Wendell told her about being a gambling dog for a while, the last time he was here with Tony, Virginia and Wolf. Lucy listened to his story very carefully. She was interested in every detail.  
  
- You see, being a gambling dog wasn't the best thing in my dog life. But it was good for one reason.- Said Wendell.- The player who had me at that moment was supposed to share the winning 50/50 with the owner. And the "owners" were Tony, Virginia and Wolf.  
  
- I guess that it was hard for you to be a dog.- Lucy asked.  
  
- It was. And after awhile I started to lose my memory. I wasn't able to speak normally to Tony.  
  
- But why was he the only one who understood you?  
  
- Wolf gave him a magic bean when he wanted to know how to find Virginia, so he would find me. And Tony's last wish was to understand what I said. And that was it.  
  
- I see. Thankfully it's all over now.  
  
- Yes. Thanks to Virginia and Snow White.  
  
- Snow White?  
  
- Yes. She helped us to get out of Dragon Mountain. And she gave Virginia some advice to save the kingdoms.  
  
- She always helps.  
  
- Yes.- Said Wendell and he hugged his wife.  
  
- Wendell?  
  
- Yes dear?  
  
- Why don't we go to our room?  
  
- With pleasure!  
  
The couple left the casino, and the few guards that came with them also left.  
  
On the way to the hotel, Lucy said:  
  
- You know, I feel kinda uncomfortable with all these guards around us all the time.  
  
- Dear, don't forget that we a re royalty. And they are supposed to be around all the time. It's their duty while we are out of the palace.  
  
- Thankfully they don't enter our room.  
  
- I won't even let them in!- Said Wendell with a big smile on his face. And he put his arm arround Lucy's shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
- I love you.- She whispered.  
  
- I love you too.- He replied and kissed her hair.  
  
Finally they were in thier room. They ordered some food, as they didn't eat anything that day at the casino. After eating, they went into the bed and started to make love.  
  
Next morning, Lucy woke up first. She didn't get up though. She cuddled into Wendell's arms. That's when he woke up.  
  
- Good morning Your Majesty.- She said.  
  
- Good morning my love.- He replied.- Did you sleep well?  
  
- This was the best night in my life.- She said and kissed his lips.  
  
- Where do you wantto go today?- Wendell asked.  
  
- I don't know. Where do you want us to go?  
  
- There's a special place here. It's where Snow White's glass coffin is. It's a special place.  
  
- I want to see it.  
  
All right, let get dressed and we'll leave after breakfast.  
  
They had their breakfast in the room. After that The couple went to visit Snow White's glass coffin. As all the other couples, Lucy lies in the coffin, while wendell sits beside her.  
  
- I feel like being Snow White.- She says.  
  
- And I feel like my grandfather.- Wendell replies smiling.  
  
- Wow, the story is like being repeated. You are playing your grandfather's role. And I really like playing Snow White's.  
  
- All we need now are the seven dwarves.  
  
- I can manage that.- Lucy replies, and laughs.- We can call for seven dwarves from Dragon Mountain.  
  
Wendell laughs, and he moves closer to her, and kisses her lips softly.  
  
- With dwarves or without them. You are my Snow White, Cinderella, Gretel the great, my queen, my wife and my love.- Says Wendell and kisses her again.  
  
After leaving the hill they go back to their room. They have lunch, and after it they start making love. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Back at the palace, Virginia was carrying Mike and two bags were on both of her shoulders. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She stopped and put Mike on the ground.  
  
- Mommy, are you sick?- Mike asked.  
  
- No sweety, I'm fine. Let's go to grandpa's room.  
  
She takes Mikes hand and walks. But she still feels strange. And at that moment she let's go of Mike's hand and fells down to the floor.  
  
- Mama!- Mike screams, and shakes her to get up. But Virginia doesn't react at all.  
  
- Mama! Mama! Wake up, don't sleep here.- he says while trying to get her up. But no use.  
  
At that moment Wolf comes running. As he was heading to the mirror room. he notices Virginia on the floor, and Mike sitting beside her crying.  
  
- Virginia!- He calls and runs toward her.- Mike what happened?  
  
- Mommy is sick.- He replies and continues to cry.  
  
- Don't cry son, come, we're going to our room.- Wolf says and picks Virginia up, and carries her back to their room.  
  
He puts her in their bed, covers her with blankets. And sits beside her. Suddenly he smells something familliar.  
  
- Cripes! I know this smell.- He looks at Mike and says.- You smelled like that before you were born.  
  
Now Wolf had a BIG smile on his face. He pulled the ringer rope to call the maide. When she came he asked her to call a doctor and Tony. She did as she was told. Tony came running.  
  
- What did you do this time?- He asked.  
  
- I didn't do anything.- Wolf replied.- I found her lying on the ground while I was heading to the mirror room. Mike was sitting beside her crying.  
  
Tony looked at Wolf in disbelief.  
  
- Tony, I'm telling the truth. And I think I know why this happened to her. No I don't think, I'm sure I know!  
  
- Yeah, I know that too. You broke her heart and she couldn't handle it!  
  
- No, no, no, no! No! It's something else. Al right, I'll tell you. My nose never lied to me before, and I'm sure it's not lying this time either.  
  
- And what does your nose tell you this time?- Tony said trying to show Wolf that he doesn't believe him, not to mention his nose.  
  
- You're going to have a grandson!  
  
- Oh come on! This isn't a time for a joke.  
  
- I don't joke when it comes to my nose and Virginia!  
  
At that moment the doctor knocked the door and entered.  
  
- Oh doctor, thankfully you came. This guy here is trying to make a joke by telling me that my daughter is pregnant. While I'm sure that she couldn't handle his betrayal.  
  
- I didn't betray her!  
  
- Oh yes you did! Why do you think that she wanted to go home? She doesn't have anyone there!  
  
- No please stop it both of you!- The doctor said.- Please leave the room and leave me alone with the patient.  
  
Tony took Mike's hand and they went out. Wolf didn't want to go out, but the doctor insisted to be left alone with Virginia to do all the necessary tests. Finally Wolf got out of the room too.  
  
- I'll be waiting in my room. If you get any news let me know, O.K.?- Tony asked.  
  
- I will.- Wolf replied in a sad tone and looking to the ground.  
  
Tony took Mike, and Moonlight who was in the corridor to his room. Wolf sat in front of the door waiting for the doctor to get out of there.  
  
- Huff-Puff! Get out now, I wanna be with my wife!- He said to himself.  
  
After a half an hour the doctor got out of the room.  
  
- What is it Doc.? Is she all right?  
  
- She's fine. She needs some rest. but I have some good news for you.- Said the doctor and smiled.  
  
- Oh I know that one. We're having a baby.  
  
- How did you know?  
  
- My nose told me. Now if you'll excuse me. I must see her.  
  
- Mr. Wolf, wait please.- The doctor put his hand on Wolf's shoulder.  
  
- Huff-Puff, now what?  
  
- I'm sorry to tell you. But your wife asked not to let you inside.  
  
- What? Cripes! Why?  
  
- She didn't say why. She just asked me to tell you that she doesn't want you to enter now.  
  
- She can't do that to me. Not now!  
  
- I'm sorry Mr. Wolf. but that's what she asked. I can't say or do anything about that. But I must say that I'm surprised about her decision. Usually, the wife is anxios to tell her husband about the new baby.  
  
- Well, we had a little argument about an hour ago.  
  
- That makes it clear. My advice to you. Wait untill she's ready to let you in. But I'm not sure if that would be today.  
  
- All right Doc. I'll wait for her.- Wolf says sadly.  
  
- Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.  
  
- Oh, yes, sure Doc. Thanks for comming.  
  
- Always at your service.- The doctor replies and leaves.  
  
Wolf sits in front of the door. Waiting for Virginia to call him in.  
  
Two hours pasts, but Virginia doesn't call him. Wolf is still sitting in front of the door, on the floor. One of the servants comes and offers him a chair that is in the corridor, but he rejects it.  
  
Finally the door is opened. Virginia rubs her eyes. She was sleeping.  
  
Wolf stands in front of the door.  
  
- Virginia?- He says.  
  
She looks at him. She feels sorry deep inside, but doesn't want to be the first to say sorry. Wolf realizes that and he steps forward and enters the room. Virginia goes back. Wolf closes the door and says:  
  
- I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to make you feel jealous.  
  
- I said that I wasn't feeling jealous.- She replied dryly.  
  
- Cripes! All right. I'm sorry to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to do that. Huff-Puff, will you ever forgive me?- He makes a guilty face expression.  
  
- On one condition.- She says and stands close to him. She brings her face close to his and says.- Don't you ever even try to make me feel jealous like you did today.  
  
- Uhh! So you were jealous! I knew it!- He exclaimed.  
  
Virginia looked at him sharply.  
  
- Huff-Puff, I promise never ever, ever, ever, ever do that kind of a thing again! I give you my wolf word!  
  
Virginia smiled finally.  
  
- You know what I'm thinking of now?- She asks.  
  
- Haven't got a clue.  
  
- We're having a baby! Isn't that great?- She says loudly and happilly. And she jumps into Wolfs arms.  
  
- Oh I missed you my little sausage.- Wolf said.  
  
- I missed you too.- She replied.  
  
- Let's go and tell your dad about this, he didn't believe me when I told him.  
  
- How did you know?  
  
- I got a big nose.  
  
- Oh. I see.- They laugh.  
  
- I just remembered how you smelled when I told you about being pregnant at the dinner about three years ago.  
  
- Wow. I wish I had such smelling capabilities.  
  
- I think that you'll learn a little.  
  
They reach Tony's room. They knock the door and get in.  
  
- Virginia, are you all right dear?  
  
- I'm fine dad. Don't worry.  
  
- Did you two make up?  
  
- Of course we did!- Wolf jumps into the conversation.  
  
- Dad we have something to tell you.  
  
- Don't tell me you're still going home.  
  
- No, it's not that. It's something better. I'm pregnant.  
  
- What? Well, that's great honey! Congratulations.  
  
- See? I told you, you didn't believe me.- Wolf said.  
  
- And I still don't.- Tony replied.- I'm sure now only because Virginia told me, and she was told by the doctor.  
  
- Huff-Puff! I didn't expect this kind of a congratulation.  
  
- Dad, I think that you must appologise to him.- Virginia told her father.  
  
- And why should I? I didn't say anything wrong. Besides, you had an argument with him. And you felt sick because of him.  
  
- But we forgot about that now dad. And you shold do the same.  
  
- All right. If that's what you want.  
  
- That's exactly what I want.  
  
- All right. Congratlations son.- Tony says and gives Wolf a fatherly hug. Wolf's eyes fills with tears.  
  
- Thanks Tony. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
A week passes by. Wendell and Lucy are comming back from their honeymoon. Virginia and Wolf were waiting for them at the courtyard. When Lucy and Wendell got off the wagon Lucy paused for a moment then said:  
  
- There's something chaged here.  
  
- We didn't touch a thing in the palace.- Said wolf.  
  
- No, I didn't mean that kind of a change. There's a fifth person here with us, but I can't see him.  
  
- What do you mean dear?- Asked Wendell.  
  
Lucy looked at Virginia and smiled.  
  
- Looks like Snow White's surprise is here already.  
  
- That's right.- Said Virginia with a smile on her face.  
  
- Congratulations! I'm so happy for you.- Lucy said and gave both Wolf and Virginia a hug.  
  
- Will you please stop keeping secrets! What is that surprise?- Wendell asked.  
  
- We're having a baby!- Wolf said in happiness.  
  
- Wolf that's the most wonderful thing you ever said in your life! Congratulations my friend!- Said Wendell.  
  
Wolf looked at him with an eyebrow lifted up.  
  
- The most wonderful thing I said in my life? Huff-Puff, I said more than one wonderful things!  
  
- You sure did honey.- Said Virginia.- But I think that this is the best. Don't you think?  
  
- Oh yes, it sure is wonderful. Huff-puff, no doubt about it.  
  
The four went inside. Moonlight smelled her mother and ran downstairs to meet her.  
  
- Mommy! You're back!  
  
Lucy gave Moonlight a big hug and kissed her.  
  
- Yes dear I'm back. Were you behaving good? I hope that you didn't bother anyone here.  
  
- She was a very nice girl, Lucy.- Said Virginia.- We didn't even notice her. She was playing with Mike all the time.  
  
- I guess that they're good friends now.  
  
- They are actually. Each morning Moon came to our room to play with Mike.   
  
- Looks like your son has a girlfriend Wolf.- Said Wendell.  
  
- Well, he's handsom like his father. And Moonlight has a good taste when it comes to men.- Wolf replied.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
- I want to go to my room. I'm tired of the trip.- Said Lucy.  
  
- I'm tired too, I'll come with you.- Wendell replied. And they went to their room.  
  
Wolf and Virginia went to the kitchen, as they were both hungry.  
  
- I want a huge sandwich. I'm so hungry that I can eat everything over here!- Wolf said.  
  
- I don't even doubt about it.- Said Virginia. -What do you wnat to eat?  
  
- Anything! As long as it's meat.  
  
They asked the cook to make some sandwiches for them. They took it and started to eat.  
  
- This is great. Like I haven't ate for years!- Said Virginia, as she continued her sandwich.  
  
- Looks like this cub is already controlling your appetite.- Wolf replied.  
  
- What do you think should we call for Snow White and thank her?- She asked.  
  
- Thank her for what? She didn't make the cub!  
  
- Wolf! She told us that it'd be a surprise. We must thank her for telling us about it. After all, this is bringing happiness to our life for sure.  
  
- With or without a new cub, wolves mate for life.  
  
- Well, humans don't. And I think that this is a sign that our family will become stronger, and we would never have a fight over stupid things anymore. I think that that's what she meant with happiness in our life.  
  
Wolf looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. The fact that humans don't mate for life scared him a little bit, but when Virginia said about the family becomming stronger he felt more confident that his wife was not a kind who would change her husband.  
  
- All right, you win. Let's go to the mirror room.  
  
They went upstairs, entered the mirror room.  
  
- Which one was it?- Wolf asked.  
  
- I don't remember. I think that it was the biggest one.  
  
- You mean the oldest one. Here it is.  
  
They stood in front of the mirror and Virginia started to call for Snow White.  
  
- Snow White? Are you there? We need to talk to you.  
  
- Do you think that she'll hear us?- Wolf asked.  
  
- I don't know. I hope so.- Virginia replied.  
  
- I hear you.- A voice came form the mirror, and a shape of a woman appeared. It was fuzzy at the beginning, but then it became clear.  
  
- You're here! Great!- Virginia said in happiness.  
  
- I'm always here Virginia. How are you?- Said Snow White.  
  
- Oh, I'm fine. In fact I'm feeling great!  
  
- She's preagnant!- Wolf exclaimed.  
  
- Now you have your happiness on its way.  
  
- Snow White, we want to thank you for telling us not to go back to New York.- Said Virginia and held Wolf's hand.- Your advice helped us. I know that our family will become stronger, and we will always be there for eachother.  
  
- This is the most second most important and happiest thing in my life!- Wolf said.- We don't know how to thank you.  
  
- You don't need to thank me, Wolf. All you need is to take care of your wife and children. And don't let play with their feelings like you did last week.  
  
Wolf looked at the ground feeling ashamed of what he did.  
  
- Huff-Puff, it won't happen again.- He raised his head and continued.- Wolf's honor!  
  
- I know that you are a good husband Wolf, and no matter what, your wife will always be by your side. And in return you will always be there for her.  
  
- You're so sweet to us.- Said Virginia.  
  
- I'm your fairy Godmother, remember? It's my job to be nice to you.- Said Snow White with a smile on her face.  
  
- And can we go back now? I mean to New York.- Virginia asked.  
  
- You are free to go. But try to come back from time to time. Your unborn baby needs to feel this world, too. He is a part of this world.- Said Snow White.  
  
- I will try to come back whenever I can.  
  
- I won't let you miss us. We will come here very often.- Wolf said.  
  
- All right now. If you don't have any more questions, I must go back to finish some works.  
  
- O.K.. take care Snow.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Yeah, and have fun in work.- Said Wolf with a big smile on his face.  
  
- I'll contact you whenever I find that I'm needed. Goodbye.- Said Snow White and disappeared.  
  
Wolf and Virginia looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
- Wow, this was great.- Said Virginia.  
  
- We can go back to our home now.  
  
- Yeah, I missed our bedroom.  
  
- I missed it too. When should we leave?- Wolf asked.  
  
- I don't know, Let's wait for tomorrow, and then we'll decide it.  
  
- All right. As you say my succulent love.- He hugged her and gave her a kiss. Then, they went out of the mirror room.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucy was looking into the mirror that Virginia gave her. She noticed that a face of a man was appearing, but it wasn't clear. She looked closer, and then, in a few moments it became clearer. She recognised the face. It was Steve. Her first husband, who was killed by the Evil Queen.  
  
- Steve.- She said in a low voice.  
  
- Hello Lucy.- He replied.- How are you?  
  
- I'm fine. I missed you so much.  
  
- I missed you too. Did you enjoy your honeymoon?  
  
Lucy looked confused. This wasn't a subject to be discussed with your ex-husband. But she replied.  
  
- It was good. We had lots of fun. But, how did you know that I'm married now?  
  
- Snow White told me.  
  
- And you're not upset?  
  
- Of course not my dear. I wanted you to be happy. I know that many things have happened after my death. Thankfully Snow White was there to help the three of us. Oh, and how is Moonlight?  
  
- She's good. She's five years old now. And she's so cleaver. She got it form you.  
  
- And I bet that she has your beauty.  
  
Lucy blushed.  
  
- She is beautiful. She has your eyes.- Lucy replied.  
  
- I will be taking care of her, as a Godfather from now on.  
  
- Really?  
  
- yes, Snow Wihte gave me the job at last.- He smiled and continued.- Nelson was keeping an eye on her all this time. And yesterday, Snow White told me that I'm going to do that from now on.  
  
- That's great! Oh, and how's Nelson?  
  
- He's fine. He has been sent to another place now. He really has a lot of work to do.  
  
- I can imagine. when you see him next time, tell him that I miss him.  
  
- I will. Is Wendell there? I want to talk to him.  
  
- He's here.  
  
- Tell him to go to the mirror room. I'll talk to him there. Tell him to use the same mirror the he used to talk to Snow White.  
  
- O.K., I'll tell him.  
  
- I'll be waiting for him. Take care of yourself and Moonlight, O.K.?  
  
- I will. You take care too.  
  
Steve's image started to fade untill he was gone. Lucy rushed to tell Wendell about it. Wendell was sitting in the balcony drinking tea.  
  
- Wendell, Wendell!  
  
- What is it?- Wendell got on his feet, thinking that something was wrong.  
  
- You must go to the mirror room now!  
  
- Why? What is it?  
  
- It's Steve, he wants to talk to you in privet.  
  
Wendell felt uncomfortable about that.  
  
- What does he want to talk about Lucy? Is he mad that we got married?  
  
- No honey, not at all. He said that he is happy for us.- Lucy hugged her husband to make him feel confident.- He said that he's Moon's fairy Godfather from now. He'll be watching for her. And he said that he needs to talk to you. He's waiting for you now. He said that you must use the same mirror that you use to talk to Snow White.  
  
- All right, I'll go there now. Although I'm not sure about that.  
  
- Trust me, everything will be fine. I know.  
  
Wendell kissed her and went to the mirror room. He entered and went to the oldest mirror. He stood in front of it and waited for Steve to show up. Finally a shape of a man appeared untill the image was clear.  
  
- Hello Wendell.- He said.  
  
- Hello. You must be Steve.- Wendell replied.  
  
- I am. It's nice to meet you Your Majesty.  
  
- Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Although Lucy didn't tell much about you. She always felt sad when she remembered what happened to you. So, I didn't ask her to continue.  
  
- I know how she felt. Thankfully she has you now. I must say that I am happy for the both of you.  
  
- Thank you. may I ask why did you need to see me?  
  
- I wanted to know who you are. I needed to know about Moonlight's new father. I hope that you will take good care of them both.  
  
- I will do my best to keep them safe and happy.  
  
- I hope so. As you see there isn't much to talk about now. Lucy told you that I'm doing a Godfather job thing for Moonlight.  
  
- She did, and I think that it's good, because Moonlight didn't have the chance to know you. And I guess that this way, you'll always be beside her when she needs you.  
  
- I guess so. Anyway, there's one thing that I want to ask you for.  
  
- Sure.  
  
- Never do anything that would cause Lucy to cry.  
  
- No need to say more. I understand.- Wendell replied.- I'm sure that I won't let her feel sad.  
  
- I hope so. As for Moon, I'll be with her all the time. Now I must leave, if you don't have any questions.  
  
- No I don't.  
  
- If you need anything that I can help you with, call me using Lucy's mirror.  
  
- I will Steve. And thank you for this meeting.  
  
- You're welcome. All right now, I must leave. Take care of Lucy and my daughter.  
  
- I will. Don't worry.- Wendell replied and Steve's image started to fade.  
  
Wendell went back to his room. Lucy was waiting for him to ask about what happened. Wendell told her everything that he and Steve talked about. Lucy was happy now. Her daughter will be with her father from now on, and she will never forget him.  
  
Next day Wolf and virginia decided to go back to New York, where their home was. They told Tony about that. He was unhappy at the beginning. But when they told him that they'll come back once a day every week, he felt comfortable.  
  
- I will miss you though. Especially Mike.  
  
- We will miss you too dad.- Said Virginia.  
  
Wendell and Lucy were sad to see them leave, but they couldn't force them to stay. That wouldn't have been right. And they were going to come back every week.  
  
- Wendy!- Wolf said.- Promise that you'll come to visit us.  
  
- Of course we will. I can't keep Moonlight away from her boyfriend.- Said Wendell with a big smile on his face.  
  
- Yeah right! So you will visit us only for Mike and Moonlight? And not for us?- Virginia asked.  
  
- Oh, no. You are my family. You are my sister. How can I forget about you? I will come to visit you specially.  
  
- How sweet.- Said Wolf.- Now may I take my family and go home?  
  
- That's so soon.- Lucy said.  
  
- We'll be back in a week.- Virginia replied.- Now take care all of you.  
  
- Good bye honey.- Tony said and hugged her.  
  
They said goodbyes and went through the mirror.  
  
Wolf, Virginia and Mike were in the Central Park now. Wolf and Virginia sniffed the air around them.  
  
- It's good to be home.- Said Virginia.  
  
- Huff-Puff. I didn't realise how much I missed this place until now.  
  
They went to their apartment. Everything was in it's place. Dust was everywhere. Virginia and Wolf started cleaning the house. Mike was runnig and jumping around.  
  
- Home Sweet Home.- Wolf said.  
  
- Right. I missed this place.- Virginia replied.- Let's finish this work and get something to eat. I'm starving.  
  
- Me too.- Wolf replied.- I might even eat myself if I didn't get a meal.  
  
They finished cleaning, and Virginia called for some food from the nearest restaurant.  
  
They had their meal, and sat to watch TV as they used to do before getting back to the 4th Kingdom.  
  
All the bad memories are gone. Only the happy ones remained. Saving Mike, meeting Lucy, helping her to find her duaghter, Wendell's wedding and finally their second child. Who was going to born after nine months. Who knows what would happen next. The Kingdoms are full of surprises. And only the good people become heroes.  
  
THE END 


End file.
